Dirty Little Secret
by TheInevitable1
Summary: Slight AU-A take on Lost Girl from the beginning with a new spin of Lauren being fae maybe Bo wouldn't have ever went to Dyson. Dr. Lewis the eligible bachelorette with a secret of her own. Would the two be able to find their way to each other? And just what is Lauren's secret will she tell it or will Bo find out on her own.(Doccubus endgame but other's in between)
1. A New Beginning

A/N: I love writing Lost Girl and love to think of new ways to write the Doccubus story line. I dabbled with this one while I was writing my other two and now that I finished one story I figured what the hell. Here is a complete do over of Lost Girl from the very beginning. I think this way is much more fun but who cares what I think your opinions are the ones that matter. Leave a review let me know if it is a fun story that I should continue or just leave it. For those of you who have read Wide Awake the fae that Lauren is in this story is similar to a seethe with some major differences (can't help it I like having the doctor desired as much as Bo, IMO she should be). She is nowhere near as powerful, a seethe creates pheromones that no matter your sexual preference you can't help but picture doing all kinds of nasty things with her and it takes all of yourself to keep control to not act on them. This Lauren draws people to her but they can keep control of themselves.

disclaimer...I own nothing it all belongs to showcase

* * *

Bo was not too happy having the guy who kidnapped her growl in her face. This was not the way she was planning on spending the day. The guy in all white who seemed to be the boss spoke, "Enough take her to the medical facility let the doctor look at her." The guy who growled at her lifted her out of the chair as his friend walked beside him. The one in the hat turned to the scruffier looking guy, "Too bad Dr. Lewis is out today. Would have loved to see her do an examine, hell I just love sitting in the background enjoying the back view. Mmmmm she is fine," he winked at his friend. The one with the beard smiled at his friend's words, "Forget Lauren it will never happen. I know I have tried for years."

The one with the hat tipped it up a bit, "Yeah what is it with her does she not have a type at all?" He was shaking his head as they opened up the medical facility doors pretty much shoving Bo in. "Thanks you both are such gentleman." Dyson ignored her, "Who is the lead doctor today?" Her voice alone made them all stand still, "I decided to come in today detective, what's the problem." The shifter turned to her putting all the charm he could in his voice as it became seductively lower, "Dr. Lewis I thought you were off today. It's nice to see you." She smirked amused at his behavior but it clearly had no affect on her. She stepped around Dyson so now she was in Bo's view. The brunette almost fell over. It was like she was glowing that's how incredibly gorgeous this doctor was. Her blonde hair fell in waves over her shoulders. Her soft brown eyes glowed with warmth and it was hard to tell completely but even in that lab coat the doctor had quite the body. When she smiled at Bo the succubus felt the heat rise in her. "And you are," the doctor asked her but she didn't even hear the question as she was enthralled with the beauty before her.

Dyson didn't appear to be amused with the new fae. "Her name is Bo. The Ash would like you to examine her. She is new and unaligned the Morrigan is here. They will probably want her to go through trial by combat." The doctor raised her eyebrows, "Then I better start my exam." The blonde fae ushered the two guys out of the facility before turning her attention back to Bo. "You have to undress, sorry about that." She walked over to a desk, printed out some papers and clipped them to the chart while Bo got undressed. The doctor was behind her she could feel her presence. Then the brunette felt her fingertips lightly touch her back in between her shoulder blades as they travelled down slowly. It gave her chills the way she was touching her. She shivered under the doctor's touch.

The rest of the exam went normal. The doctor listened to her heart, checked her blood pressure, temperature, eye sight, and took blood. Bo was still naked and either the doctor was really professional except that exotic touch before or she really wasn't interested in Bo and the two jerks were right the blonde had no type. "Kind of still naked here," she spoke up as the blonde was staring at her notes.

She put down her chart as she finally acknowledged Bo again. "You're a succubus." Bo raised her eyebrows, "And that's good?" This was all new to her. "The type of fae you are is a succubus. That's a good thing. You can heal on sexual chi and you have the ability to thrall people at your touch." The brunette was giving her best sexy smile at the hot doctor. "And what kind of fae are you?"

"It's not polite to ask another fae their species. Most frown upon it," the doctor was amused by this new fae. She never met a fae this age that didn't know their species or that they were fae. The trial was going to be rough on this one. "For your trial," the doctor said before she pulled the succubus into a kiss. Bo was surprised by the sudden movement but certainly wasn't going to stop it. In fact she did the exact opposite pulling the blonde closer to her as the kiss deepened. Her eyes turned blue as she pulled back taking the chi from the doctor. Lauren let it go on for a few minutes before pulling away from her. "That should give you an edge in the combat," she winked at her patient, "keep it between us though."

Bo was shocked no one was ever able to stop her before let alone speak. "That was incredible. Like Christmas, the fourth of July and the best orgasm ever in my mouth. What are you?" The doctor didn't answer as she opened the doors hearing Dyson and Hale approaching. "She's ready. Hope this one makes it." Dyson looked past the blonde at the succubus, "She will do fine. Are you coming Lauren?" The doctor looked back at her lab. "I think I will accompany you Dyson. I haven't been to one of these in ages." The shifter roughly grabbed the brunette by the arm pulling her towards him. "Ow, did you learn manners growing up, you ass." She didn't care what the hell he was she wasn't going to be pulled around by anyone. The brunette watched as the doctor talked to one of the assistants before joining them. Bo tried talking to her again, "You coming for me?" Lauren only glanced at her never answering.

The ride to the building was quiet the three fae only did light chit chatting almost forgetting that Bo was in the car. She was a little hurt at the doctor's quickness to be so quiet with her after that extremely steamy kiss. The brunette was a little worried about this upcoming trial by combat thing it didn't sound like it was going to be a walk in the park. As they got out of the car and entered the abandoned building the brunette turned to the three fae, "Any advice?" The shifter gave a grin, "Stay alive." This scruffy looking guy was getting on the succubus's last nerve, "Wow a true prince charming." She glanced back at the sexy doctor. Lauren caught her eye and sighed as she gave a simple explanation, "You will face two battles one will be physical and the other will be mental. Be alert and be prepared. And like Dyson said try to stay alive." She walked past her and up the stairs to where the rest of the fae were already waiting. Bo turned to Dyson, "What is her deal?" The wolf gave a full smile, "If you figure that out I will help you whenever you need it. Good luck."

Dyson and Hale watched as Bo took out her first opponent rather easily. The shifter glanced up at Lauren knowing she had to have a part in the brunette's strength. The blonde could feel the shifter's gaze on her but she didn't acknowledge him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right. The fae doctor liked to remain mysterious and that's what she was to the Light Fae a huge mystery no one could figure out who she liked or what she liked. It was a little fun watching them try to figure her out. The succubus was different she intrigued the doctor and that was truly rare. Although watching the brunette right now she wasn't having high hopes of getting to know her as she seemed to be losing the mental battle. It was then that she heard a human screaming the succubus's name. Lauren raised both eyebrows at this. If she wasn't curious about the new comer before this definitely changed things a fae with a human friend. Now she was interested to see how the fae elders were going to handle this. She was glad that the succubus had a human friend. The blonde fae always thought it was distasteful how many fae thought they were the superior race just because they stayed hidden.

She went with Hale and Dyson to bring Bo and Kenzi back to her car. The brunette went over to the doctor talking softly, "I think I have you to thank as much as Kenzi." The doctor just gave a small nod but didn't say anything. The succubus continued, "How do I get in touch with you if I have any more questions, medical ones," she quickly added the medical thing. Lauren licked her lips before drawing her bottom lip into her mouth slowly letting it slide out from her upper teeth. She was thinking and made a decision taking Bo's phone she punched her number into her cell phone. "For medical purposes of course," and with that she went back into the car. Dyson handed her his card as well, "I have a feeling you might need my help and I wouldn't want you causing a problem like the other night." The brunette snatched the number from him without saying anything besides giving her best evil eye.

Bo put her arm around her new friend as they went back to her car. "Dude, seriously what the hell was that all about? And what was with the three sexy jerks there was only two before right," Kenzi was rubbing the back of her head as she was trying to remember how many ambushed the two when they took Bo. "Yes there was only two before. Lauren is the doctor she isn't bad." The petite human took in her friend's facial expression, "You're crushing on her. Just so we are clear I aint into the ladies so keep hitting on Cinderella." Bo laughed at her new friend, "I will just have to learn to control myself." The two looked around wondering how many people walking around them weren't people at all. For tonight though they were just going to celebrate that the succubus was still alive and tomorrow they would shop for things to make their new place more home like.

**POLICE STATION - NEXT DAY**

Hale was telling Dyson about his night with a Gemini while they were heading back to their desks and that was when the shifter saw the brunette from last night. She was sitting on a desk with a bunch of officers around her with huge smiles as they were clearly enthralled by the sexy succubus. "How did you get in here," the wolf kept his voice low. The succubus gave him a smile, "I told them I was your girlfriend and no one seemed to question it." The shifter was mentally cursing out the stupidity of human officers, "I bet. What did you need?" Bo didn't seem fazed, "Don't look so happy to see me. I need you to trace this gun." She handed Dyson a gun in an envelope he almost passed out this girl was going to be all kinds of trouble to fae and human alike. "How did you get this in here," he quickly questioned her. "Does it matter? Just let me know who it belongs to," the succubus was about to walk away. He grabbed her arm, "I can't get involved in this you didn't pick a side." The brunette threatened how she had no problem exposing the fae to the human world Dyson silently growled as he took the gun. He knew he had no other options. She smiled at her victory over the shifter as she headed out the door. The wolf got to work before she caused him more problems.

He was thankful that humans had some abilities. He got the information back quickly and called Bo to meet him at the address he gave her. Dyson grabbed his coat as he went over to the Dal. He was closer so he knew he would beat her there. The shifter went inside and strolled over to the Blood King, "She is coming here." Trick nodded knowing that she maybe the one he was looking for. This was potentially his granddaughter which meant she possessed all kinds of powers.

Bo came trotting in there with her human friend from last night. The shifter wasn't even shocked anymore at the things she did. "This isn't the place for humans Bo." He wasn't trying to be mean even though it sounded it. The wolf was being honest. Trick made sure to let all the patrons know that Kenzi was claimed by Bo. The brunette quickly told him about the fae in her trunk. He followed her outside mentally slapping himself for getting further involved. "First thing his head is missing," the wolf was hoping that it was a dullahan and that she didn't just behead someone. Thankfully his suspicion was confirmed when she told him that was the way he came. "I know it is a frowned upon question but what kind of fae is Lauren," she was going to find out what the doctor was one way or another even if she wouldn't tell her. Dyson smiled at this. He had no problem telling her what Lauren was he was definitely interested to see if a succubus could tempt the light fae doctor. "Lauren is a pothien."

Bo made a face as she threw her hands up. "What the hell is that?" The shifter couldn't help but give a small laugh her ignorance was stunning. "Didn't you go to school? There was a Greek Goddess Pothien only she was never a Greek Goddess just a fae type. Of course when anyone in history encountered a fae they always thought it was some kind of god we were going to stop it but the fae found it amusing so we let them have their gods. A pothien is a fae of sexual longing, yearning, desire, and passion. The way you stare at her isn't any different then what she is used to her whole life. Fae hit on the doctor all the time and she has had hundreds of years to learn to brush it off." The succubus smiled sexual longing huh no wonder the two went together so well. A succubus was a fae of seduction and she was a fae of desire. Talk about hand in hand.

"Are you going to tell her the fae you are Dyson," the doctor walked around the corner. The grin was wiped clean off of the wolf's face as he was caught off guard seeing the fae doctor. "Lauren I apologize it was rude and you can tell Bo if you like." Lauren just kept her gaze on the shifter as she gave a slight tilt of her head. Dyson cleared his throat when he turned back to Bo and Kenzi, "I'm a shifter. I can shift into a wolf." Making sure to let his point be loud and clear he said to Lauren, "Which is how I knew Dr. Lewis helped you before your trial last night. I smelled her scent on you." Kenzi curled her lip at him, "Eww, like a dog?" The shifter ignored her. The doctor lifted up Bo's trunk looking at the dead dullahan inside it. She faced Dyson, "I didn't see this." She started to head into the Dal's backdoor but Bo grabbed her arm, "I tried asking you first you left me no choice." The blonde wasn't sure what was happening to her right now because normally she wouldn't care at all and would simply brush it off. This brunette was different and it was driving Lauren crazy. "Apparently I didn't." She made sure she went inside the Dal this time.

Dyson was amused by the exchange no matter what he highly doubted this young fae would be the one to capture the doctor's heart. Bo quickly put her attention back on him, "If you have such a strong sense of smell then you had to know she was there." She wasn't that much of an idiot and this shifter was getting on her nerves. "Cock block," she yelled at him as she was heading to the driver side of her car. He was laughing at her reference, "You have no chance succubus. Your thrall won't work on her." Bo took off as the shifter headed back inside the Dal. When he opened the door he was hit by the blonde fae. "Okay I deserved it," he smiled at Lauren. "You can make it up to me by buying me a drink," the doctor headed towards a seat. The shifter got them both beers as he headed back towards her. "What do you do Dr. Lewis when you are not working at the facility?" Lauren took the beer from him as she got up sitting in his lap she ran her fingers through his hair. Dyson felt the hairs on his arm stand up as it felt like electric currents were warming his whole body. The blonde leaned down to his ear as she whispered into it, "You have to see and find out because I don't tell." She got off of his lap laughing as she watched the Blood King approach them. The pothien knew Dyson a long time and got a kick out of teasing him here and there.

Trick was shaking his head at the blonde fae. "Using your ability on other fae's isn't nice Lauren." All these years and he still had to reprimand them like they were his children. Dyson and Hale as well none of them were exceptions but they were all long time friends. The shifter was looking at Lauren as he spoke to Trick, "Lauren here was hitting on your potential granddaughter." The pothien gave Dyson a sharp look, "I was not, does that even sound like me. And that's your granddaughter?" No wonder this new fae had her so enthralled the granddaughter of the Blood King. She gave Dyson a sharp kick to his shine she knew he could handle it he was a strong fae. He leaned forward as he rubbed it. Trick pointed at the both of them, "You two behave, I have to get back to work, and Lauren don't say anything to Bo about this or anyone else for that matter. We are the only three who know and for now it must stay that way." Lauren got up pulling Dyson to his feet, "Let's play pool shifter." He was glad to spend his time with the hot blonde.

The blonde's cell started to ring while they were in there third round of pool. She walked over to her phone as she spoke to Dyson, "Don't think of cheating," she answered her phone, "Hello." Kenzi only heard her talk that one time she had no clue if it was definitely her. "Um hi Dr. HotPants it's Kenzi's Bo's pet or whatever you guys call it. She had a little incident with another dullahan and by little I think she might be bleeding to death and you're a doctor she told me to call you." The pothien put her pool cue down, "Where is she?" Kenzi gave her directions to the Crack Shack. Lauren didn't need to write them down her memory was outstanding. She hung up and turned back to the shifter, "Rain check shifter." She was out the door before he got to answer. The wolf leaned against the pool table he was going to get that fae yet. Hale walked in giving a wide grin at his partner, "Tell me you were in here this whole time with the doctor?" Dyson threw his arm around his friend, "Yes I was my friend, yes I was."

**CRACK SHACK**

Lauren pulled up looking at the building next to her. She was positive she wrote down the directions right. It didn't look like anyone lived there but she saw Bo's car. The doctor cut the engine on her BMW M6 convertible the car was the color of Bo's succubus eyes. She got out of her car as she went to the door. Kenzi opened it looking panicked, "Dude you're a doctor this is a medical emergency. Isn't there a way to fae zap yourself over?" The doctor had no clue what the human was talking about but found her amusing anyway. She saw Bo leaning against a wall holding her neck as the blood was flowing through her fingers. The pothien went over to her moving Bo's hand out of the way. She leaned back instantly this was about to be a sticky situation. Lauren had no choice this was Trick's granddaughter. "There isn't anything medically I can do but you do need to heal." The succubus was confused, "Do it because this isn't tickling." Lauren stood up as she took her jacket off she turned to the human, "Bo needs to feed to heal not sure how much of this you want to hear if you catch my drift." Kenzi had no clue what the doctor was talking about. "I should go on a food run?"

The blonde would laugh if it wasn't so critical. "Succubi feed on sexual chi." Now the small human got the hint. She picked up the car keys as was heading out the door, "I will check on you later there is some things I need to do." Lauren put her hand out to Bo, "Bedroom?" The brunette couldn't believe this was happening she wanted to seduce the doctor out of her pants not get her naked because she was going to heal her. "You don't have to do this," the brunette said to her. "Yes, actually I do. I'm a doctor it would be medically unprofessional to leave a patient like this," Lauren tried to sound reasonable not just to Bo but to herself. The succubus grinned, "Do you say that to all your patients."

The doctor laughed, "Not all of them only the special ones." She threw Bo onto the bed as she crawled on top of her. The succubus leaned up a little, "Are you sure about this." The doctor was closing the space between them as their lips were almost touching, "Absolutely not," and with that she crashed her lips onto the brunette's. The kiss deepened as their hands started to explore each other. The doctor pulled away to pull off the succubus's pants before returning her lips to Bo's. Each touch was magnetizing. Her body felt like it was tingling as it responded to each touch of the pothien. Everything was so sexually magnified no wonder she was the fae of sexual desire, longing and yearning because Bo was feeling all those things for each touch. It was almost torture waiting to feel the doctor inside her but when she did Bo's mind felt like it exploded with an intensity that she couldn't put into words.

Hours later she felt movement in the bed. Glancing at her phone it was 3am she saw Lauren getting dressed. "You're still alive and you have somewhere to be at three in the morning," she was trying not to sound anxious. She definitely didn't want her to leave. "Your healed so I was going home," she answered softly. Bo sat up a little in the bed letting the sheets fall exposing her bare breasts. The pothien might be the fae of desire but she was the fae of seduction and she felt that this was the beginning of an incredible game that the brunette was going to win. She was going to win this fae over. Lauren looked at the brunette's bare breasts as her eyes glazed over a little. She stopped getting dressed as she slipped out of her pants crawling back onto Bo's bed. "I can stay a little longer," she kissed the brunette's neck. Bo let out a little moan as she answered, "Is that so."


	2. Stepping Back - Maybe

A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this story, follow it, and add it to your favorites. A very special thanks to those who took the time to write reviews. This will follow the show pretty close with some changes, Lauren being fae, seeing it from other characters point of views and the obvious switching of Lauren where it was originally Dyson. Of course it will change from what the show was as each chapter goes on. A little warning Lauren might seem a little cold and stand offish which isn't like the Lauren everyone is used to but remember this doctor has a Dirty Little Secret. Keep that in mind while reading this story with that out of the way please continue to read and review.

* * *

It was around two in the afternoon when Kenzi finally came back home. As she was entering their house the fae doctor was leaving. The goth wasn't surprised to see her since she just saw her car outside. The blonde fae stopped when she saw the tiny human, "Thanks for calling Kenzi you saved your friends life."

Kenzi was taken aback that the fae would acknowledge her considering how her kind felt for humans. The goth knew this one was different from the others and although Bo didn't seem to like the two officers she had a feeling they were also different. "Yeah I have a habit of doing that. Thanks doc for, um, medical assistance," the human had no idea what to say to the fae especially this one that seemed like nothing got to her. She gave Kenzi a warm smile before heading out the door. Right after she left Bo came bouncing into the kitchen with a wide grin on. "She just left now from last night? That's got to be a record," Kenzi said as she stared to where the fae doctor just left turning back to her friend she returned the grin, "You're starting to lurv her. You lurv you some Lauren."

Bo couldn't even dim the smile that she had plastered to her face. "She is pretty amazing. Even though I did catch her trying to sneak out of here at 3am," the succubus was happy when she woke up seeing the blonde still alive but a little hurt at watching her try to sneak out. Made her feel like a cheap one night stand that you pick up at a bar and hope to run out before the person wakes up.

The goth got it immediately, "She tried to pull a Coyote Ugly, hate that."

The brunette laughed at the reference to the movie. She definitely made an interesting new friend. "Well my power of persuasion seemed to work for now." She didn't want to make herself seem like a stalker so she would wait to talk to the doctor at least until later that night. Bo couldn't help but feel something with her. It was quick she knew that but when there is something growing you can't deny it. And she knew this doctor was different from the second she heard her voice.

"Okay don't be mad, but I went out and made these," Kenzi handed Bo the flyers she had made up for the two of them. The succubus looked them over as she glared at her new friend. Kenzi had made up flyers for the two of them to be hired as investigators in the weird and abnormal. Things in her life were definitely changing.

**DAL**

Lauren was thankful that yesterday she decided to take today's afternoon shift. She didn't have to be in work till four which gave her a little bit of time to kill. She would spend some free time at the Dal when the chance allowed. Popping in when she could so other fae did see her around she couldn't be too much of a mystery or it would raise questions. Trick gave the blonde fae the once over. She just realized she was in the same clothes that she was in yesterday. The Blood King headed her way, "In all the years I have known you I don't think I have ever seen you wear the same outfit the next day."

That confirmed it she was caught. It was unlike her. She prided herself on being a puzzle to the fae. They knew she was a great doctor and a brilliant scientist. Occasionally she would hang out at the Dal for drinks and some games of pool but other than that no one knew anything about the secretive doctor. She preferred it this way as there were certain things she didn't want the fae to find out. She pushed her lips together before answering the elder fae, "Bo got herself in a situation and her human friend called me."

Trick new exactly what that meant. It was uncomfortable to hear that piece of information about his potential granddaughter. He was more shocked that the fae doctor actually went there to help. Not that Lauren was cold-hearted but she mainly kept to herself. Wasn't like her to "heal" a stranger. Trick tried not to look uneasy as he spoke to the doctor, "Careful with her Lauren. If she is who I think she is then she will be hard for any of us to manage and I know you aren't exactly known to be the relationship type. I don't want to set her off." He wasn't trying to be harsh with the blonde but he knew her reputation. Not that it was bad there just wasn't one at all. Lauren wasn't known to date or get into a relationship which was part of the mystery to her. No one really knew anything but what she let them know and that had nothing to do with who she dated if she even did.

The doctor gave a smirk, "Don't worry Trick I don't plan on making it a habit. If she is who you think she is it explains a lot." He nodded knowing what she meant it was what he was thinking before. For Lauren to go there Bo had to be special. It was driving the pothien crazy. This was new to her she never thought about anyone but this succubus was not like others. Not just because she had a human friend or she chose to be unaligned which was interesting in itself. Maybe it was being the Blood King's granddaughter. From when she first laid her eyes on the brunette she was drawn to her. That never happened before. It was mainly the opposite fae were drawn to Lauren because she was a pothien. Yet when she was undressed on her table the blonde fae couldn't help but drag her fingers all the way down Bo's back. And the spontaneous kiss to help her with the trial that was completely out of the ordinary for the blonde fae. The doctor sighed as she dragged herself of the stool knowing she had to head back to her place to get ready for work.

**DAL - LATER THAT NIGHT**

The doctor was there sitting with the Siren as they were talking about some of the new cases he was handling. Hale was hitting on the doctor like he normally did it was getting him nowhere but he wasn't going to throw the towel in yet. He was trying to impress her with his charms and skills at being a detective. Hale loved a challenge no one wants a girl that gives in easy.

Lauren was entertained by his constant attempts. "Where is your partner this evening?" She couldn't help but notice Dyson missing. She knew the wolf a long time and usually the two were inseparable unless one had a date.

Hale reclined back into the seat knowing that all his flirting was pointless. "Not sure he was supposed to meet me here an hour ago." He bent forward towards the pothien, "It wasn't so bad I got to spend time with the brilliant doctor." The siren tried to turn the negative into a positive while also throwing another line at her.

The blonde let out a small but loud laugh, "Persistence I give you but charming you lack." She winked at him as she got up to get another beer. Dyson walked in with Bo and Kenzi. The shifter made his way over to Lauren. She gazed at the three of them, "I don't want to know don't tell me." Lauren had no idea what the three were up to but last time she passed the three of them Bo had a dead dullahan in her trunk.

Dyson grinned at the hot blonde, "I was called in for my tracking abilities thanks to you outing me Dr. Lewis. I believe you owe me a drink this time." He loved that for once he had the one over on the doctor. He waited for this for a long time and the new succubus gave him the chance he needed Lauren for once owed him.

Bo called over his shoulder, "Oh and saving a person's life was by far the horror of the night." The brunette smiled at the pothien. She wasn't sure how she should approach her after last night, this morning and this afternoon. The blonde looked even better than she did last night if that was possible. Her jeans were hugging all the right places, her shirt dipped low enough to allow a tease of a view and her hair was framing her face perfectly. This fae left the succubus speechless. "Hey you," Bo had a hint of flirtation in her voice and eyes.

The light fae just gave a simple smile while saying hi before heading around the succubus. The brunette's eyebrows fused together as she was confused at the way Lauren acted like she wasn't over there all night. She turned heading to the bar next to the blonde. "Just hi," there was a pinch of confusion in her voice not anger.

"It is a form of greeting someone," she answered without facing the succubus. She didn't want to look at her. There was a part of the blonde fae that knew if she even glanced over at her then the pothien's casual demeanor would melt. This was getting to her.

"Maybe someone that you didn't spend the whole night with and let's not forget the morning because Folgers definitely wasn't the best part of waking up for me today," now the sarcasm was coming through. Bo was floored at her response was this even the same person she spent the whole night with?

It caught the doctor's attention as she stepped in front of Bo. "Let's not shout it to the whole pub," the pothien gazed over her shoulder making sure no one heard the brunette. She liked keeping her private life private hence the word. "Did you mistaken yesterday for something other than healing because I was sure I made it clear that it was unprofessional to leave you like that," Lauren wasn't happy that she had to be a little unkind to the baby fae. It wasn't like her to be hurtful. To be mysterious, have a touch of being standoffish but not mean. She didn't like her personal life put out there. Plus there was still something no one knew about her including the succubus. Something no one could know.

Now the brunette appeared pissed. "Oh no doc you made it crystal clear but at 3 in the morning is when I must have gotten slightly confused considering I was all healed but you decided to stay till the afternoon. Gee, wonder where I mistook it for something more than medical," she had animosity behind every word. Bo was hurt. This was the first time in a long time she was developing some kind of feelings for anyone. The last time she cared for someone she killed him and ran away from home thinking she was a monster. She met ass one, now known as Dyson, and ass two aka Hale when they kidnapped her. Then she met the doctor the way she touched her was definitely not a doctor examining a patient. She gave her that kiss to help her in the trial and showed up last night when Bo asked Kenzi to call her uncertain if she would show. The pothien even stayed when Bo tempted her. If she wasn't interested the succubus was sure she would have just left. Now the brunette wasn't sure if she was angry or upset.

Lauren ran her hand over her face, "Bo I am sorry I am not trying to hurt you," her voice softened at seeing the pain in the brunette's eyes. The light fae really wasn't trying to upset the succubus and there was something about her but she couldn't get involved. Not because Trick didn't want her to but because of other reasons. This was why she didn't want to even look at her she didn't want to see that expression on the brunette's face.

The succubus stepped away from her, "Too late for that but don't worry I got the message. Won't bother you again, have a good night doctor." Bo went over to Kenzi and the two left the Dal. Lauren could feel the Blood King's eyes on her. She glimpsed over at him. He gave her an understanding smile letting her know he appreciated it. Lauren nodded at him knowing full well she didn't do it for him.

She went over to Dyson handing him the beer. "How did I get you involved in this," she wanted to not think of the way the succubus just looked at her. Lauren had no idea why it was bothering her so much but the pain in Bo's eyes was etched into the doctor's brain.

"You had me tell them the kind of fae I am. Bo and Kenzi decided to become private investigators for the super natural and the succubus got herself kidnapped. I needed to shift to follow her scent. Thanks Lauren," he was talking low and smiling at the doctor knowing he had her on this one. It was her fault they knew his fae species but in all fairness it was in retaliation to him sharing her species.

**CRACK SHACK – NEXT DAY**

Bo was dragging her feet at Lauren's recent coldness. The succubus had no idea why it was troubling her this much. She barely knew the doctor why was she all of a sudden becoming so upset. The only answer the brunette had was the connection the two had. She felt it from the moment she trailed her fingers down her back. When they had sex it felt like the world actually stopped spinning. There was a part of her that knew it had to be the succubus/pothien connection but she also knew that wasn't the only thing to it. There was something there and for whatever reason Lauren didn't want to give the two of them a shot.

"Still thinking of Dr. Freeze I see," Kenzi sat next to Bo breaking her from her thoughts. The goth came up with the new nickname for the hot doctor after the brunette told her what happened the night before. Even she was at a loss for words she knew she was just a simple human in the fae world but Kenzi had a talent for reading people. She read it loud and clear in the doctor when she came by that night and when she was leaving that morning Lauren felt something for Bo.

Bo slammed her hand down on their counter, "Am I crazy, there was a connection there right." It was driving her insane. This doctor was officially under her skin.

"I don't dig the vag but even I felt the heat Bo bo. That is why tonight you are going to have some good old fashioned rebound sex. That is my medical advice," Kenzi smiled at her friend.

Bo groaned, "Don't use the word medical in anyway."

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND – MEDICAL FACILITY**

Lauren was getting annoyed with the fae who worked under her. "Aria I need these analyzed today what I don't need is your incompetence. Do I need to work on an injection to wake up your brain cells?" The blonde turned her head getting a hold of herself. Again being insensitive this wasn't like her. She was still thinking about the look the brunette had in her eyes and now she was taking it out on the fae that worked for her. It was completely unprofessional and something she didn't do.

The Ash called her over as he stood by the door. "Is everything okay Dr. Lewis you aren't acting like yourself?"

Just what she needed after working for the Ash for many centuries she was getting lectured now. "You're right I am not acting like myself. Just frustrated with not getting results it will not happen again I assure you." What was this succubus doing to her and how after such a short time. Lauren believed highly in science and there was no scientific explanation for this. The fae doctor knew Bo intrigued her but why did she keep thinking of the brunette's face when she said words she didn't mean.

"Take the rest of the day Dr. Lewis. I will see you tomorrow," the Ash made his decision and stated it before he walked away which meant it wasn't up for discussion. Lauren grinded her teeth now she was getting sent home like a child. She hung up her lab coat as she threw on her leather jacket deciding she could use a drink.

**DAL – THAT NIGHT**

Bo was just propositioned by a guy and his wife it was a tempting offer but she was still thinking of the doctor. Who conveniently just walked through the door catching Bo's eye making the pothien turn away quickly. This prompted the succubus to reconsider the offer the man just made her. She got up walking past the doctor not even saying hi as she went towards the couple making sure the blonde fae saw it.

The light fae almost went right back out of the Dal when she saw the new duo, the succubus and her unusual human friend. Bo barely looked at her as she strolled right by her heading over to a couple. Lauren felt the corners of her lip twitch as she shook her head. So the succubus wanted to play games that was fine. After all she was the fae of sexual desire and could easily match the brunette in this battle. There was another fae sitting close to where the doctor was that was eyeing her up and down. The blonde flashed her killer smile at the sexy fae. This fae looked like Alessandra Ambrosio the Victoria Secret model. Oh this was without a doubt a game between the two and the pothien was older with a ton more experience. She hoped Bo saw her leave with the gorgeous fae.

Lauren got her wish because Bo did see it since she left the exact same time as the blonde fae. It really got to her how easy it was for the blonde doctor to just get a fae within minutes of walking in the pub's door. The succubus was trying to figure out what the point was in the doctor coming there was it just to pick someone up? And why the hell was it disturbing the succubus when she was leaving with not one but two fae? Tonight she was going to stop analyzing the light fae and enjoy the threesome that was offered to her.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND – MEDICAL FACILITY NEXT DAY**

Dyson came in with the Fury that Bo was with last night. "Got one for you doctor and careful with her she is a suspect in murdering her husband."

The pothien put her chart down as she tilted her head back. She knew this was who Bo left with last night. "Does our unaligned succubus have anything to do with this?"

The shifter couldn't help but laugh in a few short days the brunette was becoming infamous. "How did you guess?"

"I saw her leave with this Fury and her husband yesterday. Imagine my surprise now that one is dead and the other is accused of murder." Lauren was biting her tongue what was this girl doing. She was also blaming part of this on herself. If she didn't have to hide something maybe it wouldn't have ended the way it did. Or if she just went over to Bo last night and asked her what the hell she was doing the blonde could have stopped whatever mess the brunette was in. "Where is Bo now?"

"I didn't know you cared Lauren. Hurts my feelings after how long I have known you I don't think you have ever showed concern like that for me. Do I need to be unmanageable to get your attention?" Dyson couldn't help but take the opportunity to flirt with her. He never missed a chance and he certainly wasn't going to bypass this one. He was a little jealous that Bo just arrived on the scene and seemed to get the pothien's attention something he has tried in every way he could but kept coming up empty handed. He and Hale would even compete to see which of the two would win the doctor over but as always neither one were victorious. Now the brunette was in the picture and had some kind of effect on the doctor, it irked him.

"Oh I care if she is going to keep giving me work I am completely invested. I'll have to thank her for my overtime." She knew he was fishing but she wasn't going to give him anything. She was never one to take the bait. Just by taking in the Fury's appearance she already knew that the fae wouldn't make it. There was no way she was going to let the detective know anything she was thinking or feeling. She didn't even know what she was feeling. Or why she thought she was feeling anything. _Damn succubus._

Dyson stayed by her side, "You could come with me I am heading over to where she is. I believe her human friend got herself kidnapped and I could use this in the police department. Blame the obsessed human as the serial killer we have been searching for."

"Obsessed human?" She wasn't sure she wanted to know. How can one girl get herself into this much trouble in a couple of days? Lauren didn't even think it was physically possible. The other night she was at a college campus and almost died. Last night she got involved in a threesome that ended in murder.

Dyson explained what he knew about the situation from his conversation with Bo. He had a feeling that Jenny was the one behind all this and now he had to go over there and make sure he kept the fae out of this. Lauren was quiet as he explained everything. When he was done she spoke, "I never met a fae like her. She is going to create all kinds of problems for both of us." The wolf agreed with her but she declined going with him to save her she had to stay here and finish up this Fury business.

**CRACK SHACK - AN HOUR LATER**

Bo and Kenzi pulled next to the crack shack and the petite human nodded towards the BMW parked by the house. "Looks like someone is making a house call," she got out of the car as she was talking.

The succubus went towards the house seeing the doctor propped up against the side of her house. "And here I thought you would be with the fae pin up girl. I think I saw her on a calendar," she was still hurt by the other night and was trying to mask it with sarcasm. It was her defense mechanism.

"One should talk. I had to watch your little catch of the night die on my table. You gave me extra work," her sarcasm didn't phase the blonde fae. She has dealt with much worse than Bo in her many years. Hell she didn't even know how she ended up here. All she knew was she finished work got in her car and ended up at the brunette's. This was the beginning of something new for the pothien.

Bo started to walk past her to get into her house but she felt the blonde grab her arm. It got Bo's attention. The succubus faced her, "Least I'm keeping your brain sharp it can match your tongue."

The light fae doctor gave a sexy grin as she nodded while the succubus shot sarcasm at her. This time she didn't give a response instead she pulled Bo against her gliding her tongue into the brunette's mouth. The succubus didn't fight this but welcomed it strongly as the kiss started to intensify. Bo stepped into the doctor pushing her up against the wall outside her house. Lauren had her hand on the waistband of the brunette's pants. She broke the kiss as she whispered in the succubus's ear, "I think we can come to a new arrangement you might be interested in."


	3. Moving Forward

A/N: Continued thanks to everyone following this story, adding this to your favorites, or taking the time to write a review. You guys are all great. The canon will start to become less and less especially after 1x08. Lauren's secret will not be revealed just yet but soon enough. Most of the reason of her pushing Bo away is because of it. Again while it is still Canon most of Lauren's roles will be switched from when it was Dyson until it starts to veer off. Remember this is LG rewrite with Lauren from the beginning and what fun would it be if there wasn't a twist. And yes some of the lines are direct from season 1, I don't own them just wish I did lol. Enjoy!

* * *

Kenzi fell off the couch when she was awoken by all kinds of moans and groans coming from Bo's bedroom. The tiny human knew she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. She was happy her friend and the doctor fae made up but she was going to dig into Lauren the minute she got the chance. Her eyes were half open yet she still managed to get into the kitchen and start the coffee going. She cringed as she heard what could only be described as a moan from the orgasm of the century.

Bo's back was arched off of her bed as the most intensified climax took over. The brunette had her hands in her own hair on top of her head as if her mind was just blown. Bo fell back into the bed dripping wet with sweat the whole night they probably both slept only two hours. Lauren crawled up the succubus from in between her legs as the brunette wrapped her arms around her. "Kinda of loving this new arrangement and the make-up sex is even better," the succubus practically purred. "You sure that you don't want to stay here and just keep doing this," the brunette was kissing her neck in between each word trying to tempt the pothien to stay.

The blonde fae let out a soft groan, "You are tempting I can't deny that." Lauren knew she met her match in the bedroom. The queen of desire toe-to-toe against the queen of seduction almost a completely equal match in every way and that made having to leave almost impossible. The pothien lifted herself up a little as she moved to the side of the succubus trailing her hand down Bo's toned stomach. The brunette gave her a sultry look knowing they weren't getting out of bed anytime soon.

It wasn't till another hour later that Lauren finally came down the stairs as the succubus was taking her second shower. This time one without the pothien since the first one didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. The blonde fae went into the kitchen area and saw Kenzi leaning against the counter drinking coffee giving her one hell of a nasty look. "I take it Bo told you what I said to her the other day," as much as the fae doctor wanted to run out of there in that second she knew it was better to face Bo's friend now rather than later.

"Was it your fancy medical degrees that helped you with that or your faebilities?" The petite human put her coffee down as she straightened up to talk to the fae. "Doctors are bigger cons then I am and that says a lot." There was sarcasm behind the words but the look Kenzi was giving let the fae know she wasn't kidding.

Lauren put her stuff down knowing this wasn't going to be a five minute conversation. The pothien sympathized with the human. She knew she cared about Bo and was trying to be protective. The blonde fae went to the other side of the counter giving the goth a soft look. "I understand why you are saying this to me. If I was in your shoes I would feel that way too but Kenzi I said that because I care about Bo." She never took her eyes off the human she wanted her to see the sincerity in her eyes. It was true she was trying to push the succubus away but not for the reasons the human was thinking. It went so much further and deeper than that.

"Care? As in I care for you because that it is so not the way to let someone know." Her hard look softened only slightly. The human slumped her shoulders no longer maintaining that perfect posture. She walked over to stand in front of the blonde fae. "Dude, I can't believe I backed you with Bo. I told her to tell you how she felt. You make me look like a total tool. And, the worst part is you treated her like shit but somehow you're forgiven. That's why I'm no longer on Team Lauren."

The pothien couldn't help but give a small smile. The blonde fae knew the tiny human was trying to have a serious conversation with her but she never encountered someone quite like Kenzi. The brunette was lucky to have a friend like her. "Team Lauren? If I knew there were teams I would have had t-shirts made. Hash tag Team Lauren," the pothien joked. She might not be as funny as the human but she knew how to make a joke here and there. The doctor was also hoping it would make Kenzi smile even just a little but it didn't.

The petite goth wanted to laugh a little at Lauren's twist on her team statement but she didn't want the fae to think they were okay just yet. In Kenzi's eyes they weren't okay she wanted to like Lauren and even felt she was really good for Bo but her recent coldness wasn't going to be swept away by the human. "I may not be genetically superior just a simple human playing in your world I get that. I do have my own specialty and that's reading people or fae. That's why I know you care about Bo which is why I haven't gone all Norman Bates on you." Her eyes were still locked on the pothien's because she wanted her to know how serious she was. It was a talent of hers to read people and she knew that Lauren cared which is why she told Bo to go for it only to have it bitch slapped back in her face. The human was determined to get to the bottom of it even if the succubus wasn't.

"I don't think fae are superior just because majority do doesn't mean we all feel that way Kenzi. One of things I found fascinating about Bo was you that she didn't look at you or treat you different. I am sure you have many talents you don't need abilities to have talent. I am a doctor and scientist both have nothing to do with the fae that I am." Lauren never thought any fae was better because they were fae. She wasn't going to go into all the detail with the human just yet but she told her the parts that mattered. This was one of those parts; she truly didn't think humans were just for food or pets. "I will try and be better with Bo we talked last night clearing the air a bit."

Kenzi rolled her eyes, "Didn't sound like talking." She crossed her arms over her chest before continuing, "If you care then show it don't try. That's my other talent I find stuff out even the things no one wants to be found out. Like a whole other species known as fae that's something only the Kenz can pull off. It's not what you are doing and saying that worries me it's what you don't. You only let people see what you want them to see and I want to know what you aren't letting them know." She liked to pride herself on being smart for a thief and punk. After all growing up on the streets taught her some things. This was one of those things. When someone is just showing a part of them that isn't what you need to be worried about it's the side they don't want anyone to see. Like playing poker, everyone had a poker face and Lauren's was real good. Kenzi had a talent for being able to read poker faces and that told her the pothien's had one on for sure but she couldn't tell what the secret cards were.

That was the one thing the blonde fae didn't want to hear. She knew there were things that no one knew. Not just Bo but the light fae in general. Her senses also told her that the tiny human had a talent in reading between the lines. Lauren put on a more serious face as she addressed the brunette's protector, "I will do right by her Kenzi. I am 1100 years old and I never met anyone like the two of you. Bo has you to keep a watch out for her but I have just me. Being the of fae sexual longing, yearning, desire, and passion isn't exactly easy. I never really know who truly cares for me or who is just being pulled to me. Some fae see me as a true challenge and make it a mission to try and break me down. It has made me tough over the centuries. I am not a mountain that can be climbed so everyone can brag about their victory. Sometimes the things we don't show we do it for a reason and not all of those reasons are bad." The fae doctor started to gather her things as she was heading to the door she turned back to Kenzi, "Certain things are better left in the dark. I do hope we will become okay Kenzi, I like you." She went out the door before the human had a chance to respond.

Bo came down the stairs back to her usual self. She poured some coffee as she beamed at her friend, "Lauren left?"

Kenzi didn't want to tell her about the conversation they just had. She had voiced to the succubus how she felt about Lauren when Bo told her what she said to her that night in the Dal. The human did like the fae doctor but she wasn't going to get over what was said to her best friend till she knew the reasons behind it. All she got was it was because Lauren cared that she tried to push Bo away. That left Kenzi with one question what was going on with the blonde fae that would make it safer for the succubus to be away from her then near her? Coming back to as she saw her new best friend making a face, "Yeah doc headed out of here I'm sure she'll be back." That seemed to make the succubus happy. She told Kenzi she was going to be running some errands that she had. The goth told her not to forget about the meeting they had with a potential client.

**DAL**

Dyson and Hale were just talking to Trick before they decided on a game of pool when the shifter's cell rang. He made a face at the siren showing it was Bo who was calling him, "Please tell me you didn't do something stupid, again," he wanted to add that last part in purposely.

"Hello to you too. Do you always have to be you?" The succubus said in a chirpy but sardonic tone. "I'm helping a Dark Fae named Mayer find some guy who gipped him. Thing is Kenzi and I checked it out the dude is dead. Riddle me this, how does a dead guy walk around town placing bets? I mean I've heard gambling's an addiction, but come on?" The brunette was completely out of her element and she wanted to call Lauren on this one but she didn't want to run to the fae doctor for everything. No one wants to come off as clingy.

Dyson was facing Hale as he shook his head. He really had no idea how the hell she got herself into the positions she did. "I cannot interfere with Dark Fae business I thought I was clear on that. There are rules that don't apply to you even though I am sure if they did you wouldn't listen. Light Fae cannot get involved in Dark Fae matters. In any of them we also aren't allowed in their territory. You are on your own with this one, sorry Bo."

The succubus really wanted to like this guy and she was trying. Kenzi insisted that they give the two detectives another chance but all the brunette wanted to do was tell him he was an ass for the three hundredth time and call the pothien. "Let's pretend you're not a dick for a micro second, is there anything that you might know about this, Captain Asshole," she couldn't help but add that in. Kenzi tapped her arm as Bo made an innocent face.

"You are probably looking for a Hsien," the wolf reluctantly told the succubus.

"Is that some sort of fae disease?"

"Meet me at the Dal and I will take you to Eddie he is a Hsien that I know. We can see what he knows and that is all I can do Bo," Dyson hung up the phone with the brunette as he told Hale what was going on.

"She has been here less than a week it's like she's a magnetic for trouble," the siren laughed with his partner.

"You forgot to add in danger," the shifter added in.

"Yet she gets the doc, how the hell did that happen?" Hale was just shaking his head as he tried to wrap his brain around that one. Many fae have hit on the sexy hot doctor to no avail then this insane trouble making unaligned succubus shows up giving the two detectives more work as well as the pothien and that is who Lauren is attracted to. The very careful fae doctor was with the most loose canon fae he ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Dyson was grinning at his partner, "Soon as I become closer to her I will make sure to find that out." The succubus and her sidekick were starting to grow on the lone wolf. Although the siren couldn't understand it the shifter was starting to see it. He was starting to get why the blonde fae would be attracted to the brunette besides the obvious reasons of her being sexy and a succubus.

When Bo arrived at the Dal Kenzi stayed with Hale as the wolf and succubus went to speak to Eddie. When the two came back she asked the human how she felt about poker games. The goth could only smile at the idea especially since her conversation with the doctor earlier. This only seemed fitting it could help brush up the petite human on her skills of reading through the bullshit. It was actually just what the doctor ordered. She had to laugh at her way of thinking.

**AN HOUR LATER**

Lauren's cell phone was ringing with Bo's number across the display. The pothien reluctantly grabbed for her phone, "Hey," she said quietly into the phone.

"Doc we got a huge shituation on our hands. Think Bo might be dying on me. We were looking for some fae gross body jumper and I think she met Mr. Freeze instead," the panic was evident in the human's voice. She was driving Bo's car like a lunatic, checking over at her and talking on the phone.

The pothien grew concerned at hearing the petite goth's words. Hoping it wasn't the fae she was thinking because a Hrimthurs was the only thing coming to her mind. No way had the succubus taken one of those on and if she did the blonde fae could imagine the shape she was in. "I will meet you at your house."

"That's a negative on that too far from there and I'm pretty sure she is dying by freezing to death literally. Dal is closer meet you there." Kenzi hung up the phone chucking it behind her making sure to floor it to the fae pub. It didn't stop her from checking over on Bo a bunch of times.

The fae doctor hung up her phone as she got up she slightly turned her head over her shoulder, "That was a work emergency, I have to go." The person she was talking to stayed quiet while the pothien went out the door. Lauren got into her car and was thankful that it was as fast as it was. She pulled out and made a bee line for the Dal.

She walked in the Dal expecting to see Kenzi and Bo instead just Dyson and Hale were there. "Has Bo been here?"

Dyson saw the worry on her face, "Awhile ago she left to go with Kenzi to a poker game looking for a Hsien." It was obvious that the succubus got herself in trouble yet again. This was no longer a surprise.

"Well she found a Hrimthus instead," Lauren shook her head as she answered. If this was going to become a habit of hers the fae's secret was going to be harder to keep.

Kenzi came into the Dal with Bo in her arms as the succubus was almost blue and her teeth were chattering together badly. It upset Lauren to see the brunette in such critical shape. She went over to the tiny human taking Bo out of her arms helping her into the back room. Dyson showed up on the other side of the succubus as he helped the pothien get her to the room. "She looks bad Lauren, thankfully she had you to call," he knew if there was any fae that can handle healing the succubus in this bad of a state it would be the fae doctor.

Lauren gave the shifter a genuine smile this was the first time any fae saw the blonde care for another fae this much. When Dyson was out of the room she put all her attention to the succubus. "Bo you need to heal, stay with me," she pulled the succubus into a kiss but the brunette barely responded she needed Bo to pull on her chi it wasn't like she could push it out. The pothien hated doing this to the succubus but this time she kissed Bo she used her fae abilities to reach out to the brunette's inner fae. It worked as her blue eyes snapped into place while she pulled on the fae doctor's chi.

It wasn't for too long but already she was visibly better. Her skin was no longer blue like a Smurf and her teeth stopped chattering. The doctor yanked off the brunette's pants causing Bo to give the pothien a leering gaze. Lauren dipped down between the succubus's legs.

Hale, Dyson and Kenzi were on the other side of that wall trying to have a normal conversation beyond the moaning, groaning and now slamming against the wall. "This is going to become a part of my everyday life." The tiny human groaned out realizing she was going to be hearing a lot of sex between the two. Maybe having a short human life compared to the two fae's wasn't such a bad thing. Dyson and Hale laughed at the small human.

Trick came barging into the pub with a bat in his hand. "What's going on? What fae is attacking? Is it the troll?" He was in his study when he heard the repetitive banging but now that he was in the bar itself he heard the moans and groans. He glanced over at the three knowing that two were missing. He knew he should have just stayed in his study.

Kenzi pointed behind her, "The doctor needed to give Bo a physical," she winked at him letting him know that the physical was a little something more as if he didn't already know that. Trick disappeared back to his study not wanting to even comment on what the human told him. This made the little goth put her attention back on the two fae that were still with her. "It is nice all getting together," she had no idea what to say as her friend seemed to be healing nicely. "This really puts the 'suck' in succubus," she mumbled to herself.

The three did end up talking and playing pool together. Kenzi would take on the winner and it went from there. She was grateful to have the two fae to keep her company because time was ticking by and she was still waiting on Bo. "Okay so you turn into a wolf, you already knocked me out with that siren, and what is it that Lauren can do?"

"Last time I told you anything about Dr. Lewis I got myself in trouble and became your rescue dog for Bo," Dyson was not giving in this time. Hale made the motion of his lips were sealed shut. The shifter gave a soft chuckle, "Ask her the doctor seems to be very open with Bo. Your Bo's friend, speaking of which when did the two become so close." It was the detectives turn to pry. Hale gave a small nod of approval.

"You realize that you are your own police dog," Kenzi put her arm around her stomach as she laughed. "Yeah I'm not going to answer that. Two can play your game, you don't want to spill on HotPants specialties then I'm not saying a word on the two of them." Bargaining was a trade she also happened to be good at. Dyson was about to give in when the two walked out of the back room. Not only did the succubus appear to be completely healed and back to her old self she almost appeared to be glowing. Though it didn't take a genius to figure out why. The pothien was completely fine she wasn't winded, drained or tired at all.

The two walked over to the three as they just stared at the succubus and pothien. Bo didn't pay them any attention, "Thanks for healing me again."

The blonde fae was standing next to Bo but when the succubus started talking to her she leaned against Lauren. "Is this going to become a habit?" She had on a grin as she said it. It was a habit that the fae doctor didn't seem to mind in the least.

"I hope not that would mean I am constantly on the verge of dying," although the brunette contemplated needing the pothien to heal wasn't such a bad thing. On the other hand the dying part wasn't so fun. It would be better if they could just continue this without the needing to heal part. Bo couldn't deny that her feelings for Lauren were growing and she didn't have the desire to want to be with anyone else. After her talk with the pothien the other night they decided on friends with benefits for now and the brunette went along with it. She knew Lauren had to have feelings for her and for whatever reason the blonde fae wasn't ready to accept that. Bo would be patient and wait for now least she knew where the fae doctor was.

The pothien's cell went off. The blonde fae glanced at it before putting it back in her pocket, "You need to get back to your Dark Fae friend and I need to finish up some things for work. I don't want you to make a habit out of getting yourself in trouble neither so try not to. Definitely no dying either," Lauren gave her a soft kiss before going towards the exit of the Dal, "Call me later tell me if you find your Hsien. Remember this time no Ice Giants." The pothien went back to her car sitting in it for a minute before turning it on. She was thankful she was the fae she was otherwise Bo would have almost drained any other fae to heal. The succubus was supposed to be a friend with benefits but now the doctor was running to be her knight in shining armor. She was starting to realize that she had feelings for Bo. If she kept healing her she would never be able to peel herself away from the succubus. The pothien was trying to decide if that was a good or bad thing.

Dyson was behind Bo, "Another good way to stop trying to die would be to stop helping Dark Fae. They aren't good for anyone."

"Do you just randomly give advice even when no one asks," he was so cryptic it got under her nerves. Despite that she knew under it the shifter was a good guy as was the siren. Kenzi was right she just needed to give the two of them a chance. It didn't help that majority of her focus was on the extremely hot and sexy blonde.

**HOURS LATER**

The pothien shook her head as she saw Bo's number on her phone. "Twice in one day, how did I get so lucky?" If the brunette could see her she would have seen the smile that Lauren couldn't wipe off her face.

"Here I was thinking I was the lucky one. Found the Hsien, his name was Lucas and he was a complete jerk. Kenzi was with Dyson and I got some interesting information from an Oracle. Would you care to come over," for some reason as soon as Bo heard the news that her mother was still alive she wanted to call the fae doctor and share it with her. She was hoping that the blonde fae would come by. Considering they weren't supposed to be together and yet there were spending a lot of time with each other.

"I will be over soon," the pothien hung up the phone as her stomach turned and her heart beat increased. What exactly did the Oracle tell Bo and why was it interesting information? The bigger question was why did she want to share it with Lauren? She couldn't help but feel that maybe the Oracle said some things that she shouldn't have.


	4. Saving You

A/N: It is getting closer to Lauren's secret being exposed so just hang in there. Again this story will be Canon up to 1x08 (Vexed) after it will start to change from the original story. For now most of the changes is Lauren where it was Dyson as well as the doctor always being fae. Huge thanks to those who took the time to read this rewrite of Lost Girl. Thanks for following this story, adding it to your favorites and taking the time to write a review. Reviews mean so much to any writer as some of you know. Again some of the quotes are direct from season 1, I didn't create them and the characters don't belong to me, I am simply borrowing them. Enjoy!

* * *

Lauren pulled up in front of Bo's house and waited in her car for another minute before getting out. She always made sure to keep a distance from anyone. Her whole life fae have flirted with her because of the fae species she was. For the longest time she chalked up majority of her suitors to this and always kept emotion out of it not wanting to go through heart break over and over again repeatedly. There was only one time that she cared and it didn't end so well. From that moment she made sure to keep her heart under lock and key. The pothien couldn't say she was in love but she did love the woman. To her there was a huge difference between loving someone and being in love. Being in love was the strongest of them all it is when you give all of yourself to someone heart, mind and soul. Loving someone could be with your whole heart maybe even your mind but not your soul. To Lauren falling in love is something that could happen to someone once if it was to happen at all. She wasn't cold just a skeptic.

Now she found herself caring for this newly arrived, knack for trouble, unaligned succubus. The fae doctor slanted forward against the steeling wheel of her car. _Bo was just supposed to be intriguing to me. I was just supposed to help heal her and now I am worrying that she found out the one thing I don't want her to. The one thing I don't know how to explain. Why do I care so much?_ The blonde fae was never one to believe in fate. To believe that destiny was written in the stars. Maybe that was what appealed to her about science. That was based solely on facts on things that could be proven. She was awoken from her thoughts as she heard a noise to her right. Looking up she saw Bo gazing at her from the door of her house. The brunette must have seen her outside and was now standing there. She looked so beautiful standing in the doorway with the moonlight hitting her face so perfectly. _Breathless!_ Lauren shook the thoughts from her head as she took a deep breath getting ready for the inevitable battle.

"I was wondering if you were going to come in," the succubus was smiling but there was a touch of flirtation in her voice. This immediately made the pothien feel better if the brunette found out her secret the last thing she would be doing is flirting even a little bit of it would be unlikely.

Bo was inside when she happened to pass by the window seeing Lauren inside her car. She watched her for a few minutes before going outside. She didn't know why she wasn't coming in. It seemed that she was deep in thought. The succubus couldn't peel her eyes off of her. The fae doctor was gorgeous and whenever the brunette gazed at her it was like she was in a trance. The way her blonde hair seemed to shine and highlight her face perfectly, her warm brown eyes that were so appealing, and that amazing smile. Even if you wanted to be mad at her there was no one that wouldn't melt under that smile. The succubus went outside never taking her eyes off of the pothien. She wasn't trying to rush her; the brunette just wanted a better view instead of the one she was getting through the window. When she saw her getting out of the car she asked her if she was planning on coming in almost forgetting why she called her there. It was easy to get lost in her beauty.

Lauren flashed that killer smile at Bo as she walked past her heading inside the house. "Where is Kenzi," it wasn't the first thing she was planning on saying but she couldn't help but notice the tiny human missing. Usually wherever the succubus was the goth was right behind her.

"Kenzi is with Dyson and Hale at the Dal. We can go there if you miss them," she gave a warm smile knowing that the blonde had no intention of leaving. Bo could see her aura and it was showing her that she was happy right where she was.

The pothien playfully hit the succubus seeing the way she was looking at her. "Not nice using your fae abilities on others," the doctor repeated the words Trick often used on her. The way the brunette was gazing at her she knew Bo was checking out her aura. Lauren also knew it would be burning warmer than usual because that was the affect the brunette had on her. It was more than just the type of fae they were but the blonde still was in denial about that as much as she could deny it.

Bo was standing in front of the doctor. She put her hands on the both sides of Lauren's face as she stared deeply into her eyes before moving in to kiss the doctor. Feeling the pothien's body against hers made the heat in her rise up. They just fit each other so perfectly and every kiss was magnetized. Every little touch was electric the brunette could almost feel the currents run through her body. She knew it had to be the effect of the pothien species. She pulled out of the kiss before it led to other things and right now as much as she wanted to tear the fae doctor's clothes off she called her there for a reason. She was plastered against the blonde before peeling herself off of her before saying, "I found out some information for helping that dark fae. My mother is still alive."

Lauren was flooded with relief. It was about Bo's mother not about her the Oracle told her something about her family this was good. No it was better than good it was fantastic. "Bo that's incredible, who is she?" As relieved as she was that the information wasn't about her she was happy that the succubus was getting some much needed family details. Which reminded the blonde fae that she was going to have a little chat with Trick, if he was Bo's grandfather the brunette deserved to know.

"That part I don't know but it's a start I know she is alive. My mother is alive I have a chance at finding her. At finding out who I really am," the brunette was overjoyed when she talked about her mom. There were so many things she wanted to ask her. To know why she gave her up to human parents knowing she was fae? Why she did it to begin with? If they were alike at all? The possibilities were endless and Bo was happy that there was the chance to ask her if she could locate her. Besides Kenzi the pothien was the first one that she wanted to share the news with.

The pothien saw the expression on the brunette's face. She looked elated. It warmed the blonde fae's heart to see the succubus that thrilled. The blonde loved Bo's smile. It was the perfect smile. The scientist in her knew there are 43 muscles in the face, most of which are controlled by the seventh cranial nerve. Most people called this the facial nerve Lauren knew the correct term and preferred to use that. This nerve exits the cerebral cortex and emerges from your skull just in front of your ears. It then splits into five primary branches: Tempral, zygomatic, buccal, mandibular and cervical. These branches reach different areas of the face and enervate muscles that allow the face to twist and contort into a variety of expressions. With all that knowledge it surprised the pothien how Bo's smile amazed her more than knowing all of that. It also seemed like the brunette's eyes had a sparkle to them that Lauren never saw before. The blonde fae knew that Bo was having quite the affect on her. Bo literally had her enchanted. "That is great news Bo so how do we start our search for your mom," the doctor moved towards the succubus as she asked her.

The brunette was ecstatic when she was telling the blonde fae the news. Watching the way Lauren viewed Bo she noticed no one ever looked at her the way the pothien did. It was the way she did it like the succubus was the most fascinating person in a room. Lauren's gaze alone made Bo's knees weak. To most people it was just a look but there was so much more behind it. Different facial expressions can show thousands of messages. It shows someone your emotional state, feelings, and mood. Her stare showed the succubus how much she meant to the pothien whether she wanted to admit it or not. It made her feel like she could do anything if Lauren was by her side. The succubus grinned just thinking about it. Bo got all this from being under the pothien's eyes. In moments Bo had Lauren back in her arms. For tonight she was done with talking. Tonight she wanted to just feel the pothien, to kiss her, to feel like she was just hers.

**NEXT MORNING**

Lauren shot up as she heard her phone continuously ringing. "Frigging ringer," she mumbled to herself as she was holding the sheets against her tilting over the side of the bed feeling for her phone. She heard the ringing behind her making her drop back onto the bed as the succubus was holding the pthien's phone. For a second Lauren felt her heart drop till she saw the number on her phone showed the Light Fae Compound. She kissed Bo as she took the phone, "Dr. Lewis speaking," her voice was so professional you would never be able to tell she was naked wrapped in sheets at the unaligned succubus's house.

The brunette couldn't help but beam as she listened to the fae doctor talk in the phone. She loved listening to her talk all professional. It was so hard to believe this strong older fae was here with her. That out of all the fae she could have she picked the succubus. It was her bed the pothien chose to be in. The succubus couldn't help but wonder why she was the lucky one. She watched as Lauren threw the sheets back getting out of the bed completely naked while still on the phone. Bo was using all her inner strength from jumping out of the bed and pulling the blonde fae back into it with her. As soon as she saw Lauren getting dressed she knew it was serious. "Everything okay," she waited till the blonde hung up before asking.

"I have to go medical emergency. No rest for the head doctor of the light fae," Lauren headed into the bathroom already familiar with the brunette's house.

Bo was trying not to sound pathetic, "Can I come I would love to see you at work. See what you deal with," she didn't want her time with Lauren to end. The fae doctor was still such a mystery to her. What did she do when she worked? What did she do when they weren't together? The succubus knew in time she would get answers but no one is patient to questions that they want to know the answer to yesterday.

The pothien had the toothbrush in her mouth as she stopped brushing her teeth holding it between them. The blonde was contemplating taking Bo. It wouldn't hurt for her to see what she does. This was hard for her space was good between them. They were getting comfortably close and that could be a bad thing. There was this part of her that didn't want to say good-bye to the succubus till most likely later. Thinking of that made her decide almost immediately. If she had Bo with her then there was no way she could put her life in danger, "If you want to come then I think you should."

Kenzi burst into the room, "I would love to go with you guys on bring a human to work day thank you so much for asking." Her eyes were closed with her one hand over her eyes as she swung her other arm around with her hand out trying to feel around.

The pothien watched Kenzi with amusement. This human was truly like none she ever met. "Kenzi I'm dressed and Bo is covered," she was laughing a little at her actions, "You are always more than welcome to come with us. I will wait downstairs." As she passed the petite human she said quietly, "Maybe you will be back on Team Lauren?"

Bo raised an eyebrow as Lauren went past Kenzi down the stairs. The succubus grabbed her friends flaying arm till the goth opened her eyes from under her hand peeking through her fingers. The succubus smirked at her friend knowing she was up to something, "Team Lauren?"

"It's a thing between me and the doc. Don't worry Bo bo I got your back," she didn't go into detail as she went and followed after the doctor.

Lauren was impressed on how fast the two got ready and they were already pulling up to her patient's house. Kenzi loved the BMW and already asked the pothien when she could borrow the car to see what it could truly do. The blonde fae was already loving the tiny human. She was so unique how could you not. Her sense of humor was out there but it wasn't like anything Lauren ever encountered. When they got inside the house the goth decided to hang behind while the two went to examine the Aswang.

The brunette didn't know much about fae but just from looking at this one she could tell she was very sick. She listened as Lauren asked her if she ate anything different. Bo thought maybe she blacked out briefly because she could have sworn they just mentioned body parts. "I'm sorry you eat what?"

"Oh we eat human corpses," the Aswang smiled as she answered the succubus.

Bo couldn't have heard that right, "Um say what again?"

The Aswang chuckled a little as she talked to Lauren and the brunette, "She is new. We would never take a human life. We just use their dead bodies for our own nourishment."

The fae doctor knew that it didn't appear too good for the Aswang. The blonde said she would test what she ate to make sure that there was nothing in there. As the two went into the kitchen they watched Kenzi eating a big spoonful of the soup that the Aswang last ate. Both of their mouths dropped open as they watched the human eating away. Kenzi gazed up at them, "What?" Lauren explained to the goth that Aswang's eat dead human body parts and this was the last thing she ate before falling ill. The petite human jumped out of the chair while processing this new piece of information, "Not only does this Aswang have a very unfortunate name, but they also eat dead people! And nobody thought to mention this to me, like hey Kenzi watch out for random body parts or by the way foot soup!" She was pacing as she was yelling at the two of them. She knew she should have stayed home but she wanted to watch the pothien with her best friend to see them working together watching the older fae's behavior. Still going through what was told to her, "Worst case scenario I just ate toxic soup, best case scenario I am a toe sucking cannibal."

The succubus stared into the eyes of the woman she knew she was starting to fall in love with, "Can you help her?"

Lauren's heart sped up at the sound of fear in Bo's voice. The look in her eyes when she talked to her made the fae doctor want to turn into SuperMan and save the human by rewinding time stopping Kenzi before she took even a taste of the soup. As soon as the succubus asked her she knew she was going to do whatever she had to. "We need to find where she got the foot from. We will track down its original location." She stood in front of Bo putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders as she peered into her eyes, "I will make a cure for Kenzi. I promise I will not let her die."

Kenzi piped up from the corner, "I know I am always putting my foot in my mouth but at least it is my foot."

The pothien picked up her phone making a call before giving the succubus the information of the place that the foot came from. She drove the two of them to their car so they could investigate where the funeral place got the foot from while she headed to the light fae medical facility to have it set up for the Aswang and possibly Kenzi. While she was driving there she called Dyson, "Hey Dyson it's Lauren I need to ask a favor."

The shifter grinned into the other line of the phone he waited for this moment for almost half a century, "You need my help?"

"It's not a marriage proposal Dyson," she huffed into the phone. Lauren hated needing help she was strong and old. She never needed to ask for help most of the time she was capable of solving problems all on her own. It was what she was good at but since Bo she seemed to be doing a ton of things that she never did.

The wolf gave a light laugh, "I already sent out the wedding invitations."

Yup she was going to kill him. "Can you help or not?"

"Of course Lauren what do you need," this time his normal serious tone was back in place. The pothien explained to him what happened with Bo and Kenzi. The shifter remained quiet while listening to the fae doctor's story. When she was done explaining he finally spoke, "So you are saying that Bo and Kenzi are in trouble yet again but this time it happened under your watch? You're slipping doctor," he was entertained by this. Lauren was always on top of her game and nothing bad happened under her watch yet the succubus who had a hobby of getting in trouble was still able to do it even with the pothien. This story was going to be shared with many of the light fae.

The blonde fae was mentally slapping herself for calling him but worse for Dyson being right. "Please just stay at the facility with Kenzi. She is human at a fae medical center she is going to be uncomfortable."

Dyson agreed just as the doctor pulled into the parking lot. She ran out of her car setting up as much as she could when Bo called her letting Lauren know the location the funeral place got the body from. The succubus also informed the fae doctor of the bad turn her best friend took. The pothien told her to get Kenzi there as soon as she could. The second she hung up with Bo she was back on the phone with Dyson giving him the location and making sure he did all he could on his part.

The shifter arrived at the Light Fae Facility moments after the succubus and her sidekick. The petite human looked like hell there was blood coming from her eyes. It didn't look good for her. He gave Lauren the information and handed her cards to get them into the place. The shifter let her know that he would retain the true scientist that was supposed to be going there while Bo and Lauren got whatever they needed to. He kept glancing back at Kenzi. The pothien noticed this, "Looks like I am not the only one falling for one of the duo."

Dyson snapped his attention back to the blonde, "That is crazy she is human. She won't even live that long and she will live even less if you two don't hurry." As much as the fae doctor wanted to argue with the shifter she knew he was right Kenzi's situation was going from bad to worse. She grabbed Bo and left leaving the wolf with the human.

He strolled over to Kenzi's bed feeling helpless. Just like the doctor he was used to being able to fix a situation by himself. Now he had to hope that Bo and Lauren would be able to get whatever they had to before the human's life was cut shorter than it was originally going to be. He sat on the side of her bed softly putting his hands through her hair. He grinned a little that she wasn't wearing a wig for once. Maybe the doctor was right maybe he was thinking of this human a little more then he should. The shifter never bothered with humans before he always believed fae were superior. Since the succubus came into his life and was constantly in trouble he has spent time with the two of them. Bo was hot and sexy but clearly falling for the doctor. Dyson also knew as much as Lauren was fighting it she was returning the brunette's feelings. The more time he spent with the two the more he laughed at the way the human was. She was unique to all others. Now all he wanted to do was breathe life into her.

Kenzi woke up freaking out about where she was. Not wanting to upset her more he told her they could go wherever she wanted he would take her and watch her. The last place he was expecting her to want to go to was a cemetery. He watched helplessly as her condition seemed to get worse. He called the last person he thought to call. When Trick answered the phone at the Dal the shifter told him about Kenzi and her worsening condition. Dyson wasn't sure how the Blood King would feel if he felt anything at all about the situation but was shocked when the older fae told him to bring the human to the Dal. Dyson didn't need to be told twice as he scooped her up in his arms bringing her to Trick.

It didn't take long for him to get her there while Trick used something to slow down the human's bleeding. He looked up at Dyson, "I hope they hurry up."

It was Kenzi who broke the tension, "I'm fricking freezing dude could you like wolf out and lie on my feet?"

Dyson smiled at her, "Maybe later." Now he just had to hope there would be a later. It didn't take much longer. Lauren's number displayed on the wolf's phone as he picked it up a little too anxiously. "Tell me you have the antidote?"

"I have it, we are headed back to the compound," there was relief in Lauren's voice. She was happy that Kenzi would live and she was even happier that she made Bo proud. The doctor turned her car around when Dyson explained how the petite goth didn't want to stay at the fae compound so he took her to the Blood King. She hung up the phone with Dyson as she booked it over to the Dal. Lauren got there in record time as they headed inside so the pothien could administer the antidote. She left the shifter and the brunette by the tiny human as she went over to Trick. "Are you Bo's maternal or paternal grandfather?" She knew for a fact he was at this point and now she needed to know how he was related to the succubus that was stealing her heart.

Trick sighed heavily as he contemplated telling his long time friend. "I will talk to you about this Lauren but not now. Today isn't the time," he answered as he nodded towards the human slowly coming to it.

The pothien went by Bo's side standing behind her putting her hand on her shoulder as she watched Kenzi. The succubus put her hand over Lauren's tilting her face into the doctor's hand. Dyson saw the exchange and the look of contentment on the pothien's face. It brought a smile to the shifter's face he wanted the blonde to be happy. He just didn't think she was capable of allowing herself to be happy. He put his attention back to the human as her eyes started to flutter open.

Kenzi was starting to feel better. She no longer felt like someone was sucking the life out of her with a straw. She gazed over at the shifter beside her, to her best friend, to the pothien standing behind her. She was definitely back on Team Lauren but knew she could take advantage of this opportunity. "What is your fae ability," was the first thing the human was able to ask as she locked her eyes onto the blonde's watching the smile creep onto her face.


	5. Unraveling

A/N: As usual continued thanks to those who take the time to write reviews you guys rock. Everyone who reads, follows, adds this to their favorites, a huge THANKS to all of you as well. You are the ones that keep it going. I love hearing what you guys are thinking so continue with your insightful reviews they are awesome. Now the doctor's fae powers will be known and her secret is coming closer to surfacing, aahhh. Enjoy…

* * *

Lauren couldn't help but grin at this extremely feisty human. "You want to know my abilities now when you almost died."

Kenzi forced the best smile she was able to muster through the pain. "You owe me doc you kinda of made me a cannibal without giving me the heads up."

The fae doctor gave up she knew the goth was persistent and would get her way. "It is similar to Bo's. She is the fae of seduction and I am the fae of desire."

Kenzi scrunched her face, "Eww barf you heal on sexual chi too?"

"You don't let anyone finish," the pothien pointed back and forth from Bo to Kenzi, "you are the same like that. I don't heal on sexual chi I just heal faster than a human. If I broke my arm and I wrapped it by the next day all healed. Not as fast as Bo but still effective."

The petite goth was staring at the blonde fae open mouthed, "Your Buffy the Vampire Slayer?"

No one knew as many shows or movies as this human. The pothien couldn't stop herself from laughing, "Actually it's a notable comparison."

"You have slayer powers that is your ability," Kenzi pressed on she wasn't going to let it go till she had the answer.

Lauren shook her finger, "I didn't say that I said my ability to heal was like that. Do you really want to see what I can do because it is similar to Bo?" When Kenzi nodded the doctor continued, "Any volunteers?" Both Bo and Dyson said they would. She found this fun since the wolf knew her fae powers. "I will pick Dyson for this." The pothien gazed over at the shifter when he looked into her eyes her pupils dilated as she spoke to him, "Dyson I want you to serenade Kenzi." While she was talking to him the wolf appeared to be in a trance his whole body was limp as his eyes were locked onto hers.

Her pupils returned to normal and Dyson seemed to be himself. He faced Kenzi and started singing, "_All of my life, Where have you been, I wonder if I'll ever see you again, And if that day comes, I know we could win, I wonder if I'll ever see you again…"_

The fae doctor caught the shifter's eye, "Enough." Dyson stopped singing cleared his throat and sat up straight. Kenzi and Bo were hysterical.

"Dude that's what vamps can do I seen it on True Blood," Kenzi loved that power.

"That's what vampires on TV can do not fae that are Vampire like. They just drink blood, can float and don't need to breathe." Lauren corrected.

"What was that," this time is was the succubus who was intrigued.

"I can compel you to do what I want." The doctor had a playful grin on.

"You can compel anyone?" Bo was impressed that Lauren didn't even need to get close to someone to use her ability.

"No one is immune to it." Lauren normally wasn't so open about her abilities but since Kenzi was in pretty shitty shape she decided to just answer all the questions now. One less thing she would be keeping from the succubus.

Bo's hand started to glow red as she touched Lauren's arm, "And what do you think of me doctor?"

"Your ability doesn't work on everyone," the fae doctor chuckled at the brunette's failed attempt. She caught Bo's eye as her pupils dilated, "Pull me into the hottest most passionate kiss that you have ever done." When the doctor's eyes returned to normal the succubus pushed her down onto a chair straddling her as she grabbed the pothien's shirt pulling her into the kiss that the blonde just requested. Only when Kenzi started to make gagging sounds did the doctor pull away breaking the compulsion.

Bo got up with a smirk on, "For the record you never need to compel me to do that."

Lauren returned the smirk before putting on a more serious face when she turned to her patient. "Kenzi it is safe for you to go home but take it easy for the rest of the night. And we are even now." The succubus asked her if she was going to come by that night but the fae doctor told her she had work to catch up on. The wolf picked up the human carrying her to the car. When all three left the blonde fae went over to the Blood King. "I'm right I know she is your granddaughter."

Trick covered his eyes making sure that he she wasn't going to use her compulsion on him. "I am. How did you know?"

"There is something about her that I can't explain she is different from any fae I have ever met and she is strong. Too strong to be a regular succubus but the granddaughter of the Blood King that makes more sense. Stop covering your eyes I wouldn't compel you."

"Her mother was my daughter Aifie. For now that is all you need to know. Her mother is dangerous and I fear that she will return here looking for Bo. You must not tell her Lauren," Trick was not asking this of her and she knew it.

She was never disrespectful to elder fae but in this particular circumstance it was different. "For now," was all the doctor could say before she headed out the door.

**NEXT DAY – LIGHT FAE MEDICAL COMPOUND**

Bo came storming into the medical center grabbing the pothien's arm. "Something is wrong. I can feel it. I am irritated and I can't think clearly. Everything is getting under my skin and annoying the shit out of me." The brunette rambled on as she was talking to the doctor.

Lauren raised an eyebrow at her while she watched her pace at a hyper speed. She took Bo's hand bringing her over to an examination table. Just as she was about to start looking her over Kenzi came marching in going on about some of the same things. The fae doctor went over to her checking her first since the succubus seemed to be a little calmer. The brunette stared at the two watching as it seemed they were starting to flirt with each other. Bo squinted her eyes because it appeared that the two were kissing and all over each other right in front of her. Just when she was going to say something her eyes focused and she watched as Lauren finished giving Kenzi an exam. Before the blonde fae was able to check the succubus out she hopped off the table leaving the medical facility with Kenzi.

The pothien rubbed her head knowing that something had to be up after all it was these two. She picked up the phone dialing the shifter, "What did she do now because Bo was in here all hyper and paranoid same as Kenzi."

"I saw them earlier. I was with Hale checking out a string of murders when our two favorite people happened to be right across the street at a house where one of the murders took place. I told her to keep an eye out that was the last I spoke with them," the shifter was slightly nervous now. The tiny human was barely healed from what happened the other day and now she was yet again in danger. He was starting to accept this was going to be ritual.

Lauren closed her eyes as she sighed. It was definitely trouble. "Tell me what you know and I will start to look into it." Dyson explained everything he could about the cases. He told Hale to go check on the duo while he went back over things to make sure nothing was left out. The blonde fae hung up the phone glanced at her notes and started to flip through books. It was when she was on the page that described a Djieiene that she knew she hit bull's eye. She held the paper up of the notes she took against what the book said she turned to call Dyson and slammed into the Ash.

"You found a Djieiene?" He was giving her a stern look.

The pothien glanced down knowing the Ash preferred her not looking him dead in the eye considering her ability. "It is possible."

"I assume it has to do with why the unaligned succubus stopped here before with her human friend. Is it with her," he really wasn't asking he knew that the pothien was taking an interest in her. By Lauren doing this much research told him all he needed to know. Her silence confirmed it. "Call a quarantine in my name. If you want the succubus to live I suggest you work fast." With that he left.

The fae doctor cursed him out a little under her breathe as she called the head of security letting them know a quarantine needed to be carried out at the location. She then stepped outside of the facility calling Dyson, "We have a problem, please tell me Hale found something?"

The shifter was just leaving one of the houses, "It's a Djieiene all the houses are covered in spider webs. It also goes with the signs Bo and Kenzi are showing. And I sent Hale there."

"Well it gets worse the Ash had me call a quarantine on Bo's house anyone who is in it is stuck there and we have little to no time to find it and kill it."

"I suggest we work quickly doctor," the shifter was pissed at the pothien's carelessness now the Ash caught her and time was working against them even more so then before. He had to worry about all three of the people in the house or the Ash would have them killed. "Meet me at the Dal." He knew if there was one person that could know more it would be the Blood King.

**DAL**

The two light fae just finished telling Trick all they knew about the Djieiene. He listened silently while they talked knowing only his granddaughter could get wrapped up in this. She certainly was a magnet for problems. When they were done giving him all the details he answered, "I know someone who likes to collect rare and dangerous species." He gave them the name of the only person that came to mind. Dyson left to get the guy while Lauren stayed with Trick.

"How are things with Bo," he was wondering how his young fae granddaughter was getting into the heart of the pothien.

"Well they aren't boring," the blonde fae gave a mild laugh. "We aren't actually together but she is different."

The Blood King watched his long time friend as she seemed to be having an inner struggle with her answer. He knew the fae doctor never really dated and was extremely cautious with who she trusted. He liked her for Bo it was just what she needed someone smart and level headed like the doctor. The only problem was he needed to make sure that the pothien was going to be sticking around. "I think you are the one person that she would listen to. That is a good thing Lauren. She could use guidance."

The fae doctor cocked her head slightly while she addressed the Blood King trying not to come off as too aggressive, "And what will she think of me when she finds out I knew her mother's name and her grandfather while she thinks she has no family?"

Trick knew Lauren was never one to curb her tongue so her brassiness really wasn't shocking. "We will tell her Lauren but now isn't the time." He wanted to say secrets shouldn't be an issue for her since no one knew too much about the blonde fae but he didn't want to push it. Lauren was getting close to Bo if pushed she most likely would tell her everything and Trick wasn't ready for that.

Dyson came back in with guy who was talking about how much he loved his spider. The fae doctor was wrapped up in reading about the Djieiene to try and see if there was anything she missed while the shifter was questioning the man. Lauren jumped up from the bar stool. "The heart has to be destroyed in order to kill it and it's venom to wear off." She was pulling out her cell phone about to call Bo when another paragraph caught her eye. She dropped her hand that was holding the phone as she glanced over at the guy Dyson was speaking to. "The Djieiene hides its heart where it feels it would be protected." The Blood King and the shifter now looked at the man as well all of them knew without saying it where the heart would be.

Lauren had her stethoscope in her ears as she was listening till she found the extra heart beat. Trick knocked the guy out while the pothien cut him open pulling the heart out before stabbing it killing the poisonous spider. Immediately after she grabbed her phone calling the Ash's head of security letting them know to call of the cleansing in his name. She glanced over at the shifter next to her.

"Next time try being more careful with your research so you don't put Kenzi's life in danger. Her being around fae all the time does that just fine without your help," he didn't care if the edge in his voice was harsh he wanted it to be.

Lauren wasn't fazed by his words or there tone. "Try being honest and telling her how you feel or are you too good for the truth?"

Dyson narrowed his eyes at his long time friend, "Are you?" Everyone knew there was more to the pothien then they could find out but learned to appreciate the mystery that was her. Since she was now attacking him over the truth he didn't care if he went back at her for the same thing. It was the pot calling the kettle black.

**NEXT DAY – LAUREN'S PLACE**

The doctor's cell phone was ringing as she was coming out of the shower trying to answer it seeing that it was the succubus calling. "What did you do now?"

"Where do you live?" The brunette's voice was shaky and labored.

Lauren gave her directions and right after the succubus said she would be there shortly. The pothien glanced in the mirror knowing there probably wasn't a point in getting dressed judging by the sound of the brunette. She wrapped the towel around her and waited till she heard the buzzer. She hit it so the elevator would take Bo up to her Loft. When the elevator doors opened the pothien wasn't prepared to see the succubus like that. Bo was literally dripping with blood. It was just pouring down the sides of her. The fae doctor didn't say anything as she let the towel drop before pulling the brunette inside to her. The succubus responded immediately as they both got Bo out of her bloody clothes.

**HOURS LATER – LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

The fae doctor was sitting at her desk looking over some research she was working on when Bo came barging in. The corners of Lauren's mouth twitched as she tried to fight the smile that was struggling to come out. She didn't want to encourage her behavior but she was getting used to it. "When I left this morning I thought today was going to be a quiet day." They had a morning filled with hot steamy erotic kind of sex. Neither one getting enough of the other as they continued their sexcapades till Lauren saw the time knowing she had to be in work shortly. The sex in the shower was so passionate she was sure the brunette couldn't possibly have one more orgasm. Thankful she was right as Bo seemed ready to pass out and that's why the fae doctor was sure today was going to be nice and quiet with no unaligned succubus filled problems yet here they were, again.

The succubus gave a sarcastic smile at the doctor she was falling in love with, "Ha ha, I need you to get me in with the Ash I have to talk to him."

Now the pothien wasn't smiling as she fell back into her chair gazing at the brunette with the most serious expression she ever had when talking to her. "Why," it was the only word the blonde fae could get out.

Bo stood in front of Lauren propping herself against her desk. "I talked to this guy Seigfreid, he said that this fae on death row would know about my mother. I went there to talk to her and Lou Ann was framed."

The blonde fae dropped forward on her desk letting her head hit it lightly. She softly tapped her head on her desk as she thought how this could be happening to her. Always so careful and calculated on top of her game and then came Bo. This suddenly became her life. She finally lifted her head back up to talk to Bo, "I thought I screwed you senseless this morning. Don't you sleep?"

The brunette gave a seductive smirk at the doctor's reference. She leaned into the pothien pressing her lips roughly against hers asking permission to enter her mouth as her tongue slid in. The blonde fae was happy to oblige but only for a moment knowing in her place of work. Lauren put her hand on Bo's shoulder pushing her back. The succubus sighed, "You did screw me senseless which is probably why I want to speak to your boss."

Lauren picked up the phone as she dialed the Ash. She told him that Bo wanted to speak with him thinking he would dismiss it shocked that he said to bring her there. The pothien got up grabbing the brunette's hand, "Be careful speaking with him. Try to be respectful."

The succubus did the exact opposite of what the fae doctor asked of her. Letting the Ash know he was an ass for not doing anything to help out an innocent fae even if she was Dark. Lauren was shaking her head in the corner Bo being so young and unaligned she wasn't understanding the politics. When the brunette stormed out the Ash nodded to the pothien that it was okay she follow after her. It didn't take her long to catch up to her, "Are you insane? Lou Ann is Dark Fae we cannot get involved Bo for so many reasons. It is stepping on the Dark's toes and their decisions."

"I think I might be the only sane one. You will all stand by while an innocent fae dies for a crime she didn't do and you will not lift a finger because she isn't Light Fae. Would you let me die since I am not Light?" Bo couldn't understand the logic behind it. She didn't care Light or Dark innocent was innocent there was nothing more to it.

"That isn't a fair comparison and you know it," the pothien's tone softened.

"Do I," Bo was still pissed that they weren't going to help this fae. She stormed away not wanting to waste more time. She needed to find who killed this fae's kids so Bo could bring the real murderer to justice.

The blonde fae was standing there when the Ash came up beside her, "I know you have been spending time with her Lauren. I am assuming it is to try and persuade her to align with the Light Fae. The fae that was involved was Vex a Mesmer. He is a favorite of the Morrigan make sure she stays away from him if she attacks him it could cause Evony to want the succubus dead. I don't think either of us are ready for that."

The doctor was pissed it seemed like everyone was using the succubus in some way. Trick and Dyson knew that Aifie was her mother and Trick was her grandfather. Thanks to her pursuing this she knew it as well. She had her own secrets she had to keep from the brunette and now this. She didn't face the Ash when she talked to him since she had an overwhelming desire to punch him in his face. "She doesn't listen to reason."

"She is a succubus use your other talents to distract her," he walked away after he hinted for Lauren to continue to sleep with the brunette. That really angered her but he was right if Bo went after Vex it could have deadly consequences for her. The pothien went into her office sat down and got to work. When she was finished mixing chemicals she grabbed her stuff before leaving going over to the succubus's house hoping she would be there but first she had one stop to make.

She pulled into the Dal's parking lot. The pothien went in trying to locate Trick. When she didn't spot him in the pub itself she went by the door to his chambers knocking on it. The Blood King answered it surprised to see the blonde fae there. "Lauren what's wrong?"

The doctor handed him a few vials. "You have connections. Make sure this is switched with the lethal injection they are going to give Lou Ann. This will make it appear that she is dead but she won't be. Someone needs to be in the morgue when she wakes up to sneak her out. I can't think of anyone better then you. You want me to lie to your granddaughter then I need you to pull this off."

Trick never saw Lauren so demanding. "I will take care of it. Thank you Lauren you are one of my greatest friends." As he saw her leaving he pressed on, "Where are you going now?"

"To continue to save your granddaughter seems like one of us should be," and she was out of ear shot before the Blood King could respond. He knew he would have to talk to her and smooth things over but not today. He would see how she was doing tomorrow. For now he had a task of his own as he glanced down at the vials in his hand.

**CRACK SHACK**

When the fae doctor pulled up in front of the the brunette's house she was happy to see her car there. She was mentally cursing herself out for doing this. The pothien was trying to reason with herself. It wasn't like this was something new she has been sleeping with the brunette for awhile now. They both immensely enjoyed it and after this morning how much more could Bo really handle. Lauren was older and a more powerful fae of sexual desire. If anyone could wear down a succubus it should be the fae doctor. She got out of her car as she strolled over to Bo's door knocking on it.

As soon as she answered the door Lauren stepped inside going over to the succubus. She put her hands on the side of Bo's face staring deeply into her eyes as she dragged the brunette into a fiery kiss. Letting her hands glide down the succubus's body stopping at the waist band of her pants. She quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them as she slipped her hand in never breaking the kiss. Bo was the one to pull away to let out a heavy moan as she felt the doctor enter her. The brunette let her hands drop to her waist as she pushed her pants further down not wanting the pothien to slow down the pace she was moving at. The succubus thrust her hips with the same rhythm the blonde fae was using. Lauren was using her one free hand to slip under Bo's shirt letting her fingers tease her erect nipples as the doctor was licking her neck.

Hours later they were in the brunette's bed sound asleep. The pothien woke with a start as she gazed over at the succubus. She was in a deep sleep. I guess after almost a full morning of sex followed by late afternoon throughout the night was bound to do that. The blonde fae actually lost count on how many orgasms both of them had. She even felt too good to move but it wasn't an option for her. She discreetly got dressed before leaving the bedroom. The pothien saw her human best friend passed out on the couch. Lauren was barely breathing till she got outside. She wanted to just scream at everything that was happening. Her car purred to life and for once she was happy she spent the money on the expensive vehicle. The engine was quiet there was no way it woke anyone sleeping inside. The clock in her car read 3am. She pulled away from Bo's house heading towards Carpe Noctem.

**CARPE NOCTEM**

The doctor pulled into the parking lot slamming her car door shut as she went into the club. The place was empty but she knew he would be there, "VEX."

"Looky looky lou it is the light fae doctor out in a dark fae club. Someone is being naughty," The Mesmer came out from the shadows.

Lauren spun around to face him and Vex quickly closed his eyes. "Bo is going to find out you killed Lou Ann's kids and she is going to come here to kick your ass. Which you completely deserve," she got close to the dark fae, "Don't think of hurting her."

"That's just plain rude she doesn't even know my reasons. I was just following orders doctor," he still had his eyes shut which also meant he couldn't use his ability on the doctor.

The pothien didn't move away from him, "She has ways that she finds things out so when she learns it was you try and disappear." The fae doctor turned around ready to leave there. Till she heard Vex talking from behind her, "And what about you love? What happens when the succubus finds out who you really are?"


	6. Surfacing

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads, follows, favors, or takes the time to write your insightful reviews. I promise I will not drag out Lauren's secret but I will warn everyone now most aren't going to like it. Again this is why it is called Dirty Little Secret instead of Itty Bitty Secret, lol. Just wanted to give a huge heads up on that one so everybody is prepared I was almost hunted down and murdered for one of my other stories lol. Seriously constructive criticism is always welcomed. To reviewer MarvelousMax, Vex closed his eyes so that Lauren couldn't compel him. Enjoy the road it is going to start to become a very bumpy one and yes the secret may break them up but you know Doccubus is endgame. (For those that have read Back to Your Heart, no I will not do that kind of ending with this or any other story). The canon is going to start to fall away from this chapter on.

* * *

Lauren stood motionless at Vex's words. It took her a minute before she spun back around to face the Mesmer again. When he saw her turning back around he shut his eyes again not wanting to be compelled. She went right up to the dark fae, "She knows the fae I am and she knows exactly what I can do."

Not wanting to even squint Vex spoke with his eyes tightly closed, "Darling we both know I am not referring to your fae species. You have yourself a very dirty naughty little secret."

The pothien usually was able to keep herself together but right now wasn't one of those times. She grinded her teeth as she narrowed her eyes before punching the Memser right in the face. Vex stumbled backwards as he lifted his hands to his nose but he still never even blinked. "Blimey that hurt. Does she know you can be a nasty bugger as well?" He ducked not knowing if the blonde fae was going to take a swing again or not.

The fae doctor grabbed Vex by the shirt pulling him close to her. "If she finds you Vex say nothing. It is not your place and you do not want to screw with me." She released her grip pushing him backwards as she did, "Don't say I didn't warn you. Oh and as a doctor I would suggest ice for your nose."

She waltzed out of there before he had the opportunity to say anything else. Lauren wasn't sure who she was more aggravated with the dark fae or herself. He was right there was something she was keeping from the succubus but she couldn't tell her. She didn't want to get Bo involved or put her in the middle of something that she shouldn't be in. The blonde fae never felt this much anger. She punched the side of the club then shook her hand from the pain. Looking at her knuckles they were all cut up and bleeding. "Shit," she mumbled to herself before getting into her car. She slammed the steering wheel a few times before starting the car up. The fae doctor had been living with this secret for half a century there were times she felt worse about it than others. But now everything was different because of the brunette. The pothien was starting to develop true feelings for the succubus. Although she tried desperately not to she did all she could but Bo kept getting herself in trouble. She was the only one to help her heal. What was supposed to be just helping turned into more even though she didn't admit that to the succubus yet. She didn't even admit it to herself till right now.

It was 4am so she wasn't gone all that long she was hoping to sneak back into bed, hide her hand in the morning and get out of there. She shut her car off getting back into the house. Kenzi was still in the same spot and position she was originally in. Lauren was thankful the human was such a heavy drinker. She tip-toed back up the stairs, got undressed, and crawled back into bed. Her heart rate started returning to normal till the succubus grabbed her arm. The pothien almost fell out of the bed.

"Hi, where did you sneak off to?" Bo was now on her side leaning up as she gazed down at the blonde fae.

Her heart race shot back up. She was trying to think fast and said the only thing that came natural to her, "Medical emergency."

The succubus seemed to be considering it as the truth. "Why didn't you tell me?" Bo wanted to believe her. She was falling hard for this fae doctor. However, it was the second time she caught her leaving her house at an odd hour. The first time she passed it off as them hardly knowing each other but this time that excuse wasn't going to fly. This time she needed to hear it from Lauren why it was okay for the succubus to wake up fifteen minutes ago to find the doctor gone. What was worse was the blonde fae tried to sneak back into the bed like she was never missing. That is what was really eating the succubus.

Lauren pulled herself together. After all she has been around for centuries. There was no reason to get panicked now. She just needed to make herself sound believable. The pothien really was starting to care and it wasn't easy lying to someone that you had feelings for. "I didn't want to wake you. You had a busy evening thought I would let you sleep. I didn't know you would be so upset by it. After all I did come back when I was done." She tried giving her best playful smile.

The brunette didn't really know what to say. She wasn't sure the time that the fae doctor left so that meant she had no definite amount of time that Lauren was gone for. Bo couldn't explain it she just had a feeling there was something the pothien wasn't telling her. It was just a gut instinct. Maybe she was trying to push the succubus away like she did before. She wasn't positive but for now she was going to let it go. "True you did." The brunette gave a flirtatious smile since they were both up.

**NEXT MORNING**

Lauren came downstairs with Bo. Kenzi was sitting in a stool with her upper body sprawled out over the counter. The pothien bent her head to see the human's face better, "you still with us?"

The tiny human pointed to the coffee before muttering out the word, "Coffee." Her eyes were hazy.

The fae doctor bent over the counter next to her. "Maybe you should try cutting down on drinking. I hear it does wonders."

The goth gave the older fae the finger. "That's my response. Coffee now please I was woken up by you two getting down and dirty again. Seriously who has sex that much? I got so close to making it but this was as far as I got." She was talking into the counter at this point so the two fae were mainly guessing what she was saying. The succubus was making coffee the whole time the human was mumbling. When the mug was in her hand she lifted her head slightly with a grin on like she found a hidden treasure. "Come to mama," she took a huge gulp of it.

While this was going on the pothien glanced down at her hand it was already much better then yesterday. Guess slayer healing wasn't so far off. The part that was bleeding was now pink and there was still some dead skin that she would remove later but other than that no evidence of last night. "What kind of trouble are you two planning on today? This way I can prepare the medical facility," she teased the succubus.

"I am going to get some life back into Kenzi then continue my search for this dark fae that killed Lou Ann's kids," she knew it was too late to save the fae but at least she could bring her some justice.

Lauren wanted to scream never in all these years has she met a fae so stubborn. Her being unaligned was becoming a real pain in the ass thankfully today she knew Bo wasn't going to get much done. "Today babe you are going to be hitting dead ends its La Shoshain."

"La Shashein? What the hell is that? You guys just make up days as an excuse to drink," the brunette was still getting used to the fact that she was fae. First there were all these rules now there are holidays too.

It perked Kenzi right up, "Drinking you say? What fae day is this because I am already all for it."

"It's a sacred holiday during which Light and Dark can co-mingle but no violence and no use of powers," the pothien watched the two of them as she described the holiday.

The succubus already liked this, "Which means I can talk to both at the Dal with you as back up and no one can say you are talking to the enemy. Which also means I can ask questions about the fae that set up Lou Ann."

That made it official the pothien knew the brunette wasn't going to let this go she was going to have to say something to stop her from digging. "Let me see what I can find out on my end." She kissed Bo and left.

Kenzi was grinning at her best friend, "You lurv her. And I lurv La Shawshack."

The brunette was smiling too but not because of the fae holiday. But what the tiny human said the succubus did have some strong feelings towards the pothien. Since they had time to spare the goth made the suggestion of some light shopping. Bo was in a good mood so she figured why not.

**DAL – THAT NIGHT**

Dyson was sitting with Hale when the doctor walked in. "Where is your other half? Hopefully not out causing problems today is my day off." When the shifter saw the pothien come in without the two newbies it automatically made him nervous.

The doctor smirked, "She is not my other half we aren't a couple and she is supposed to be coming here later to quiz the dark about Lou Ann."

Both the shifter and the siren shook their heads mirroring the thoughts the fae doctor had before. "For a human Kenzi has tremendous guts because Bo is going to get her killed."

Hale grinned at his partner, "You are soft on the human. I get it I dig the little mama. She is easy on the eyes."

Lauren sat next to Hale with a facial expression on that matched his. She knew he was starting to like the human but didn't want to admit to it. Dyson was like her they were older fae. Neither liked feeling that they weren't in control of their emotions but when it comes to who you start to fall for you cannot control it. Didn't mean they had to like it. Denial seemed to be the logical choice for the two of them but both were starting to give up on the whole fighting it thing.

The succubus and her best friend went into the Dal. Bo spotted the pothien almost immediately nudging her friend to show her the three fae in the corner before going to the bar first. "Hey Trick what is Lauren drinking?"

The Blood King glanced over, "Ale, do you want one?"

Before the brunette got to answer the goth did, "Eww no, give us five shots of tequila followed by a yummy but not sweet drink." She waited for the shots before heading over to the others with Bo.

The brunette sat on Lauren's lap, "For you." She gave her the shot before giving her a light quick kiss.

They sat around talking enjoying their drinks and playing pool. Lauren and Bo went up against Hale and Kenzi. The siren and human lost the round. "You just need a better partner one that actually knows how to play," Dyson took the cue from his friend and joined Kenzi against the couple who still didn't make it official.

"Did you find anything out?" The succubus was hoping she wouldn't have to mention it that the pothien was going to say something to her but as the night was going on she realized it wasn't going to happen.

The fae doctor was really hoping, no more like wishing, that the brunette was going to drop it. "Not today remember sacred holiday. I will look into it for you tomorrow."

Vex came over to the table, "Oh look it's the good fae, the almighty righteous and noble Light Fae. How are you all enjoying the festivities?" He gave the fae doctor a sly smile. It was nice being able to look the doctor in the eyes and not having to fear being compelled. The pothien was old there was no chance she would break tradition.

Hale and Dyson appeared less then pleased to see the Mesmer. Lauren kept her composure. "Bo and Kenzi this is Vex. No one pays attention to him since he is a complete pompous ass."

"That's awfully judgmental you barely know me," the Mesmer teased.

"I would have to agree with the doctor Vex you are definitely an ass," Dyson was not happy that this fae decided to come on over.

Vex gave a wide smile when he saw Kenzi standing over by the shifter, "The unaligned succubus brought her own snack. Not far love but I guess when you don't have to play by the rules you get to reap the benefits." He briefly glanced over at the pothien but not long enough for anyone else to notice.

The shifter stood in front of Kenzi getting slightly protective. Even though they couldn't use their abilities today Vex was not someone that she wanted to introduce the human to. The siren even got quieter when the dark fae joined them. Everyone knew Vex was strong not exactly the fae type you wanted to have issues with especially today when the only one that would probably break tradition would be Vex.

Bo's attention never left the dramatic dark fae's since he came over. "How do you know who I am?"

"Who hasn't heard of the unaligned sex machine? Word travels fast in our world. Not light or dark the things you can do. I would have a grand time with that although seems your girlfriend is a little uptight. If you ever want to kick back check out my club," he went over to Bo handing her a card for Carpe Noctem. "I will even let the pothien in if she plays nice." He smiled at Lauren.

She was biting the inside of her cheeks so hard she could swear she was tasting blood. The obnoxious jerk that he was came over there to taunt her. To everyone else it just appeared another dark fae decided to enter the Dal but the fae doctor knew better especially after their talk last night. He came there purposely since he was pissed at the doctor for threatening him. The dark fae had a band aid across his nose but no one asked him about it. None of the light fae cared what happened to a dark fae especially this one in particular. All the fae knew that he was a favorite of the Morrigan.

The blonde fae took a step closer to Vex. She was giving him a menacing look, "You should probably go now."

The Mesmer put his hands up innocently as he stepped backwards, "Just introducing myself to the succubus. Till we meet again," and with that he whirled around disappearing into the crowd.

A few minutes later Bo said she was going to get drinks. The pothien didn't argue because it gave her the chance to look for the Mesmer that might still be there. She had some choice words for him.

The brunette left her friends in search of the dark fae that was just near them. It didn't take her long to spot him. The Dal wasn't all that big to begin with and finding Vex wasn't exactly looking for a needle in a haystack. He was wearing black leather pants with a black shirt that had some metal clips going doing the front of it. She didn't hesitate in approaching him, "Vex, right?"

The Mesmer turned to find the unaligned succubus staring at him. This brought him more pleasure then he could express. "What can I do for you lovey?"

"You're dark fae and I was doing some researching into the dark. I recently spoke to Lou Ann she was killed for murders she didn't commit. The Dark punished her for loving a human."

Vex knew he was the one to do the killings but he sure wasn't going to tell the brunette that. "I have heard of Lou Ann. Have you asked your Light Fae friends?" The Memser turned to the direction that the Light Fae were, "I would be careful with the Light they are rotten buggers. They always know more then they let on. Keep your wits about you when you are near them."

It was then that the pothien spotted them. She didn't like this at all seeing the dark fae talking to Bo would never add up to a good thing. "Bo what did he want?" There was concern evident in the blonde fae.

"I went up to him. I needed to know if he Lou Ann." The brunette told her the truth she had nothing to hide.

The Mesmer disappeared as soon as the fae doctor got close. She kept her eyes on Bo when she was getting closer and when she asked her what the dark fae was discussing with her. When the succubus answered was when she noticed that he had vanished. "Bo he is old and dangerous. You are too young and not strong enough to take on Vex. Don't look to him for help he is not your friend," the pothien was trying to warn her but it was also for her own benefit. If the brunette did find out it was Vex and tried to take him on there was no doubt the dark fae would kill her easily. Lauren was going to have to find a way to keep the succubus from pursuing this.

**NEXT DAY**

Lauren picked up her phone as soon as it started ringing, "Hey you."

"Hi Babe, Kenzi and I got hired on a case. Dyson happens to be working the police angle on it but the sister doesn't think it was a suicide. Said it doesn't fit the way her sister was. Got to tell you I checked out some of the things the girl wrote before she died wasn't the best good bye note." The succubus figured she would call the blonde doctor. There was a possibility she would need her to take a look and see if she saw anything post mortem.

"Does this mean I will be getting a visit from you sometime today," the pothien couldn't wipe the smile from her face at the thought of seeing the brunette.

"Kinda of already on my way," she was hoping it was a good enough heads up.

Lauren hung up the phone and got ready for the succubus to arrive. It wasn't much longer before she was there. The pothien called Dyson and he had the notes from the morgue sent to the fae doctor for her to take a look. The blonde fae decided she needed to see the body to have a more accurate account of what happened. Once they got their Hale was the one to bring them down. He had a fake badge ready for the two of them to get them inside. Hale kept Bo company while Lauren investigated. "You and the doctor, how did that work? The whole pothien/succubus thing or is there more to it?"

The brunette couldn't hide her happiness at the mention of the fae doctor. "Just happened, least I think it's happening, there was that time she was a complete ass but we got passed it." She was thinking of the edge the blonde had to her voice the day after she helped her heal for the first time. Since that time things have gone much better for the two.

Hale had on his playboy smile. "It's just that it's the doc, I can't even tell you how many fae I know that have kicked it to her. I thought she didn't like to play under the sheets." The siren was in amazement that this young, unaligned, knack for trouble succubus was the one to capture the pothien's heart. Even though it was never said you had to be complete idiot to not see that they loved each other.

"Thanks," she was laughing as she said it. It seemed like the siren was knocking her skills at picking up women.

The siren realized how it sounded and wiped the grin off of his face as a more serious one took over. "Shit, not what I meant. You are hot, smoking it's just the doctor seemed not interested in anyone at all no matter their looks." He was trying to correct what he said. He didn't want Bo thinking he was criticizing her looks he found the succubus extra sexy.

Thankfully that is when the pothien remerged. "Are you hitting on her Hale?" She heard the tale end of the conversation.

"This went so bad so quickly," the siren gave up.

The fae doctor explained to the two of them that from her end it seemed like a suicide. The only thing that they missed was the woman had sex recently that appeared to be consensual. Other than that there was nothing more she could add.

"Okay looks like I will have to take Kenzi to the last club she was at. Would you mind coming by a little later tonight," she knew that the pothien was working so she didn't bother asking her about going to the club but just in case she added in, "In less you want to go to the club with us. Do some detective work?"

The blonde smiled, "That is tempting but I am behind on my work. Seems there is some succubus that keeps tying up all my free time," she lifted an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Fine, but it didn't hurt to ask. Now get back to that very important job," the two thanked Hale and Dyson for giving them access. They got back into Lauren's car and she took Bo to her own car. The doctor got out and was headed into the compound until she saw the succubus get in her car and leave. With that the pothien headed back into her own car and left. She called the Ash letting him know she was helping Bo with a case and would be back soon. Letting him believe she was still trying to get the succubus to pledge to the light. She pulled into Carpe Noctem's parking lot. The fae doctor knew the club was closed but also knew the Memser was usually there anyway. She tried all the doors, they were all locked. She knocked a few times but still no answer. The pothien pulled out her cell calling the dark fae but it went to voicemail. She hung up not bothering to leave a message before going back to the light fae compound.

**THAT NIGHT**

"Hey are you actually done with a case that you didn't get yourself hurt or kidnapped in," the fae doctor was shocked to see the brunette calling her at a decent time. Then it hit her it could be Kenzi using Bo's phone.

"Ha ha you are hysterical. I am working with another succubus Saskia. Kenzi needed to help Trick with something just wanted to hear your voice and let you know I'm alive." The brunette smiled at her new friend while she was talking to Lauren. She was a few feet away from her but was sure that she could hear her.

Lauren's brows furrowed together as she tried to think of a succubus with that name. None rang a bell but alarms went off in the older fae, "Bo, just be careful not everyone is as good as you hope they are."

It made the brunette think of what the Mesmer said to her about her light fae friends but now wasn't the time to discuss it. She planned on talking to the blonde fae about it when they were together but since it didn't look like that was going to happen tonight it would have to wait till tomorrow. "It's fine she is helping me with some questions I have about being a succubus and even helping me with this case. I will keep my guard up," She hung up the phone turning her attention back to her new friend.

"You're with someone, that's cute but it won't last you're a succubus it's not in our nature to play with just one," Saskia informed the young fae.

Bo heard this a hundred times it was nothing new. "Yeah well she is a pothien it's not in her nature either so I guess it cancels each other out." The brunette was tired of hearing that succubi have many lovers she wasn't interested in many she was only thinking of one. Right now it was driving her crazy just to think if the fae was returning those feelings.

**LAUREN**

The doctor hung up the phone and left work for the night. She got in her car and didn't head home instead she zig zagged all over the place making sure she wasn't being followed before pulling into an underground lot. She parked and got out going to the elevator. The pothien punched in a code and the doors slid open. Getting in she glanced at her phone again hoping the brunette wasn't going to call.

When the doors open she got out and headed down a hall punching a number into a door. When they opened the fae doctor just spoke, "Vex is going to be a problem."


	7. Exposed

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reads this story, follows it and adds it to their favorites. I love the reviews so keep them coming. I am glad that you guys like the way this story is going. As promised I will not drag the secret out so this chapter will bring it to the surface. I will not reveal everything in this chapter but just a touch of it. The rest will be explained in the next chapter but at least you get a taste. There will be more to her secret which will go further into depth but not in this chapter. Now remember the secret is big and it is bad. It will tear them apart but getting back together will be a major part of this story. How do you get past this secret? With that enjoy the chapter and remember to review, enjoy.

* * *

Bo tried calling Lauren again this time deciding not to leave a message. It was bad enough the pothien was going to see five missed calls from her and two voicemails already. The succubus was getting worried she tried calling her after she cracked the case with Saskia. The dark fae succubus killed the Alabaster that had the fae commit suicide. Kenzi was with Trick and he was starting to appreciate the human. After the crazy night she had Bo couldn't wait to talk to Lauren, tell her everything that happened and just lay in her arms. That was where the brunette was starting to feel the most comfortable.

Kenzi was glancing over at her friend as she was fixing them drinks. She learned something about the bartender but didn't share it with him. It seemed like the light fae were good at keeping secrets so the tiny human was making sure to pay attention to all the detail. Least she got free drinks for life at the Dal. After helping Trick get that coin by talking to Gloris yesterday, he gave her a free pass at the bar. That was payment enough for her. She could drink more than any award would have paid. "Let me guess the doc still isn't answering? Another medical emergency," Kenzi had a mocking tone when referring to the same excuse the pothien used over and over.

The succubus knew her best friend was right. She had been thinking it for a few days now that there was something about Lauren. The problem was she didn't know what that something was. In all fairness to the fae doctor she did warn Bo that she was complicated. Hell, even Dyson and Hale let her know repeatedly that the blonde fae was a mystery but the brunette couldn't help it. Even when she wanted to be mad at the pothien for the way she talked to her at the Dal the day after their first time the succubus couldn't. It was like she had no ability to stay angry with her. Or maybe she just didn't want to stay mad at her? Either way it was frustrating. "If she answered the phone maybe I would know. What if we are sitting here knocking her and she is dead in a ditch somewhere?" Bo has been seeing a lot of crazy things since finding out she was fae. It wasn't too farfetched.

Kenzi gave that uh-huh look. "Yeah, she is like thousands of years old but I'm sure some fae got the jump on her." It was obvious that the succubus missed the sarcasm in that. "She is like super fae; the chick can make you do what she wants by catching your eye. Which on a side note is completely awesome she doesn't even have to touch you." Pointing to Bo she went on, "You have to touch people to get them to do what you want. Still it kicks ass because it isn't in the creepy hand job way."

Before the brunette got to comment her phone started ringing. She answered immediately, "Hey Lauren is everything okay?"

"I fell asleep and didn't hear my phone. I had a ton of work to catch up on and I guess sleep to. Can't imagine why, do you have any ideas," the pothien teased. When she left where she was she saw all the calls. After trying to figure out what to say she returned them. Lauren did feel terrible lying to Bo and if she figured out a way to tell her the truth she was going to. She couldn't drag this out any longer it was too painful.

"A few theories come to mind but don't scientists like to test those out before coming to a conclusion," the succubus was returning the teasing with her playful tone. This was the problem before she was ready to tear into her. Give her an interrogation but the minute she hears her voice the anger melts. She just wanted the pothien to come over. Usually once she was there the brunette wanted to be in her arms which always led to kissing and that led to other things.

Lauren had a grin on the effect this young fae had on her boggled her mind but she refused to fight it anymore. "We do actually. We test all kinds of hypothesis. Do you have a few in mind that we might need to research."

"I have more than a few but no research is required. I know these pretty well but you have to come here so I can show them to you," the brunette was smirking till she saw Kenzi. The goth had her finger in her mouth as she was making the vomiting gag sound. The succubus picked up a pillow and threw it at her not wanting to be distracted by her friend. "Are you coming over doctor?"

"Why don't you come by me," Lauren figured she would give the human a break. She lost count on how many mornings she came down the stairs to be met by a half awake Kenzi. The human would let them know how shitty she slept thanks to them.

Bo was already grabbing her keys, "On my way." She hung up the phone as Kenzi threw the pillow back at her when Bo's back was turned. The brunette didn't care her mood did a complete 180. "You just threw a pillow at me which I am going to ignore because I am going to Lauren's. Try not to burn the house down."

Kenzi perked up at the news, "I don't have to hear sex noises, moans and groans all night like a porno is being shot upstairs. Seriously, one morning I woke up and thought I was in a Jenna Jameson film, not good dude, not good," the human had a face on that showed it wasn't a happy memory.

**LAUREN'S LOFT**

Bo loved where the doctor lived it was the complete opposite of the Crack Shack. First there were walls and a ceiling. But there was also decoration that was so artsy. When the elevator doors first opened you could see the couches straight ahead of you with the LED TV hanging on the wall in front of it. There was a love seat that was facing towards the elevator doors while the sofa faced the TV. There was glass coffee table in front of the sofa and two glass side table's one between the sofa and loveseat the other was just by the loveseat. The couches were all black, the floors were wooden but there was a white throw rug under the living room area. If you stepped in to the left was the kitchen. All the appliances where stainless steel and across from the fridge, oven, cabinets, and dishwasher was an island. The island had a lower level that was across from the appliances and the higher level that had stools in front of it. Past that, further to the left, the doctor had a large black kitchen table with a bench and four seats in case she had company. There was a china cabinet behind it. If your back was towards the kitchen you would see the platform that was only two steps higher than the rest of the place. There was dividers blocking the room off but Bo knew from seeing it before that the bedroom was behind those high dividers. There was a king size bed with a Hunter Green comforter, there was a dresser, a chest and two nightstands that were on either side of the bed. Across from the bed was another TV and there was a door to the right of the bed that led into a huge walk in closet. Her furniture was a dark cherry wood. Of course past the living room area there was the pothien's workout equipment which explained her unbelievably toned body. She had a treadmill, an elliptical, and a workout machine that allowed all kinds of arms, shoulders, and leg exercises. There was all types of art on the wall, Bo didn't know much about the paintings but knew by looking that these were expensive pieces.

When the elevator doors opened the doctor was standing there in a short silk black robe. It caught the succubus's attention right away, "And what is under that robe doctor?" She had a seductive tone as she was making a bee line right towards the blonde fae.

Lauren loved being a pothien it always gave the upper hand in the game of seduction even against a succubus. Before the brunette was too close, the blonde kept her eyes locked onto the brunette's as she untied her robe letting it fall, she gave an alluring smile standing there completely naked.

The blonde fae didn't even touch Bo yet but she already felt her knees go weak. That is what Lauren had the ability to do. Before anything even happened you were already sweating. Already waiting and anticipating what was going to happen next. The desire for her touch was so overwhelming it was almost painful. What was worse, is when she finally did touch you, you never wanted it to stop. It's like you can never get enough of what the doctor is giving.

**NEXT MORNING – LAUREN'S PLACE**

Bo's cell was ringing for the fourth time. The pothien opened up the glass shower door trying to get the succubus to go get the phone. "I think I would rather stay in here with you."

Lauren pressed her lips together shaking her head at the brunette. "It is apparently important. You don't like when I don't answer the phone."

The succubus sighed she knew the blonde had her there. She grabbed one of those Egyptian cotton towels that the doctor kept stocked in her bathroom wrapping it around her as she went to her phone. Going through the missed calls showed that all of them were from Kenzi. She quickly called her best friend back regretting not answering sooner.

When the goth picked up she filled Bo in on what was happening. Dyson was accused of murder that he couldn't remember committing and is currently hiding at the Dal. Trick has him under sanctuary and the Morrigan was already there looking for the shifter since it was a dark fae that he allegedly killed. She told Bo she had the rest of the day to play doctor with the doctor, she laughed a little before telling her by that night the two of them were going to Carpe Noctem.

While Bo was on the phone Lauren came out of the shower she was in her robe that she dropped off of her last night. The succubus filled the pothien in on what the goth told her. It caught the fae doctor's attention but she didn't reveal why. "So you are both going to Carpe Noctem together alone?"

The brunette noticed a pattern here. "Yeah, why, is there a problem?" She was waiting to see if her theory was right.

"Vex owns that club he is the dark fae you met the other night. He is strong Bo. He is old and powerful not to mention dark fae. I should go with you," Lauren was hating her secret more and more. She was going to have to come clean to Bo before the Mesmer said something stupid.

That confirmed the brunette's suspicion. Every time Vex or his club was mentioned the pothien always became uneasy. "I thought Light Fae isn't supposed to play in Dark Fae territory," Bo didn't want to mention what she was thinking now.

The blonde fae closed her eyes as she rubbed her forehead. _Think Lauren, think, this is what you are good at._ "Dyson was there and I am just trying to help prove that he is not guilty," it was all she was able to come up with.

The succubus wasn't a moron even if she didn't hold the same fancy degrees as the doctor. She wanted to see Vex alone maybe he would shed some light on the pothien's discomfort with him. "I don't want to get you in trouble. Kenzi and I have it, thanks though babe," the succubus went over to Lauren kissing her. No point in getting mad till she knew what she should be angry about. Till then she was going to enjoy the rest of the day.

**THAT NIGHT – CARPE NOCTEM**

Vex hit the ignore button seeing the pothien's number on his cell again. He had a feeling he knew what it was about. He kept his eye out on the club floor waiting to see the succubus and her human side kick. The fae doctor made it plain to see that Bo would be handling Dyson's current predicament. As soon as Vex saw her he approached her, coming up between the two. "The unaligned love machine has decided to come out clubbing." He had his usual flare to him.

"Not here to make friends just to prove Dyson's innocence which I am sure you know," Bo had no problem showing the dark fae she wasn't going to cower to him.

Vex liked her fearless attitude. It was easy to see why the pothien found her so alluring. "I'm sorry am I disturbing you, no wait it's the other way around crumpet you are in my club."

Kenzi wanted to figure this out as soon as possible. She was worried about the shifter, "Can you help or not Vex? I know it's hard for you but try and stop being an douche bag, maybe, I don't know be helpful," the goth knew he might be there only hope.

Vex gave the human a look of distaste, "I never said I was perfect did I?"

Kenzi didn't want to waste time with him and went over to the bartender to talk to him leaving Bo alone with the Mesmer. The succubus was about to follow her friend when the dark fae stopped her. He made her touch herself in a seductive dance bringing her back over to him. He spun her around before pulling her close, "Don't fight it love it makes it worse. Besides I am doing you a favor, I looked into Lou Ann for you. You will have to talk to the Morrigan. I told her that you might be popping by she is looking forward to meeting you." With that he gave the address to the dark fae compound. He couldn't wait till the pothien found this out.

**DAL**

The blonde fae went to the Dal when Bo left with Kenzi. On her way over she tried calling Vex a bunch of times knowing that the son of bitch was ignoring her calls. She was going to kill the little bastard. After she decided to give up she went into the pub keeping the Blood King and the shifter company while the duo did the work. Evony came in glancing from Trick, to Dyson and stopping on Lauren. "Interesting combo, not the threesome I pictured you in doctor." Not giving the pothien the chance to answer she went on, "I am here for the wolf old man."

"Sorry but you can't have him. You want the guilty party, here he is," the succubus pushed the bartender at Evony.

The Morrigan seemed less than thrilled that one of her own was the killer. "Thanks succubus I guess I owe you for this." She grabbed the bartender throwing him to her guards as she was walking out she winked at the brunette letting her know that by saying, owe you for this, meant help with Lou Ann.

Bo didn't want to mention anything to Lauren. Technically Vex didn't say anything about the pothien and she didn't have the chance to ask. Time was of the essence in this case. Without knowing anything she had no reason to be mad so she went over to the fae doctor putting her arms around her neck, "Care to come home with me tonight?"

Lauren didn't answer but kissed her instead. Kenzi was standing over by Dyson as this was occurring, "I saved your ass dude you totally owe me. So tonight you get a slumber party buddy." She was quiet for a second before adding in, "You won't like wolf out and attack me if it's a full moon, I saw Underworld, silver kills."

Dyson grinned at the human he was falling for, "I am not a werewolf and that is a movie. If you still would like to stay over I think I can arrange that." He put his arm around the small human. They all thanked Trick and headed out the door.

**NEXT MORNING – CRACK SHACK**

Bo and Lauren were sitting across from each other eating pancakes and drinking coffee. Kenzi came in helping herself to some of both as the couple stared at her. "I can feel the eyes on the back of my head." She knew they wanted to know what happened with her and Dyson but she wasn't going to kiss and tell.

Thankfully she didn't have to go further into it when a knock on the door interrupted the three. The goth was more than happy to go answer it. It was a friend from Kenzi's past who found out where she lived through the flyers she made. He asked if she can help with the disappearance of his cousin. She agreed and called Dyson asking if he could help hook her up with a job at the country club in questioning. Kenzi also asked Bo and Lauren if they could pose as a couple to get membership allowing them inside details. Lauren smiled at the succubus, "Ready to play house sweetie," she thought it would be fun to go out with the two.

It didn't take Dyson long to get Kenzi the fake resume which included her bogus referrals. The trio went to the country club together while Kenzi went to work the two fae's went to get their membership. The guy in charge of the place was thrilled to see such a good looking couple interested in joining. He let them know in about two weeks they would be in. Bo went to lean forward but Lauren pulled her back gazing into the owner's eyes, "You are going to give us membership now." Her pupils dilated when she spoke to him.

He fell back into his seat in a trance like state, "Let me get you both temporary members' cards till you get your regular ones." He got the cards ready handing them to the two.

Bo gazed over at the woman she was falling in love with. It was amazing how she could just control people like that and they had no idea she was ever in their head. "Remind me never to piss you off."

The doctor grinned at her, "Don't worry you won't remember it if you are," she laughed after she said it letting the succubus know she would never compel her.

The two went to lunch on the grounds. They were in a beautiful setting. Lauren and Bo seemed slightly out of place around so many humans. The brunette watched the pothien, "This is what a normal life looks like."

The blonde fae was looking all around them. "This isn't normal this has Stepford Wives written all over it. Everyone seems way too happy."

The succubus couldn't hold back the laugh, "You have been around Kenzi too much. You just referred this to a movie." If it was at all possible she just fell harder for the doctor.

As if the human knew they were talking about her she came up by their side, "Hi can I get you anything?" As she bent down to put napkins on their table she said through her teeth, "Hurry the hell up before I disappear like Carol Ann into the TV, Poltergeist style."

Bo raised her eyebrows at Lauren letting her know that she did just sound like Kenzi. This time it was the doctor who started cracking up. The goth had no idea what was going on and stared in horror at the two. "I see where I stand now. Remember ghosts haunt, see if you have sex again." She walked away as the two were still laughing. Pulling themselves together they knew they had to start working fast so the human in their life wouldn't disappear. They didn't find out much other then later that night there was a party they had to make sure they were a part of.

The three left and went back to Lauren's while they waited for the evening. When the elevator doors opened Kenzi's eyes got wide. "Shit balls this is where you live. I know I should have gotten one of those fake medical degrees online." She threw her bag by the coat rack as she plopped onto the plush leather couch. The goth was definitely back on team Lauren. "If Bo doesn't marry you I will. Dyson will understand."

The brunette leaned into the blonde. "I think my best friend might have just fallen in love with you." The blonde didn't respond. What she wanted to ask was if the succubus felt the way her best friend did. Instead the fae doctor kept her mouth shut knowing there was still an unspoken secret that needed to surface.

**COUNTRY CLUB NIGHT PARTY**

The duo went into the party realizing exactly what type of party they walked in on. The pothien had a wide smile on. This kind of party was pretty easy for the fae these two were. "This party might not be the biggest waste of time. Definitely seems more promising then the lunch," the blonde was talking as her eyes were following the sexy raven haired woman that walked by.

The succubus would normally love a party like this herself but seeing the glimmer in the pothien's eyes got Bo jealous. She didn't like the way Lauren was taking in the beautiful women around them. Even worse they seemed to be flirting with her back. It made her think of the time she left with that fae from the Dal who resembled a supermodel. The thought made her sick to her stomach. She watched as some woman waved over the blonde. Just as Lauren was about to head over Bo grabbed her arm, "Don't," she was hoping there was enough emotion behind the one word.

The fae doctor stopped staring into the brunette's eyes. She was speechless the succubus was jealous. The two were not an official couple but she didn't want to see her go off with that girl. "I thought we were here to get information for Kenzi about her friend."

"Then we will find another way." Bo couldn't believe she was saying this. They decided to leave the club and go back to Lauren's house. They would try again tomorrow. When they got in Bo decided she was tired of playing games, "Lauren, I am starting to fall in love with you. I don't want to share you. And I don't want to play games of needing your help to heal. I want to be with you. I want us to work," she stopped talking when she saw the amused look on the pothien's face.

Seeing the way the brunette stopped she knew she had to explain her facial expression. "Bo you are a fool, I have been yours for a long time," she pulled the succubus to her giving her the most impassioned kiss the two have ever shared. Stopping briefly to whisper in her ear, "I love you too." For the first time the pothien felt relief for being honest. Lauren did love the succubus she was just trying to fight it. The hard part was telling her the rest but that would wait. Tonight she needed to feel the succubus.

**LATER ON THE NEXT DAY**

Bo was happy that they were able to save Kenzi and her friend. She was a little grossed out to know that they ate people that had been feed to the plants. Actually she didn't want to think about that anymore. Lauren had to go handle something for the light fae medical facility and the brunette was taking this opportunity to go speak with the Morrigan. She left Kenzi at home not wanting to bring her to the leader of the dark fae. The brunette wasn't sure how she would react to a human being in her compound and the succubus wasn't willing to take the risk.

She pulled into the parking lot looking up at the huge glass building. It was a pretty building who would think such evil would be lurking inside it. When Bo went in there were guards standing by the elevators. She waltzed over, "I am here to see the Morrigan."

The one guard smiled at the other, "You must be the unaligned succubus."

"I usually go by just Bo but if you want to be an ass that's your prerogative," she retorted back at the tall guard. She wasn't going to be intimated by his size. After all she didn't let the Mesmer scare her why let a fae bodyguard.

"Evony is expecting you," the guard stood to the side letting Bo get into the elevator.

As she was stepping in she put her hand on the side stopping it from closing, "Who is Evony?"

"The Morrigan is her title, Evony is her name," the guard was glaring at Bo like she was brain dead. As the doors were closing she gave him the finger with a sarcastic smile.

When the elevator doors opened again there was only one hallway to go down and not a soul in sight. Bo was walking slowly not sure what to expect after all this was the first time she was going to the dark fae's headquarters. The one side was a wall and the other side was the glass. She looked out seeing her car that looked like a toy from this height. Ahead of her was a closed door, when she got to it she wasn't sure if she should knock or just open it. She knocked lightly but there was no response. Deciding that was enough warning Bo opened the door and froze at the sight before her. Evony was half sitting on her desk. Her one leg was propped on it the other one was on the floor keeping her in place and standing in front of the Morrigan was Lauren. What made it worse was Evony was running her hand through the fae doctor's hair and the pothien was standing in front of her with her arms around her neck. When the blonde fae heard the door she glanced up, stunned seeing the succubus as it was evident on her face. The brunette heard her whisper out, "Bo."


	8. Forgive Me

A/N: I know I am cruel with some of my cliffhangers. This chapter will explain everything but you guys will hate me more before you like me again (ducking behind my desk, lol). Thanks a billion to everyone who reads this story, follows it, adds it to your favorites and writes reviews. Seriously the reviews mean a lot to me, good and bad, it helps make the story better. As I have said previously the story is starting to break away from canon and there is a long road for Doccubus ahead. To reviewer Ujin, the raven hair girl wasn't important just someone flirting with Lauren at the Country Club making Bo state that she didn't want to share her. To reviewer Rocio190889, only Back to Your Heart had that ending no other story I write will, as that ending was intended for that story only. Enjoy the chapter and keep in mind I always make it a bumpy road for Doccubus before I put them together (like Wide Awake and Back to Your Heart – for those that wonder they were endgame in that story since neither knew that Tamsin had the same premonition and Doccubus knew they both did. So Lauren knew what she had with Tamsin but chose to make it work with Bo this time around, ta-da). Enjoy and review…

* * *

Bo saw all she wanted and needed to see as she spun quickly on her heels leaving the office. Lauren broke out of Evony's embrace chasing after the succubus, "BO," she yelled out but the brunette was ignoring her as she kept heading down the hall towards the elevator. "Bo let me explain," she knew she would have to stop to wait for the elevators and she was right.

The succubus had rage written all over her face as she finally acknowledged the pothien, "Oh no trust me you don't have to I have seen all I need. Isn't Light and Dark forbidden to be together?" She was pacing back and forth trying not to meet the blonde's eyes. "Let me guess it was a medical emergency. You were giving Evony an exam." Her anger was melting as she felt her heart breaking. She didn't want the fae doctor to see her crying or get upset. She was trying to hold it together praying the damn elevator would hurry up.

Lauren returned the irritation now, "So you know everything by what you saw and there is no explanation needed. Do you know how stubborn you are? We aren't even together, it isn't like that, let me explain." She wanted to let Bo know everything she kept from her. The pothien realized in this moment that she should have told her sooner and this wouldn't be an issue right now.

The elevators opened up as Bo stepped in finally meeting the blonde fae's eyes, "You broke my heart," the doors closed before the fae doctor got to say anything else.

She went back to Evony, "What the hell was that? Why didn't you tell me Bo was coming here?" She was furious and didn't care that she was yelling at the Morrigan.

The Morrigan ignored the edge in her voice. "You think I knew she was here my moron guards were supposed to tell me when she arrived. I am the leader of the Dark with a Light Fae; you think I would risk my title for that unaligned succubitch." Her annoyance at the situation was evident. She grabbed the phone buzzing the lobby screaming at the guards for not notifying her. They told her they thought she knew the succubus was coming and was to send her right up. "BUZZING ME FIRST," she slammed down her phone exasperation oozing from her voice.

The brunette got in her car and peeled out of the parking lot speeding down the street before pulling over since her vision was blurred from the tears. She was angry and hurting at the same time and was crying from a combination of both emotions. It was a horrible feeling. She called Kenzi, "I need some serious BFF time."

Kenzi was in a mood herself and didn't hear the sadness in the brunette's voice. "In case you are wondering Dyson and Trick are Double O douche bags. They get an A+ in asshole. I was with Dyson when I saw that succubus we met at the club and pointed her out. You know the club, death by blow dryer chic. And guess what Bo, she is your mom. Her name isn't Saskia it's Aifie." The goth wasn't going to keep it from the succubus like her light fae friends did.

It got Bo's attention right away so not only was Lauren hiding things from her but apparently so was Trick and Dyson. It seemed Vex was right her light fae friends weren't all they were claiming to be. Actually at this point she felt the only ones who haven't broken her trust were the dark fae. The succubus started her car back up so she could head home and meet up with Kenzi. Bo let Kenzi know she was going home and would see her there before hanging up.

**CRACK SHACK**

Bo went inside expecting to see Kenzi but instead it was her mother that was there. What was even weirder was she was baking cookies. Aifie smiled up at her daughter, "Cookies?"

The succubus was not in the mood for games. "What is with the Betty Crocker?"

Her mother pouted, "Take it as I'm sorry for not letting you know sooner. I just wanted to get to know you before letting you know that I am your mom."

The succubus wasn't sure what to make of this her head was still spinning from Lauren. She sat on a stool and grabbed a cookie taking a bite. "You could have told me sooner. I have enough people keeping secrets from me." Bo slowed down her chewing as her vision started to get funny. By the time she realized her mother drugged the cookies her eyes were forcing themselves shut.

**KENZI**

The goth stormed away from the Dal after speaking with Trick. When Dyson said that was Bo's mother Kenzi wanted to know how he knew that. He told her Trick showed him a picture of Aifie a long time ago. The petite human went to the Dal to confront the owner herself and he confirmed it. She gave Dyson the peace sign as she left. After she hung up the phone with Bo a motorcycle pulled over next to her and the shifter pulled off his helmet. "Kenzi, please talk to me. It wasn't my secret to tell," he was pleading with the human that he developed feelings for.

She stopped walking to look at him. She put her hands on her hips, "Why the hell would I listen to you. I can't even trust you. What's worse is I was actually starting to like you." She put her hand up keeping her thumb and forefinger inches apart, "About this much." Kenzi was on the move again.

Dyson was walking his bike after the human. "You can trust me Kenzi. I am starting to like you too. I don't just walk my bike after anyone." He was hoping maybe a little joke would get her attention. Instead she gave him the finger. The shifter put down the kick stand as he ran after her. He got in front of her and stopped her from moving away. "Kenzi please, I can prove it. Aifie is dangerous she is probably planning on doing something to Bo. Let me help you both, I will do whatever I have to since Aifie is stronger than Bo." He knew that would get through to the human.

It worked; this information definitely caught the goth's attention. "You get one more chance." She pulled out her phone to call Bo and let her know this information but got her voicemail. "Shit dude, Black Hawk Down, Bo isn't answering her phone. She never doesn't answer," now she was worried that her mother killed her. Dyson handed the human the spare helmet as she got on the back of the bike so they could head towards the Crack Shack.

**AIFIE'S HOUSE**

Bo woke up in a lounge chair by a pool with her mother in the chair next to her. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I thought you wouldn't come if I asked," Aifie answered honestly.

The succubus was so annoyed with people not talking to her it was infuriating to her at this point. "Here is a hint, next time try asking," she noticed all the guys walking around in very tight shorts. "What is with the man candy?"

Aifie sat up in the chair with a wide smile on, "You like, I thought it added a nice touch." One of the guys came over with drinks as Aifie took one. "Try one."

The brunette pretty much curled her up her upper lip, "I think I will pass."

Her mother looked disappointed, "Is this because of what I did with the cookies?" She got up as she went inside her house.

The succubus followed after her mother, "Are you holding me hostage here?" She wasn't in right state of mind for more games.

"No honey, you can leave whenever you want but I think you will want to stick around. I am sending the Light Fae a little surprise; it's going to be a bang. Then we can take over and rule together once the light and dark wipe each other out, it'll be fun." Her mother's facial expression went from confused to a sadistic kind of happy. It was then that Bo realized what her mother was truly doing. It hit her that Lauren could be at the light fae compound and if her mother just sent a walking bomb the pothien could die. She was upset with her but she didn't want to lose her permanently. This was the push she needed as the brunette jumped through a window and took off expecting her mother's goons to come running after her but they didn't.

**DARK FAE COMPOUND**

Lauren was still there with Evony trying to figure out what she was going to do with Bo. Evony was concerned because it could mean huge trouble for the two of them. The pothien was saddened because she did love the succubus. She actually meant it when she said it. The blonde fae was writing a letter if the brunette wouldn't listen then she could read it. The Morrigan's phone rang and she answered. Her expression changed from slightly worried to absolutely pleased. She hung up, "Sweetie you don't have to worry about the unaligned succuslut. Seems she might have some bigger problems her mother just blew up the light fae compound. Now the light is going to think the dark started that and the stupid young fae is going to fight her mother." The dark fae leader sat in her chair happy with this outcome better to have to stop a fight then explain a forbidden light and dark relationship. "Her mother will kill her so no worries there. Any ideas on how to stop a war?"

Evony had the pothien's complete attention. "Who is her mother?"

"I could tell you honey but for that information you are going to have to do something for me," the Morrigan had a smirk plastered firmly on. She never gave away anything for free.

The fae doctor made no attempt to hide the aggravation, "I have been doing enough for you don't you think?"

"Only for something I did for you and I think the price was more than fair. Now do you want to save Bo's life or not?"

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

The succubus barged in screaming out Lauren's name. Every where she turned she saw chaos but not the blonde fae. She ran right into Dyson and Kenzi, "What are you guys doing here?"

Kenzi pointed to Dyson, "He heard about the attack and we came to see who needed help. Where the hell have you been Miss Third Degree?"

The succubus was moving at a fast pace to make sure the pothien wasn't in there. Without facing her friends she answered, "I was with my mother she did this to try and start a war between light and dark. I have to go back after her."

Under Kenzi's glare the shifter grabbed the brunette's arm before she had a chance to move, "I think I can help. In the archives there is a necklace that will help stop a succubus from using her abilities on you." He let go of her arm as he started towards the place that would have the artifact. When he saw her not moving he realized why, "Lauren wasn't due in work till tonight she wouldn't be here."

The brunette followed him, "Dyson, just a side note question, what happens if a light fae and dark fae are I don't know screwing?" She was trying to make it seem like it was just curiosity and this insanity around them was the perfect time to ask a question without the wolf thinking too much into it.

She was right he didn't even face her when he spoke, "It is considered treason punishable by death for the two fae involved." He pushed open the doors, "It's in here but Bo you shouldn't go alone."

Kenzi stood by the shifter's side, "I agree with him and right now we are so not on agreeable terms. Let's go kick Mommy Dearest's ass."

The succubus put the necklace on her friend as she leaned forward trying to pull her chi. The charm prevented it. The tiny human looked at her friend in amusement, "I'm flattered but now isn't the time."

The brunette turned to the shifter, "Don't worry about me. Help the fae here and keep her safe." She was already running towards the door. There was no way she was going to let her mother do anything else to her friends. She would have to talk to Kenzi later about why she was disappointed with Lauren with leaving out some of the details. The succubus loved her friend but secret keeping wasn't her specialty she would have to tell her that the fae doctor was cheating or lying. Didn't matter right now what was priority was stopping her mother from starting a war.

**AIFIE'S HOUSE**

The pothien got there and was checking out the perimeter. She saw the many men walking around inside and knew that the one woman was clearly Bo's mother. Now she was trying to figure out how to get in without being seen by the Abercrombie army. Thankfully she didn't have to as the succubus tapped her arm, "Who the hell are you and why are you staring in my house?"

The blonde fae took the opportunity that was just handed to her. She gazed deep into Aifie's eyes as her pupils dilated, "First call off your army boys let them know I am no threat." Bo's mother did what was asked of her sending the guys that were near her back inside. Once the fae doctor was satisfied with this she proceeded, "If Bo comes to fight you, you will give her a good battle but in the end just when it seems like you will beat her, you are going to let her win. Now forget you ever saw me." Her pupils went back to normal as she took off back towards her car knowing Aifie would forget seeing her.

It wasn't till after the blonde fae was gone for almost fifteen minutes that the brunette waltzed back into her mother's house. A lot of the guys were missing and that was alarming in itself, "Mom," the succubus called out as she cautiously walked down the hallways trying to peer around each corner before stepping into a trap.

Her mother finally emerged, "Your grounded young lady."

**DAL**

Kenzi was calling out for Trick. It took her forever to get the shifter to let her go. He had to stay there and help out, which was fine and since the human had no idea where Bo's mom lived she was going to have a chat with Trick. When he emerged she downright verbally attacked him, "Listen I may not be fae but I am not an idiot. Whatever it is that you can do with your blood you better do it. Bo's life can be in danger because you and Dyson decided to play Mission Impossible. If you care for her at all you will make it right like he tried to."

The Blood King was saddened by the news of what was happening. There was a part of him that felt responsible for what was going on. If he just confided in Bo sooner this might have been avoided but using his blood wasn't that simple there was consequences. "Kenzi I do care for Bo and you as well but you don't know what you are asking." He was trying to get her to understand.

The human didn't give a shit what he had to say, "I know what I'm asking. I don't care what might happen what I care about is saving my best friend's life that you helped put in danger. She dies and that is on you." With that she left the Dal and Trick headed into his chambers pulling out the instruments he hasn't touched in centuries. It didn't take him long to decide as he cut his hand and bottled the blood. He pulled out the pen and parchment before dipping it into his blood.

**AIFIE'S HOUSE**

The succubus was battling her mother for what seemed like forever now. At this point the brunette was pretty sure she was going to die but then she got the upper hand somehow. It was as if Aifie just weakened out of nowhere. Her mother was winning, damn near close to killing the brunette when she just went into a trance giving Bo the edge. This is the moment the younger succubus needed as she attacked her mother with virtuosity to her. Her mother was hanging over the railing as the brunette was holding her hand. She saw a symbol appear on her mother's forehead before disappearing. Aifie met her daughter's eyes, "I am sorry Bo. Ask Trick about me I wasn't always like this." With that her mother let go of her hand dropping to the ground below her.

The brunette screamed in horror as she pulled herself up running down the stairs. When she got to the bottom her mother was gone. She felt some relief even through the confusion. Now that the fight wasn't going on it gave the succubus a minute to reflect on it. Realization hit her immediately, Lauren got to her mother, that was why she stopped fighting and appeared to be in a trance. The pothien figured out who her mom was and went there making sure the succubus would live. She ran out of her mother's house as she went to the pothien's. Bo had no idea if she always knew like Dyson or Trick, who her mother was. It was something she planned on asking her when she got to her house. If it wasn't for Lauren she knew she would have died.

**LAUREN'S LOFT**

The succubus was parked half ass but she didn't give a shit. She jumped out of her car heading to the loft. She knew where Lauren kept her spare key and went up. When the elevator doors opened she ran inside calling out for the doctor. The brunette knew she wasn't there and was about to call her when she saw the note on the kitchen counter. It had her name scribbled on an envelope. The young fae headed towards it slowly almost fearing what would be in the letter. She opened it up pulling out the folded up note.

_Dear Bo,_

_I am so sorry that I wasn't honest with you from the beginning. I wish you allowed me the chance to explain myself but can understand why you didn't. Almost fifty years ago I had fallen for a human, her name was Nadia. I cared for her deeply. We were together and what I liked most about her was she wasn't after me because of my fae species but because of who I was. Not too long after we were together Nadia got very sick and fell into a coma. The Ash gave me his deepest sympathy knowing it was the first person I have ever cared for in all the hundreds of years I have lived. He promised to help me find out why she was in a coma. One night Vex came up to me after I left a patient's house, he told me Evony had news for me about my human lover. I followed him in a zig zagged pattern to make sure we weren't followed. It was then that the Morrigan revealed to me that it was the Ash himself who put my girlfriend in a coma. He didn't like that his top doctor and scientist was with a human. He was disgusted by it and embarrassed so he put her in a coma using a curse. He didn't want to kill her and risk losing me to another Ash in another city. He found this to be the better way. Of course I thought she was lying, after all she is the leader of the dark. I went with Vex to the Shaman who put the curse on Nadia and got what he requested to remove the nail holding her curse. I naturally played it off to the Ash just as shocked and surprised as he was that Nadia suddenly awoke. Then I did the only thing I could think of to keep her safe and broke her heart getting her far away from me and the fae. I went back to Evony thanking her for helping me wondering why she would do it. She told me she always thought I was too good for the light fae and was worth more than they gave me credit for. In return for helping me I had to give her secret light fae information. Please know that I never told her anything about Trick, Hale or Dyson. I would never betray my friends because of what the Ash did. As time went on Evony and I started a sexual relationship but it was never anything more than sex. When I met you the first thing that intrigued me about you was Kenzi another fae that viewed humans the way I did. Then you did the next incredible thing, you chose humans, staying unaligned. I was drawn to you from a bond we shared that you didn't even know about. The more time I spent with you and saw how you would stand up to light and dark. How you would fight for humans, I fell in love with you, and just like Nadia you didn't just see a pothien you saw me. I wanted to tell you but didn't want to drag you into this. Knowing that I have been betraying the light fae for fifty years puts you in danger as well even though you are unaligned. It would mean that you held information from the light fae about one of their own that was committing treason. They would kill us both. I chose to do this long ago but I would not risk your life for my decision. Evony and I stopped our sexual relationship after you were attacked by the Ice Giant. When you walked in it was me telling Evony that I was in love with you and decided to be in a relationship. I was there giving her information like I always do and she was saying she was happy that I was happy but our arrangement still stood. I was still to keep her informed. I am also her doctor when she needs one for herself or one of her trusted dark fae. I also found out Saskia is actually Aifie, your mother, and I will do what I can to help you. The information came at a price that I cannot discuss but it was worth it to save you. Please know that I am in love with you. Thank you for coming into my life. You and Kenzi are both amazing. You showed me I can trust again._

_Love, Lauren_

Bo read the letter over and over. It explained so much. That was why she was with Evony she helped her when the light fae betrayed her. The rest of the letter made sense of everything, the secret she was hiding and why she didn't tell Bo. It was to protect her. The brunette had to find the pothien to see the price saving her life might have caused her. The succubus was trying to fight the tears that kept sliding down her cheeks but gave up the already losing battle.

**DARK FAE COMPOUND**

The blonde fae came back in the way she always did. Her own secret entrance, Evony was in the room with Vex. "Hi there love," the Mesmer greeted the fae doctor as she came in the room.

"Did you save your precious lover?" In all honesty Evony didn't give a shit but she felt threatened by this succubus. She didn't want to lose the best informant she had to love, it made her sick. Not to mention she was the best doctor in all the fae and a complete science genius. All things the dark fae leader was scared to lose to the damn brunette. The fae doctor no longer sleeping with her sucked but it wasn't going to make the Morrigan lose sleep even if it was the best sex she ever had. If she let Aifie kill Bo she would have definitely lost Lauren. She thought this plan was much better.

"Yes, thank you," Lauren sat across from the two. It was in this moment that she realized that even though the Morrigan helped her with Nadia she was foolish to trust the dark fae leader. Evony was just as bad as the Ash if not worse. She had her own agenda and didn't care for anyone else.

The dark fae leader put a recorder on the table sliding it towards the pothien. "I take it you remember what to say?"

The pothien nodded as she grabbed the recorder. She put it to her mouth as she spoke with a monotonous tone into it. When she was done Evony seemed satisfied giving her a mirror with a handle on it. The blonde fae picked it up looking into her own eyes as her pupils dilated. Evony hit play on the recording and Lauren's voice played back, "You will forget the feelings you have for Bo. She is simply the succubus that you help heal to save her life. There is nothing more than that. You feel nothing when you see her." Evony hit stop on the tape that was done playing as she pulled the mirror from the doctor's hands. Lauren's pupils went back to normal as she smiled at the Morrigan.


	9. No Love Here

A/N: Hi everyone as usual thank you all for reading this story, following it, and adding it to your favorites. The reviews are all amazing. I am shocked that everyone seemed to like the twist. I was happy that many seemed to like this over the whole wolf gave up his love thing that actually happened on the show. This story needed its own version of that. As many readers have guessed the letter is important and this chapter will show what happens. To reviewer Shepeb, there is a reason Lauren didn't compel Evony and that will be explained in this chapter or the next. To reviewer JCM, many have seen Lauren with Bo but no one actually heard her tell Bo she loves her. Remember she will have all her memories the only thing missing is she will have no feelings for Bo. I promise all will be explained. Doccubus has a long angst road ahead of them and huge warning Lauren is going to come off cold (she doesn't have any feelings for Bo that she remembers). Thanks everyone and continue with your incredible reviews they inspire me to get chapters up faster. Enjoy…

* * *

Evony turned to Vex with a wicked smile stretched across her face. To prove just how smart she is she turned back to the light fae doctor. "I take it you helped save Bo's life from her mother. Remind me again sweetie what exactly is your relationship with the succuslut?" She smirked at Vex knowing full well it would be the answer she wanted to hear.

The blonde fae sat back in her seat as if all the things that happened before never did. How agitated she was with the Morrigan, or how upset she was over Bo. All of that dissipated after the tape played. "I believe I was able to save her life I got there before Bo so there is no reason it shouldn't have worked." The fae doctor was lost in her own thoughts for a minute going over what she said to Aifie. Confident that she did what she wanted and her cover would be protected with the light fae she finished answering Evony. "I help Bo heal. She is a magnetic for trouble. I help her and it keeps my light fae friends happy. With the added bonus of not suspecting anything."

Vex decided he would take this for a test run, "Darlin' you seem to shag the succubus daft. No feelings with all that time playing undercover?" He never saw the effects of a pothien. Whenever he encountered Lauren outside of Evony's he kept his eyes close not wanting to be a victim of the fae abilities.

The light fae gave a seductive smirk thinking of her play times with the brunette. "I'm a pothien and she is a succubus, fae of desire and seduction, I really don't mind being her personal healer. I even leave her place while the light fae still thinks I am there to give Evony information and no one is the wiser." The doctor gave a small devious laugh at her ability to outwit the light fae.

"Honey don't rub it in, I may not be a succubus but I know all the right places to touch," the Morrigan liked to think of herself as the best in everything. After all she knew how to get the pothien on her side. What can be better than being the leader of the dark with a Mesmer and a pothien next to her? She knew the Ash would screw up sooner or later and made sure to get word to the brilliant doctor when he did. Evony used that to her full advantage knowing that she now had a doctor, a genius of a scientist that had the ability to cure fae epidemics, had inside information from a high up light fae, and a pothien. One of the first things she made sure of was to protect herself from those abilities. They only met at Evony's or the Dark Fae Compound. She had cameras installed and only she and Vex had access to them. The dark fae leader made sure to let Lauren know that there were cameras hidden everywhere with recordings and if she or Vex were to hear or see any compelling they would ruin her with the light fae. Evony flat out said she would tell them she didn't trust the doctor and used her, testing her loyalties and by bringing the tapes to the light fae she wants to show she desires peace between the two. It would get the blonde fae killed while the leader of the dark would appear innocent bringing the trader to light. The pothien maybe strong but she was the Morrigan because she was no dummy.

Lauren pushed the chair back fixing her eyes on Evony. She got up and went straight to her, standing in front of her she put her hand behind the Morrigan's neck pulling her into a kiss. The kiss deepened as Evony slid her arms around the pothien's waist pulling her closer. When Lauren broke away to start licking down Evony's neck she spoke to Vex, "Vex be a dear and make sure to guard my private chambers, choke anyone who tries to get close." With that she took the blonde fae's hand and led her away.

**LAUREN'S LOFT**

Bo read the letter for what had to be the hundredth time she didn't care she wanted to remember every single word. If she could go back in time she would have stayed and listened. She couldn't begin to imagine how betrayed and alone Lauren must have felt all these years. She would find the doctor but first she was going to make sure the blonde stayed safe. The brunette started opening and closing all the cabinet draws till she found one of those long bic lighters that you use to light a candle. She went into the pothien's bathroom and closed the door. Once the window was open she lit the letter on fire. Moving it around in her hand so it would burn all of it. Any remaining pieces she threw into the toilet letting the rest of it get flushed. The tiny parts that were left over were barely readable so she wasn't worried.

After she was positive there was no smell of smoke that would set off the fire alarms she left the bathroom, put the lighter back, locked up and left. She got back to her car and tried calling the pothien but got her voicemail. Bo wasn't a complete moron so she made sure not to mention the letter in the message she left. Just saying that she knew she stormed out before and she was wanted them to talk later. The succubus wanted to head back to the dark fae compound and see if Lauren was still there but she didn't want to take the chance of getting her in trouble. What if she was being followed after what happened thanks to her mom? There was no way she was taking the chance and risking the blonde fae.

The brunette did the next best thing she could think of and headed back to the light fae compound. She knew Kenzi was there with Dyson and they could probably use a hand. Plus she still had a bone to pick with the shifter and the Blood King. Both knew who her mother was and she wanted some answers with that. When she got there she tried calling Lauren one more time, when her voicemail answered again she just hung up not wanting to leave a bunch of messages.

When the succubus entered the compound the same amount of commotion was still going on. She instantly went to look for her friends. There were fae on hospital beds while others were attending to them. There were fae guards marching up and down the halls trying to spot out another attack before this happened again. She finally spotted the tall shifter through the mayhem around them. "Dyson," she called out hoping he would spot her. It didn't work, "DYSON," this time she screamed his name getting the wolf's attention.

Through all the insanity she saw this tiny person pushing her way through the fae. Only Kenzi could make Bo smile in this situation. The goth threw her arms around the brunette's waist yanking Bo to her. "I thought your mom might have totally pulled a Flowers in the Attic on you." When she last saw the succubus running out of the compound she was headed towards Aifie who just pulled the terrorist bomb act. It had the petite human worried but she couldn't stop her. Seeing Bo there now was a huge relief.

The succubus returned the hug thankful that she had the wolf to stay with her best friend. Pulling out of the tight embrace she spoke to the both of them. "My mother would have killed me if it wasn't for Lauren. She helped me."

This caught the shifter's attention, "Lauren helped you, and how did she even know? When you were here you were looking for her."

The brunette realized her mistake as soon as she said something in front of the wolf. Thankfully as he was talking she thought of what to say in case he asked. "I left her a message that my mother was Aifie and I thought she was planning something. I just escaped her house and said the street I was on in the message in case she was in the area she could pick me up." Bo glanced at the shifter knowing that he was accepting this answer. "By the time I got back to her house Lauren must have been there. We were almost evenly matched for a while then my mother got the upper hand and I saw that look in her eyes. It was only for a second but it was like she went into a trance." Pointing to Dyson she finished explaining, "Like when Lauren had you singing to Kenzi the way your eyes glazed over, that was how my mother looked. It gave me the upper hand and saved my life. I owe her my life."

Both Kenzi and Dyson smiled at the knowledge that the blonde fae did that. Each for their own reason, Dyson was proud that the light fae took a risk like that not only helping Bo but the light. Kenzi was beyond thrilled that Lauren risked her life to help her best friend. She was positively Team Lauren again and couldn't wait to tell the fae doctor that. It was the shifter that got to say something first, "Seems like she is always saving you Bo." He hoped she knew what the elusive fae was doing for her.

"I love her," the brunette would yell it from a mountain top at this point. She couldn't wait to see her later but she wouldn't risk getting her killed. So for now she would occupy the time helping here but before she forgot there was something she needed to say to the shifter. "Dyson how did you know who my mother was?"

Kenzi crossed her arms over her chest as she faced the guy she started to date waiting to hear his confession to the succubus. Dyson gave a small sigh knowing that he would have to tell her. "Trick showed me who she was and when Kenzi pointed her out I knew it wasn't Saskia but Aifie, your mother."

Bo looked cross and it was clear as day by her facial expression, "Please tell me how Trick knew who my mother was. And why didn't either of you think this was relevant information when I said I was hanging out with another succubus. Maybe, I don't know make you think, oh shit that can be Bo's mother," in discovering the pothien's secret she almost forgot about the information her best friend told her.

The shifter was uncomfortable with the brunette's persistence it wasn't his place to tell her how the Blood King knew who Aifie was. "Bo, please discuss this with Trick."

Irritation was growing in the brunette, "Trick isn't here and I am asking you. After all you were the one who pointed her out to Kenzi." Bo found it infuriating that she wasn't getting any answers. He let Kenzi know who Saskia really was but then didn't want to answer any questions. This led the succubus to understand the pothien's frustration with the light fae. The brunette knew them just shy of a year and they were already on her last nerve. They had so many do's and dont's but ask them anything and its top secret confidential information. She would have better luck getting a sit down with a Prime Minister then getting this group to tell a single secret. It made her appreciate Lauren more for her honesty.

Another fae approached from behind Dyson lightly tapping his shoulder to get his attention. When the shifter turned around, Bo heard the fae talking to him. "It's the Ash, it doesn't look to good we have him on life support."

This was a much needed distraction for the wolf. "Call Dr. Lewis tell her we need her here sooner." He faced Bo and Kenzi again, "I have to go see what I can help with." He went to walk away but came back around to give the goth a kiss before going to off in the crowd of fae.

"Your boyfriend is an ass." Thinking about it she added in, "What does the light think of you and Dyson since you are a human."

Kenzi agreed with Bo's first statement knowing that Dyson pulled a dick move as she kept reminding him the whole time her friend was missing. She repeatedly let him know that if Bo got hurt she was going to have to hurt him to even the score. The tiny human was so pleased the pothien saved the day. If it wasn't for her and Bo would have died she would have killed Trick and Dyson. "I think they see me as his dinner, like a Kenzi pie," she couldn't be sure but the only fae she thought didn't mind were Trick, Hale and Lauren. Although with the recent turn of events with the Blood King she wasn't sure what he thought of her.

The succubus understood what her friend was saying. Since Dyson didn't work directly for the Ash the way Lauren did he wasn't as opposed to it. Then again their relationship literally just started. If the Ash made it through this bombing and finds out about the shifter/human pairing he might just pull another Shaman curse out. Bo would make sure that nothing would happen to Kenzi the way it did to Nadia. No way was she going to be placed under a curse. "Kenz, I am going to talk to Trick, ring me if Lauren comes in," since the pothien wasn't here she was going to continue to use this to get answers about her mother.

**DAL**

The Blood King came to after helping his granddaughter with her mother. He used his blood to break through to Aifie letting her remember the love she had for her daughter. The love that made his daughter send Bo away so that her father wouldn't find her. She needed to be reminded of that long forgotten love. His daughter was no longer the same person she once was and he couldn't blame her.

Trick got up and cleaned the cut he made on his hand wrapping the wound while he put all the things away. When he was just finishing he heard the door open to the pub. He stayed still trying to figure out if it was a friend or foe that just entered his establishment. "Bars closed," he called out sternly.

When the brunette first entered the place she didn't see Trick anywhere. But that meant nothing after being here a bunch of times she knew that he was probably in his chambers. She started towards that direction when she heard Trick yelling out. She stood in the entrance way staring at him. This was hard on her. She trusted these people they were supposed to be her friends and everyone was lying to her. So far only Lauren had a valid reason, now she would see if Dyson's was, after all he said to speak with Trick. After she talked to him then maybe she would get his reasoning's.

Seeing the sullen look on the succubus he know why she was there. Once Kenzi barged into his establishment he knew it was only a matter of time before the brunette would show up. He wanted to ask her some things as well, like what happened with Aifie? But he knew she would need to ask hers first. The Blood King understood and was willing to answer all of his granddaughter's questions. He was never expecting to become so close to her. He actually felt there was more to fear with her being there. Thinking that her father would reach out to her or even the powers she possessed because of him. Turned out sending her to live with humans was the best thing because he was proud of the woman she was. She had her thoughts and beliefs on things and wasn't going to bend for anyone even an ancient race that she belonged to. He was proud. "Just ask Bo," he used the softest tone.

"How did you know who my mother was," she wasn't sure if she wanted to say it. Part of her feared the answer she was going to get would be a lie anyway. How would she know for sure?

The Blood King sat on his sofa patting the spot next to him hoping she would accept the invite. When she did his eyes showed the sorrow he was feeling. "She was my daughter." He couldn't meet his granddaughters gaze. He felt he failed her, and in a way he did.

The brunette sat still as she played that through her mind. His daughter, my mother, it was on repeat going over and over in her head. She couldn't have heard that right because that meant she was his, "You're my grandfather?" Bo didn't mean for it to come out as if she was asking this because she wasn't. It was a shocked statement. She still had no words for how she was feeling towards this news. This was a lot of emotions for one person in a day. Lauren in Evony's arms to find out what was done to the pothien. The fae doctor saved her from dying and now couldn't get a hold of her and it wasn't like she could say, oh well she might be with the Morrigan. Dyson lied to her and Trick lied to her. Now she finds out he is her grandfather. She leaned forward, letting her arms rest on her legs as she let her face drop into her hands.

It pained the Blood King to see so much hurt in his granddaughter. Since she has come into his life he has seen her angry, yell, get snippy, snarky, be stubborn, and at the same time be courageous. Now she appeared defeated. Watching her face burrow into her hands tugged at his heart. He wasn't sure if he should try and rub her back to comfort her. He wasn't sure if he tried to touch her how she would react. Throwing caution to the wind he scooted closer to her putting an arm around her back. "I am sorry Bo. I wasn't sure at first. I wanted to tell you but I didn't know how or when. You were always on the move, on the run, and you had a lot going on with Lauren. I just wanted it to be right." He knew there was never going to be a perfect moment. The Blood King regretted it the second the goth opened her mouth. At that point he knew there was never going to be a perfect time to tell her and he should've just said it. What was done was already done now he just had to make it right and hope she would forgive him.

The succubus felt him pull her close. Part of her wanted it. Wanted to have a family especially a fae one since she was fae. The other part of her was pained. She heard what he said but it meant little to her. Knowing she had no idea who she was and how upset she was that her mother would give her up he could have put those fears to rest. He could have told her that she had family and wasn't alone. The succubus knew that she wasn't, she had Kenzi and Lauren. Now she understood why Dyson couldn't tell her to an extent. It might not have been his place but he could have anyway. Her phone started ringing. She quickly picked up when she saw Kenzi's number.

"Alert, there is a doctor in the house," the goth blurted out when she heard Bo pick up.

Relief flooded through her, "Good, I'm on my way. Thanks Kenz." These were the two people she trusted the most right now. The succubus started to leave without even looking back. She stopped at the doorway putting her one hand onto the frame holding on to it. "Did Lauren know who my mother was?"

He comprehended why she didn't want to face him. "No she didn't know who Aifie was just Dyson. She did know I was your grandfather." He didn't want to keep anything else from her.

Bo closed her eyes when her grandfather told her the pothien knew he was related. It hurt worse that Trick keeping the secret from her. Especially after the long letter she wrote why she wouldn't have added that in there. Right now it didn't matter to her, Bo had to go there to talk to her. She knew she couldn't mention the letter inside the light fae compound but for now seeing her would be enough. "I need time," she whispered out before disappearing out the door.

**LIGHT FAE COMPOUND**

The more this day was going on the more it felt like a nightmare. At least now she would see Lauren finally. Bo was going down the halls, the havoc was all around her but she kept moving like she was by herself in an abandoned building. It was how her mind felt. The fog that was in there was so thick she barely knew where she was going till she caught sight of her. The brunette was just mesmerized by the pothien. She needed to just watch her for a minute. So Bo slumped against the wall watching the fae doctor bark out orders at her subordinates. Just watching the blonde take control of the situation, Lauren wasn't freaking out, she maintained her cool, prioritizing patients and telling which fae to watch or help. It was her element and it showed. The succubus found it crazy that in all that has happened this is where she was starting to calm down. In this moment, keeping her eyes on Lauren that was the one thing making today tolerable. The pothien glanced in her direction pausing on her for a half a second before concentrating on the charts again.

Peeling herself from the wall she went over to the doctor feeling the first genuine smile form in what felt like forever. "Hey," she tried to sound as normal as she could with all that happened. Plus the last time she spoke to the doctor she was pleading with Bo to listen to her but of course she was too stubborn to want to hear her out.

Lauren barely took her eyes off the papers in her hands as she responded, "Hi Bo, is there something you need?" She wasn't completely cold but there wasn't the warmth in her voice that was normally there when she talked to the brunette.

Bo tensed at the sound of her voice. The last time the pothien used that tone was after the first time she helped the succubus heal. "No, I know you're busy but I wanted to thank you for helping me with my mom." Maybe she was overthinking it after all Lauren was in charge of the medical facility and right now hell was probably better organized.

The blonde fae grabbed one of the fae that worked under her passing some instructions to her. After she faced the succubus, "Follow me," she didn't even wait to see if Bo was behind her or not as she went outside. Once they were a good distance from the building the doctor put her back to it facing the brunette, "Bo about what you saw," she had her hands in her lab coat as she was staring down trying to think of how to word this.

"I know, I'm sorry, I read your letter it explained everything," the succubus was relieved that the doctor wasn't colder probably because of the mass hysteria that was inside.

Lauren gave the brunette a quizzical look. Pulling her one hand out of her pocket she rubbed her forehead, "What letter?"

"The letter you left for me in your loft," the succubus was hoping that she was just playing dumb because of the proximity to the compound.

"I have no idea what letter you are talking about Bo. I do want to discuss with you what you saw with Evony," Lauren had no clue what the succubus was referring to. She just wanted to make sure her secret was safe with her till she had more time to further discuss it.

Now the succubus was starting to know something wasn't right. Not only was Lauren's tone different but she wasn't even looking at her the same. It was as if she was more of an annoyance right now than anything else. "Lauren you wrote me a letter telling me that you love me. About what happened with Nadia and that is why you started working with the fae you are dealing with. None of this rings a bell?" Bo could feel the bile in her stomach turning threatening to come up. There was no way this night was going to get any worse. The brunette was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe.

Lauren moved over to Bo so fast if you blinked you missed it. She put her hand over the brunette's mouth as she glanced around her. "Are you insane? Are you trying to get me killed? I helped you with your mother so you would keep your mouth shut on what you saw. That is it, and as I have told you countless times Bo what we do is for healing purposes only." Now she was being cold. There was absolutely no emotion or feeling when she spoke to the succubus in her overly harsh tone. Her face matched her tone, heartless.

The succubus grabbed onto Lauren's shoulder trying to keep herself steady. She felt her legs getting wobbly and wasn't sure if she could stay upright. "No, it started that way but it developed into something more. You said in the letter that I intrigued you not picking a side and standing up for humans. Especially after what you went through. Even stating that Vex came up to you, Evony helped you save her, and since then you have been helping her. That it turned sexual but ended after I was attacked almost frozen to death, literally."

"Really then why did I have sex with Evony this afternoon after I saved you from your mother? Is that what someone who loves you would do? Where is the letter?" Her patience was wearing thin. She made it clear many times there was nothing more to it then healing. Although the sex between them was off the charts it was because of their fae species. She found Bo to be sexy but reckless, foolish, stubborn, and not the type of person she would date.

"I burnt it to protect you. I didn't know I would have to show my girlfriend that she loved me." She was trying to keep it together but she was unraveling at a rapid pace. Her vision was even blurring from the tears in her eyes. She was with Evony intimately this day. Bo couldn't even grasp how that was possible. She helped with her mother and wrote that letter. Then it hit her the Morrigan did something to Lauren. She changed her but how. "We decided to be exclusive after the country club. She did something to you. I am going to kill her."

That was the last straw for the pothien. She pushed Bo backwards as she stepped in her space. The anger was clear by her facial expression. "Listen to me for the last frigging time Bo. What we do is for healing and healing only. There never was and never will be anything more. I have known her for 50 years you think I would risk that for you, for us because you have some delusion that I love you. You don't even know me. You know how you keep searching endlessly for the fae that killed Lou Ann's kids?" Lauren gave her an evil smile not resembling the fae that the succubus knew at all. It was like someone took all the compassion from her. "It was Vex I knew it the whole time. I even tried keeping you from him and if you attack him he will kill you and I will let him."


	10. Not Giving Up

A/N: Thank you to everyone who takes time to read this story, follow it, and add it to you favorites. I am thrilled that you guys are enjoying this story. I know Lauren is beyond cold to Bo but remember she was erased of** ANY** feelings for the succubus. No feelings whatsoever can make someone bitterly brutal. Doccubus is endgame so Bo will find a way to save the doctor. So far this whole story Lauren has always saved Bo now we get a chance to see the shoe on the other foot. Angst road ahead for BoLo just hang on for the ride. This chapter is mainly about how Lauren is to everyone else verses Bo (a lot of you had questions regarding that). For those that read Wide Awake I am starting the Fae Wars and give the seethe a little shout out in this chapter just for an inside joke. Keep up the reviews they are motivating. Thanks again and enjoy.

* * *

**3 WEEKS LATER**

Bo was sitting at the kitchen, elbows on the counter, hands formed into tight fists, and her head laid on her hands with her eyes closed. Her head was pounding from all the thinking she has been trying to do. It was beyond painful to see the person she loved more than she thought capable treat her like she was her worst enemy. Saying that it had been a rough three weeks would be a severe understatement. After she left the compound that day when Lauren was crueler then the succubus thought was possible, Bo went to Carpe Noctem. Vex wasn't there but it didn't stop the brunette from trying again. At that point she didn't tell her best friend what was going on. She just would sneak away and go after the Mesmer. On the third night she ran into Vex outside of his club. Bo tried to attack him letting him know she knew he was the one to kill Lou Ann's kids. He almost killed her but Kenzi followed her best friend with her new shifter boyfriend and saved her life. When the Mesmer saw the cavalry approach he let go of the succubus and took off. Kenzi let her know she was suspicious of her behavior and decided to follow her and was grateful she did.

They took her back to the medical facility with them since she had stabbed her own side under the Mesmer's control. That was when the petite goth first noticed the difference in the pothien. Lauren practically rolled her eyes at the wound on the succubus. The only good thing she did that day was force Bo to use her to heal. A fight that the brunette fiercely put up but in the end the fae doctor won. Kenzi didn't press the issue at the time knowing that something was happening between the two.

After Bo was healed from the dagger wound she went home and spent the next three days in bed. The tiny human became more and more insistent that she tell her what was going on. By the end of that first week Bo caved in. She finally sat down with Kenzi telling her that she couldn't tell her boyfriend what Bo was about to tell her. After drilling the human she told her about the letter, about the doctor being a double agent, about Nadia, everything about Lauren and Evony, and the things the pothien said to her a week ago. It actually left Kenzi at a loss for words which never happens. On the one side of things the human felt for the blonde fae understanding how painful it must have been to learn the people that you trusted for years were so quick to stab you in the back. The other side of that she couldn't help but feel angry at the words that were said to Bo.

Now there problem was that they couldn't tell Dyson, Hale or Trick. Instead during that second week Bo made amends with Kenzi's shifter boyfriend and with her grandfather. Somewhere in the middle of that week she told them that she hit a bumpy road with Lauren after the fae doctor told Bo she loved her. To be more accurate she made up a lie with Kenzi that they think the pothien was put under some sort of spell. Without telling the details of the old Ash's betrayal or the blonde fae being a double agent, Bo told them that the fae doctor told her about Nadia. The succubus asked if any of them met Nadia. They all remembered the human that the pothien once dated and all confirmed that they didn't think Lauren loved her but definitely cared deeply. They recalled how sad it was when the human fell ill and the countless hours the pothien put in the lab trying to cure her. It was Dyson who remembered that when Nadia finally did wake up Lauren pretty much kicked her to the curb. So they didn't think it was weird if that was what she was doing with Bo. Hale made a comment that maybe the fae doctor didn't want to fall in love and when she got close or did she pushed the person away. Trick, Dyson and Hale thought it had to be the reason since it was what happened with Nadia in their eyes, and now was happening with Bo.

It was beyond frustrating because the succubus knew that wasn't the reason. She knew that Lauren pushed Nadia away to protect her from the fae. Of course she couldn't tell the three fae men that. Only she and Kenzi knew the truth. But by the third week the three started to agree something was off with the pothien. To everyone else she acted like her normal self, composed, strong, and in control. When it came to Bo she was void of any emotions at all. The succubus and the tiny human felt a tremendous amount of relief when their friends saw this as well but again it caused the problem of why. There was no way she was going to betray the pothien's trust even if she was being evil.

The brunette tried going to talk to Evony a few times during that third week. The first two times the Morrigan's guards practically threw the succubus out on her ass. The third time proved to be success in seeing the dark fae leader but she lied through that fake smile denying that she had anything to do with the pothien's recent coldness. She wanted to rip her face off but kept her composure knowing if she did anything to the Morrigan the answer to helping the blonde fae could die with her.

All this brought Bo up to where she was now with everything. Sad that she wasn't able to save the pothien the way she did for her many times. Bo was happy that all her friends were working on possibilities even if they didn't know the full truth. And last she felt like a part of her was missing. Now sitting there at the counter her migraine was growing to the point where she was convinced her head might just pop off and she was hoping it would.

She heard the tapping of fingers and without lifting her head out of her hands she glanced in the direction. Knowing just by the finger tips she was able to see that it was her goth friend. "How can three weeks have gone by and I still am nowhere closer to getting anywhere?" Bo groaned out in a low tone.

Kenzi couldn't help but feel the pain her bestie was enduring. The tiny human even tried to keep things simple with Dyson for the time being. She didn't want Bo to see her happiness when she was suffering so much. At night she would sneak out and see Dyson making sure to be back in the morning before the succubus woke up. Most of the time now when she was with the wolf she would talk about the brunette but Dyson was always understanding knowing how close the two are. The tiny human wanted to make this better but was also at a loss. One night she met up with Dyson and Hale at the Dal instead of drinking and kicking back she got permission to go through his books to find an answer. She read so much about fae and curses at this point she was sure she knew them all. None fit the fae doctor though. For now she wanted to break her best friend out of her current funk. "You going to the fae ball tonight, a new Ash will be in the running." Kenzi was noticing that Bo was barely paying attention to her. Not one to give up easily she went on, "Hey maybe there will be some fae fairy godmother that will show up with the glass slipper to break the evil curse." This time Bo at least lifted her head out of her hands to give the tiny human a blank stare. "Listen Bo bo I'm not throwing in the towel just yet. Maybe the new Ash will know something about pothien's. Since humans can't go I am going to continue pouring over the books." Kenzi was being the most serious she has ever been since she met the succubus.

The brunette was thinking it over. The goth had some valid points maybe the new Ash would know something. If anything it was a chance to see the pothien again. Not that she hasn't seen her in the past three weeks because she has they just weren't the same. After the first week she helped save the fae world when some circus freak fae was trying to be the Ash. The fae doctor was involved because the skin one of the fae ate was some sort of map the blonde had to decode. She wasn't mean to Bo at the time but wasn't compassionate either. A week later Bo helped some dark fae that lied and said he was light fae at a nursing home of sorts. All the residents were under a spell and she ran into the pothien there as well who told her not to get herself mortally injured. The succubus took that as a hint that the doctor would be helping someone else that night. In three weeks she only needed Lauren to heal twice. The first time was after Vex made her stab herself and the second was when she stopped the Mongolian Death Worm. Both times were incredible as always and the second time the blonde fae stayed for some extra healing. In the middle of the night though she disappeared and didn't come back. That was when the succubus realized something she didn't before she stared up at Kenzi. "How do you know Lauren is going? It is not required."

The goth gave a sheepish look, "There I go putting my foot in my mouth again." Slamming her one hand on the counter she pointed to Bo, "Which for the record I would like to point out it's my own foot." She gave an involuntary shiver thinking back to the Aswang's soup. Feeling the glare that was burning into her from the succubus she quickly answered, "SheisgoingasHalesdate. Okay, I should go hit those books. Bye bye then."

The human grabbed her bag but was stopped by the brunette, "KENZI." It wasn't shouting just loud talking.

The human threw her bag back down still not meeting her best friend's eyes. "Shit balls you make things into shituations. Hale asked Lauren to go with him since they knew each other since Dinosaurs walked the earth and all that shit. Sorry Bo but it is only you that she is being Dr. Freeze to," she really didn't want to get into this conversation. She knew that hearing it only devastated the brunette more. "I was thinking you could go as Dyson's date. Keep an eye on my man make sure he is being a good wolf or no treats for him." Kenzi was trying to lighten the suddenly tense mood.

The words stung the succubus but she was getting used to it. Lauren was being herself to everyone else just Bo got the Dr. Freeze side of the pothien. This was on her mind so much lately that going over it again made it feel like the walls were closing in on her. "I will think about it Kenz. I just need to get out for a bit." She snatched her car keys and whipped open the front door slamming into some lady. "Shit, I'm sorry."

The woman was dirty but had a pretty face. There was a sudden flash of hope on her face, "Are you the unaligned succubus?"

Bo couldn't help but think some fae newspaper went out to the light and dark introducing her to their society. Taking in this fae's appearance she knew whatever this one needed Bo would end up helping with. "Yes I am and who are you?"

"My name is Sabine, I am the stag for tonight," she put her hand out to shake the succubus's.

Kenzi was standing at the door and met the brunette's utter confused gaze. The goth sat Sabine on the couch while Bo got her a glass of water. "Sabine what is a stag," the succubus was still learning all things fae.

Sabine took a sip of the water giving both ladies a soft smile. "Tonight I will be the one that is sacrificed for the Selection Games. All the Ash's that are in the running will hunt me. The first to kill me becomes the new Ash."

"Oh how nice the fae have their own version of the Hunger Games," the goth was not hiding the distaste she had for some of the shit the fae did. "Well may the odds be ever in your favor." She glared over at the brunette not too thrilled at hearing this new piece of news.

The succubus was sitting next to the stag on the couch. Her face showed how awful she thought this ceremony was. "Sabine I will do all I can to sneak you out of here and protect you."

The stag started to laugh. "No you both misunderstand. I volunteered to be the stag. I have no problem with dying. I want you to find the love of my life. I think something terrible might have happened to him. I fell in love with a Dark Fae and since I am Light we were caught and I was put in prison. I need to know what happened to Hamish, to know what that bitch Evony might have done to him. If you find him please tell him I never stopped loving him."

When the stag began telling her story the goth observed her best friends body movements and facial expressions. It was like hitting bull's eye for Bo right now. Hearing Evony be called a bitch was an understatement. The whole forbidden Light and Dark with how Sabine was punished. The tiny human new that Bo was picturing Lauren being caught. This could be the pothien's future.

It was the exact thing the succubus needed to hear for motivation. She took Sabine's hands in hers. "We will find Hamish. I will make sure he gets to see you and I will not let you die. Please trust me."

It was the knock on the door that broke the serious feel in the air around them. Kenzi ran over answering it seeing her boyfriend standing there with some other light fae guards and Hale. "Hi babe so nice to stop over with your friends."

Dyson shook his head instantly knowing that the stag had to be there. "How did I know," he couldn't help but grin at the tiny human he was dating. "You know we have to take her Kenz."

Kenzi tried to make herself seem as wide as she could stretching out her legs and arms, "Take who, Bo, you can't she is unaligned and all that stuff."

The shifter towered over his girlfriend and gazed over at the succubus sitting with the stag. He nodded with his head in the direction of the two. The goth glanced over her shoulder, "That is an illusion, ta-da."

The wolf lifted up the human moving her out of the way as the guards came in. He gave her an apologetic glance before going over to them. Kenzi shouted towards him, "You mister better wolf out because that bed is going to be very cold tonight."

Sabine was the one who spoke for the shifter, "It is okay, and I said what I have to. Thank you both." She gave the warmest smile for someone who just volunteered to die.

The brunette got up behind them catching Dyson before he left. "I will go with you tonight. Can you stay for a few minutes so we can go over the details?" She was trying to get him there alone to let him know there plan. The guards and Hale let him know it was fine as they proceeded to leave. "We need you to run for Ash if that is possible." Bo blurted it out as soon as the others disappeared from her house.

"No it's not possible. The only ones that could enter this late in the game would have to be someone from one of the royal families," he tried not to meet their eyes after promising Kenzi to never lie to her again.

Something she caught instantly, "Who is the royal you know?" She poked him in the chest as she asked the question.

Not wanting to even try to hide it he told them it was Hale. Kenzi didn't hide how impressed she was, "Damn wrong cop, story of my life." She glanced at Dyson seeing him raise an eyebrow at her she corrected what she said. "Kidding," throwing her hands up innocently, "Totally totally kidding." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now go talk to that partner of yours and help me out. After all you owe me for the lying game you decided to play."

When the shifter finally gave into his human girlfriend he told her that he would call after speaking to Hale. He made it clear that he wouldn't be able to promise anything but she let him know she had confidence in him. Basically letting him know in not so many words that he had no option but to get the siren to agree no matter what it took. After he left the two went on their mission to find Hamish.

**HOURS LATER THAT NIGHT **

Bo was wearing an elegant gown for the evening. It was red and tight with a strap over the one shoulder. Dyson was wearing a black jacket, black button down shirt with black pants. Trick had on a traditional suit. Hale was wearing one with some color to it representing the color for his spot in the running for Ash. Kenzi already asked Dyson to discuss their plan with the pothien and she agreed to it. The succubus made a promise to herself that she wouldn't try to find the fae doctor that night. Actually making sure she wouldn't run into her instead. Her new plan was to avoid her as much as possible.

It was short lived when the brunette took a champagne flute from a server that was passing by. After she took it she turned around and the pothien was right in front of her. She was wearing a strapless royal blue dress that hugged her body like a glove and was completely backless. The succubus literally stopped breathing at the sight of the pothien. "Sorry," she went to move around her but the blonde fae stepped in front of her.

"You look nice Bo. I haven't heard from you, does this mean you learned how to stop getting yourself killed?" The blonde fae knew she has been heartless when it came to the succubus lately but couldn't understand why. It was like when she thought of Bo her whole heart and mind emptied of emotion. There was literally nothing there like a giant black hole. Which in turn would cause her to lash out on the brunette whenever she pushed her buttons. As Kenzi so graciously put it the pothien had verbal diarrhea when it came to Bo. She wasn't thrilled with the comparison but it was accurate. When Bo did something stupid or foolish or pushed too hard the switch inside Lauren would flip causing her to snap.

The brunette was stunned. This was the first time in three weeks that she was actually trying to engage in a conversation. "Takes putting your life on the line a few times to get it right but I think I am catching on. You look breathtaking." It was the only word that came to Bo's mind considering Lauren took her breath away. Right now her heart was beating like thunder. For the first time in a long time she felt nervous. Not knowing if she would say the wrong thing to end this and not wanting to.

"I always knew you were a fast learner although I am sure tonight's little escapade has you written all over it," the pothien smiled. She didn't have to force the smile it just happened. When she tried to think of why it was blank. Completely void of any emotions when it came to Bo. Almost like it was empty space literally nothing, no feeling or emotion at all. The fae doctor was friends with Dyson, Trick and Hale. Plus Kenzi meant a lot to her so for them she promised herself she would try with the succubus. At least try to keep from snapping. With that in mind she did what she told herself she would, "Bo about that night in the compound I am sorry with how I told you. I was trying to protect you. He could kill you easily."

It was the last thing the brunette wanted to rehash. "As I recall you said you would let him." It was impossible to erase the glare in the blonde's eyes as she barked out the remark. That was the lowest blow anyone ever said to the succubus. It was made worse coming from Lauren.

The fae doctor was ashamed at her behavior that day. It was not in her to be evil. She knew it was no excuse but chalked it up to the stress of the day. Bo catching her at Evony's finding out her secret, having to make sure Aifie didn't kill Trick's granddaughter, and the compound getting attacked. Then Bo was pushing and pushing about feelings Lauren was completely positive she didn't feel. But the brunette wouldn't let up and all it came crashing down at once making her lash out. Again inexcusable and did feel bad that she hurt the person close to everyone the pothien cared about. "I didn't mean that. There are no words I can say that will correct or fix what I said. Please know that it was an awful thing to say and I am aware of that. I am truly deeply sorry for it Bo." Knowing it was time to close this conversation she smiled, "Keep up the good track record, I guess I will see you later when we save Sabine," she winked at Bo before walking away.

The succubus did the first thing she could think of pulling out her phone and calling Kenzi. She gave the fast summary of what happened. The goth huffed into the phone, "Good glad you are getting your Lauren on. Let me tell you when Trick gets back I am asking him about a seethe. I just read this whole thing about these fae goddess and I don't want to EVER come across one. We will all die and there is a chance I would push Dyson down a flight of stairs to crawl onto top of her because they are always female. Supposedly they are a myth thankfully cause no one wants to see this chicka getting down and dirty with the ladies. Or in this case one irresistible lady. But then again I thought succubus's were and look who I am talking to."

Bo couldn't help but laugh at her friend, "Well unless a seethe can help me with Lauren its useless information to me but good to know you are trying out the bisexual thing. Keep your options open." She hung up the phone as the hunt was about to begin.

**NEXT DAY**

The night went well for the succubus. Hale didn't win as the Ash but it was okay they found Hamish, he came, and Lauren saved Sabine. They were able to have conversations and not fight. Things were starting to show a ray of sunlight in the darkness the succubus was living in. She was going over the nights events with Kenzi when there was a knock on the door. Answering it she met Bianca who needed to hire Bo for her boss who turned out to be Evony. "You can tell Evony I hope whoever screwed her over comes back as a body bomb and takes the bitch down. Oh and she can kiss my ass," she slammed the door in her assistant's face not giving a shit.

The two didn't know what the Morrigan was up to but didn't want to play that dangerous game. They went to leave and Vex was leaning against the doorframe. He quickly made the succubus start choking herself. "Listen my little crumpet I didn't come here to play nasty. I want your help and will release you if you play nice." He slowly released his grip on Bo.

"Why the hell would I help you?" The brunette was coughing as she asked him. When she finally stopped she rubbed her throat.

"Because I will tell you what happened to your precious pothien. But only you two no one else and only if you help." The Mesmer didn't care if he was going behind the dark fae leaders back. He was pretty sure she was having him hung out to dry with that incriminating picture being painted on a city wall. A picture the fae elders might not be so appreciative of.

Kenzi stood next to Bo. The succubus and her friend both crossed their arms over their chest trying to give an intimating stance. "Okay you have my attention," that was all Bo needed to hear.

"Drop the Charlie's Angels and we can get down to business." The dark fae waltzed into their house and told them all about the painting. He explained how he thought Evony might have a role in it and Bo let him know about Bianca. Vex told her it would be wise to see the Morrigan it would give her the chance to hear Evony's side. The brunette agreed to everything after all how could she not. With that the three left but Bo had Kenzi wait in the car when she went to see the Morrigan.

When she came back she explained everything to the goth who had connections in the graffiti world. It didn't shock Bo anymore the things the human knew. Thanks to Kenzi they were able to find Jason but he tried to kill them. Vex followed them and almost had the kid kill himself till the brunette got in the way and Kenzi came to her rescue almost cutting off a part of the Mesmer he would definitely miss. She told him she would pull a Lorena Bobbit on his ass which made him let go of Bo fast.

After he backed off they continued their investigation which led to Bo discovering it was Bianca that was doing it not Evony. She went and saved Vex's ass but before she would give him the information she wanted answers. "I have shown that I can be trusted. I could have not saved your sorry ass as revenge for Lou Ann but I didn't I saved you so talk."

"Fine love but as I said just you and the food you keep company with." He put on a robe, "Your doctor feels nothing for you because Evony had her compel herself to forget all feelings for you. Tough break on that one. Regular riot it is considering she did it to save you from your mum and now you two can't even celebrate."

Kenzi kept her eyes on Bo. The succubus started shaking. "How do I undo a pothien's compulsion?" She was having a hard time keeping herself standing.

"You can't. Once a pothien compels you it is like they rewrite your brain. Not so peachy for the unaligned sex machine. Harsh reality on that one," the Mesmer had a very small amount of sympathy to his voice.

Bo didn't know what happened one minute she was standing there the next she felt her knees crash onto the floor as Kenzi wrapped her arms around the brunette's upper body as she fell into her.


	11. Can It Be Undone

A/N: As per usual thanks to all that read, follow, and add this story to your favorites. Thanks a bunch for the reviews as always they are remarkable. Glad some of you liked my seethe reference, you know I had to do it in one of these stories. As many of you have already figured out this is the angst part for Bo and Lauren. It will not be easy and as warned there could be others in between. We already know Lauren has slept and is still sleeping with Evony (least the Morrigan is hot). To reviewer annapaige79 and Rocio190889, I think this is the first story where I do try to make the readers feel bad for Bo. I usually don't do that so it is odd for me to write but different. To reviewer Magineli, you caught the black hole reference which is important. This chapter will show how that emptiness actually helps. Enjoy and remember to let me know what you guys think of this chapter with a review. And thanks again for the wonderful reviews they are very much appreciated.

* * *

With the help of Vex, Kenzi finally got Bo into the car. The succubus went into some sort of catatonic state. Her eyes were open but there was no response to anything. The Mesmer moved her arms but she didn't show any reaction. Kenzi snapped her fingers in front of Bo's face and then clapped her hands as hard as she could but still nothing. Without attempting anything else they got her in the car, Kenzi thanked Vex for the information and the help with that she took off towards the Dal. She pulled out her cell phone calling her boyfriend. As soon as Dyson picked up she rambled, "Hi so I am on my way to the Dal and I am going to kinda of need you to come outside and get Bo from the car. She is here but the lights aren't exactly on."

Dyson didn't even want to ask what the two got themselves into now. He cringed just hearing his girlfriend's words. "Do I want to know what happened?"

"That would be a NO. Capital N followed by a big capital O. Less you know the better. Just get her put her on Trickster's couch I need to go see a doctor. A specific blonde pothien doctor actually. See you in a few," she hung up the phone and threw it into her bag. She glanced over at Bo hoping that she would see the lights come back on but no such luck. Kenzi couldn't even begin to imagine how painful it must be for the succubus. To go your whole life thinking you are a killer and can never be loved or find love. To finding out you belong to this whole hidden species of fae and meeting the true love of your life. Fighting for that love and getting it, actually being happy and to have it ripped from you because that love of your life saved your actual life. It tugged at her heart thinking it was like a twisted version of Romeo and Juliet.

Dyson was waiting for her outside when Kenzi peeled into the parking lot. He opened the car door looking Bo up and down before giving his girlfriend a questioning look. "Kenzi," his voice said it all. He was asking what the hell was going on.

Kenzi widened her eyes giving an innocent gaze. "What, who me, nah you crazy dog. Anywho just be her guard dog and when I get back I will give you a special treat. Thanks babe," she kept on the best fake smile she could muster.

"When you get back you owe me an explanation. Trick is going to be wondering what happened to his granddaughter," Dyson scooped Bo out of the seat and kicking the door shut as he went towards the pub.

"Lauren you better know what to do about your fae self," she said to herself as she watched Dyson disappear into the building. She slammed the car in reverse and headed towards the doctor's loft. It was late so Kenzi was counting on her being home and not at the Morrigan's. The whole ride there she was trying to devise a clever way to bring this entire cluster fuck of a mess up. She knew diving right into Bo could set off those triggers of coldness.

When she finally got to the pothien's building she parked and got out of the car. That was when she scanned the parking lot for the blonde's BMW. The goth forgot Lauren's exact spot so she was just going over all the cars till the doctor came up next to her rolling down the driver side window, "Kenzi, what are you doing here? Are you okay?" Lauren sounded concerned knowing these two usually got themselves in bad situations.

"Oh yeah just faetastic. Glad you are just getting back. Do you have some free time that I can just pop up there and talk to you," she was trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. This was a lot on her shoulders and Lauren was a very powerful fae. Knowing that she cared for humans helped but bringing Bo up to someone who could flip hardcore was the part that was eating at the goth.

Lauren nodded in agreement, parked her car and got out going over to Kenzi. "Follow me," Lauren was standing next her pulling out the keys to put in the elevator bringing them up to her loft. When they walked in the pothien threw her keys down, hung up her jacket and went into the kitchen. "Okay so talk to me," she opened up the fridge pulling out a drink.

Kenzi made a face of disgust as she watched the doctor pour green goo into a glass. She even heaved when chunks fell into the cup. "Oh hurl, what the hell is that," she put her hand over her eyes separating two fingers so she could peek out.

The pothien couldn't help but give a soft laugh as she lifted the glass up taking a huge gulp. "Naked Juice Green Machine, it's good for you. Do you want some?" She couldn't help but smile at the continued reaction the goth was having.

"Ewww no it reminds me of things that come out of me not ones that go in." Kenzi turned her head not even wanting to watch her drink the green chunky liquid. "Why is there chunks liquid means no chunks," she gagged when she said chunks for the second time.

"Its spinach and kale sometimes it doesn't get liquefied completely," Lauren was shaking her head as she finished the drink quickly so she could put the glass in the sink. "Is there something that I can offer you to drink?"

Kenzi glanced over her shoulder to answer and when she saw the green drink was no longer visible she turned back around. She sat on a kitchen stool and leaned onto the counter, "What's the good stuff you got doc?"

The pothien got to know the human well enough that she didn't have to ask what drink she was referring to. Lauren opened her liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of Barrique de Ponciano Porfidio Tequila and placed it in front of the goth with a glass.

Kenzi's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree at the sight of the tequila, "I lurv you Lauren. This is a 2,000 bottle it is the super good shit." Holding the tequila in her arms like it was fine crystal she cradled it, "Where have you been all my life." She reluctantly put it back on the counter so she could pour herself a nice full cup of it.

The fae doctor was grinning at Kenzi. Only the tiny human would react that way to liquor. "You said the good stuff. I take it this is pretty important for you to come here and not call. I usually get calls from you but never a house visit. Not that I am complaining," Lauren decided to join her pouring a small amount of the tequila for herself. She stayed on the other side of the counter standing there waiting for Kenzi to explain.

As soon as Lauren mentioned why she actually came there Kenzi finished half the glass without stopping. Then she put it down, "I might have found out a little something but first I have to ask you some questions. Just putting it out there so you don't think I'm placing the moves on you. You're hot and all but I don't do women. Unless you're a seethe," she thought about the fae she read about. At first she was going to skip it but she became intrigued.

The pothien raised both eyebrows, "If I was a seethe Kenzi I wouldn't be here. They are myths fae parents would tell children to keep them in line. Now as impressed as I am that you know your fae fairy tales. I highly doubt it is the reason for your visit. I will keep in mind that you aren't hitting on me," she found Kenzi to be entertaining.

Taking another small sip of the liquor she started, "Okay if I was to ask you how you feel about me what would you say? I know this sounds Fifty Shades of Crazy but trust me and go with it," she was hoping she would get liquid courage but it didn't fully kick in yet and she had to start. Kenzi could only imagine how Bo must be at this moment.

Lauren got quiet as she pondered the answer to the question. She tilted her head back for a minute before facing the goth in front of her. "You Kenzi are like no one I have ever met in all my many years. You are fun and crazy in a good way. You risk your life for the people you care about, going against fae with powers and abilities while you are just human. But for a human you are strong and courageous. You can be kind and protective. You are an encyclopedia of movies some of the ones you reference I have never heard of. And now I see that expands into books as well." She smiled at the human before her, "You are completely unique and I am glad that I got to meet you."

The tiny human couldn't help but get misty eyed at the description the pothien gave of her. She was expecting the fae doctor to say nice things but not so many nice things. It was odd how you may think someone perceives you verses how they truly do. Sometimes it was in a much better way then you could have expected and this was one of those times. Kenzi almost forgot why she was there. "Still not going to sleep with you doc," Kenzi teased as she broke the silence making them both break out in smiles. "What about Dyson, how do you feel about him," she was emphasizing the word feel.

This brought an instant smirk to the blonde's face. "Dyson, wow, we go way back. I have known him for over 500 years it's a long time to know someone." Lauren put her hands on the counter, tapping her fingers as she was gazing up from the corner of her eye. "Hmmm, how do I feel about Dyson? He can be short-tempered, egotistical, idiotic and compulsive. He is also kind, noble, strong, smart and loyal. Once you break through that rough outer shell he can be caring and even sweet." She stopped tapping her fingers looking back at the human in front of her. Lauren had no idea why she was asking these questions but assumed there was a reason behind them. When it came to the unaligned succubus and her human sidekick everything was done for a reason no matter how insane it may appear.

"I agree with you on that he can be a total pain in the ass." She was trying to take small sips of the tequila because as it turned out the pricier stuff is stronger. Kenzi didn't want to get completely wasted before taking this conversation where she needed it to go. "Just a couple more and I will get to the point. I am not One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest even if it seems that way right now. Hale, how do you feel about the siren," she had a point but had to get through this first.

Lauren rubbed her forehead before meeting Kenzi's eye once again. The pothien really had no idea where this was going. "Hale is a great guy. He is a ladies man not judging just observing. I think he also is loyal to his friends. I find what he did to be quite amazing. To break away from his family to prove he can do it all on his own shows a lot of his character. He is independent and strong willed. Even tempered and decisive. He is truly a great detective and keeps Dyson in check when that wolf temper wants to break through. Hale will follow his friends through fire even if he thinks they are out of their minds. People are lucky to have friends like that siren, who I have also known for a very long time."

"Okay a couple more and I promise I will get to the point of all this. Just need your fae-self's attention for a tiny bit more," the goth was feeling the effects of the tequila. Kenzi had a nice buzz going on and normally would be downing glasses full of the good stuff. But since her best friend's happiness depended on this she just nursed the other half of the glass. "What about Trickster, how would you say you…"

Lauren cut Kenzi off smiling as she did, "Let me guess how do I feel about Trick?" Kenzi gave her the finger, smiled, nodded and sipped her alcohol. The pothien grinned at her mannerism. "Trick is the Blood King. He has my respect on many levels. He is very old and yet continues to surprise me with his willingness to accept change. Most fae wouldn't ever even glance at a human yet a fae as old as Trick not only started to accept you but I think he considers you part of his family. I have more respect for Trick then I do for majority of the light fae. I like to think of all of them as my family as well. The Blood King has done a lot for the fae species. He is a good man that made a few poor decisions. Overall Trick is a great guy." The pothien was wondering who was next.

Kenzi went from being relaxed to slightly frigid. This was the part she wasn't too excited about and her more serious demeanor showed it. "What about Bo," she almost ducked when she said it waiting for the anger or wrath of the pothien to kick in.

_And there it is, the point to all this, I should have known._ She wasn't mad at Kenzi after all she was Bo's best friend. She was probably curious as to where the two stood but she told the succubus many times now she would tell Kenzi. Thinking of how she felt though was difficult. She broke her relaxed posture as her thoughts deepened. Her forehead wrinkled as she was concentrating deeply. "Nothing," she answered honestly.

"Nothing," the goth repeated, "Doesn't that seem odd to you that you can tell me how you feel about myself, Hale, Dyson and Trick. But when I ask about Bo it's just nothing. No feeling at all is strange. You seem to dislike her but instead of using words that describe feelings of anger you feel nothing." She was thankful that she sobered up as soon as it came down to having to talk about the succubus.

Lauren took what she said into consideration before responding. "Actually, yes, now that I think about it that does seem odd." The doctor took a rather large sip of the tequila herself as she continued to think about that. It made no sense to not have any words to describe the succubus. Not annoying, irritating, stubborn, irrational, sexy, beautiful, sweet, loyal, or caring. No none of those words came to mind when it came to Bo. There was no words, no feeling and no emotion. That black hole feeling came over her again like it does when she sees the brunette.

"Promise you won't get all fae-crazy and compel me to walk into traffic," Kenzi faced many dangers with Bo but for seem reason right now was terrifying. When Lauren hesitantly agreed the goth went on, "Evony asked Bo for a favor and she told the Morrigan to kiss her ass. Then Vex came to her and made Bo an offer she couldn't refuse. I will be honest with you HotPants, I never heard you tell Bo you love her but I believe that you did." When Lauren started to roll her eyes the petite human jumped off the chair and went over to her. She was standing beside her so the pothien could see the truth in the human's eyes. "I believe what I saw Lauren. I saw you get scared when she would get herself all kinds of injured. I would see the panic when she was on death's door more times than we would like. I saw the way you would gaze at her. That was love. What Vex told us made everything make sense."

The pothien wanted to kill the dark fae leader and the Mesmer for going to Bo. She couldn't understand why either would do that considering Bo knew her dirty little secret. It was also extremely dangerous for the human to be near either one of the dark fae. "What did Vex say," Lauren was definitely feeling anger now.

"He told us that Evony made you compel yourself to forget all your feelings for Bo. That's why when I asked you about everyone else you were able to think about how you felt and answer honestly. But when it comes to Bo bo you can't because there is no feeling at all. Like Double O Zero in the emo department," Kenzi was using the softest voice she could. She felt for the two of them in this shituation. Bo knows everything and it pains her to see the love of her life be so cold to her. At the same time you can't blame Lauren because she has no clue what she felt.

"No way, that is impossible. It would have to be my voice. We need to have a chat with that little chatty Mesmer. I need to know what the Morrigan did because one thing I can say is that I do feel nothing when it comes to Bo. You are right it is similar to what compulsion can do," Lauren was pissed but keeping it together. She didn't want to scare Kenzi.

"Let's say then he is telling the truth and Evony did find a way to do this, how do you undo it," Kenzi knew the only person who would know the answer to that was the pothien.

"You can't undo whatever it was that you were compelled to do. Once I compel you it is done. That is why when I told Dyson to sing to you he did, or why when I told Aifie to lose to Bo she did not even trying to fight for her own life." Watching Kenzi try to make sense of all this she decided to try explaining better. "You are good on computers. Picture having all this information stored on your computer and it crashes. You take it to be repaired and the technician tells you it is done that you need a new motherboard. Once you get it all the old files are gone you only have the new ones now with no way to get the original stuff back because you didn't have it backed up."

Kenzi looked horrified. "Who doesn't back up their computer?" Then it hit her what Lauren was actually saying, "Crap balls, oh that is bad so so bad." The goth started to pace back and forth in the kitchen while replaying this in her head. She slapped her hands together like she had the answer, "What if you compel yourself to have feelings for Bo?"

This time it was the pothien who looked horrified. She straightened up as she got tense, "NO, NO, NO that is an absolutely huge NO. Never ever do that because you cannot fight compulsion so even if you were to make anyone feel for someone else they would do so at any cost. Even if that person did something horrifying you would do all you could to help and protect them. And if you felt someone else was taking their attention away you can kill someone. If that person decides to leave you then you will not let them." Lauren stopped while she thought of movie examples, "It would be like Fatal Attraction meets Misery. Not a good thing."

The petite human had her mouth wide open and her eyes bugged out. "Yeah so that is probably a bad idea. Guess that is why the Genie said no to the love option." Of course she was referring to Aladdin.

Lauren didn't get that it was the Disney movie. "Don't mess with Genie's they are liars and manipulators. They always have their own agenda in mind."

Kenzi realized so many things she thought was fairy tale were true and would have to watch what she said. She pointed at Lauren while reaching over for her drink, "Good to know making a mental note, no Genie's. Okay so I think I can prove that you had to compel yourself." Kenzi was moving stuff around in her bag trying to locate her cell. When she finally found it she pulled it out with a huge grin like she accomplished something huge. "Okay so when you compel someone to do something and that compulsion kicks in for like a nano second they get this weird blank look that glazes over their eyes. Like they got rebooted." She lifted up her cell clicking on the camcorder, "Check this out. How do you feel about Bo?" Kenzi recorded the glaze that went over Lauren for only a fraction of a second but it was undeniable there.

After the pothien answered nothing once more Kenzi played back the video for her. Lauren watched and then re-watched the video at least four times. "That is without a doubt compulsion," the anger was dripping from her voice. She still felt nothing when it came to Bo but to know there was a possibility that she fell in love and it was taken from her was almost causing her to tremble with rage. She wanted answers on how the hell Evony was able to do this to her. That part still didn't add up to her but she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She wanted to feel bad for Bo to reach out to her but Lauren literally didn't have the ability to do that. The fae doctor couldn't pick up the phone and call her because she didn't know what to say.

"Faetastic I was right so now what do we do?" Kenzi was elated that she got through to the pothien. Half the battle was fought even though it didn't return the fae doctor's feelings she was aware that something had to be erased from her.

"Now Kenzi you go back to Bo while I figure this out. Tell her she is lucky to have you in her life," she was on a mission.

The goth rocked back on her feet, "About that, Bo kind of isn't moving or talking at the moment."

The pothien stopped in her tracks fearing what the succubus could have done now. "What do you mean she isn't moving? I could still help her heal."

"Not really a physical thing. When Vex made his confession she went to her knees and then was about to fall over till I caught her. He might have also mentioned how it was irreversible. Vex and I tried to talk to her but she didn't respond. Her eyes are open she is breathing but nothing. We tried clapping, snapping, Vex did his Mesmer thing but still nada. So at the moment my boyfriend is being her bodyguard and canine companion." At this point Kenzi figured might as well let it all out.

The fae doctor's face remained neutral as Kenzi spoke. The part of her that was a doctor was listening to the symptoms. "She went into a shocked state. It wasn't what she was expecting to hear. Call her," Lauren waited next to Kenzi as she pulled out her phone calling Dyson. She asked the shifter to put the phone next to Bo. The goth tried talking to her but still got nothing she glanced up at Lauren shrugging letting her know nothing was on the other end. Lauren took the phone from her, "Bo it's me, I heard what happened I know that Evony made me compel myself. I am getting answers." This was so hard she wanted to feel sorry for causing this pain but literally had no ability to. She was however beyond pissed that the Morrigan betrayed her in such a way.

On the other end of the phone Bo whispered out, "Lauren."

It caught the pothien's attention, "Yeah Bo it's me. I am with Kenzi I will find out what happened, I promise." She handed the phone back to Kenzi knowing the potential she had to cause the succubus more pain. "You should go," Lauren said to her when she hung up the phone.

"I am going to have to say no to that. Bo is my best friend you have no feelings for her and I want to confront Vex with you. I got a pothien to protect me, all is good in Kenziland," she gave two thumbs up to the blonde fae. There was no way she wasn't seeing this all the way through.

Lauren knew better than to try to argue with the human. "Wait here," she called back as she went into her bedroom. "I think it is safe to assume that Bo told you about my secret," she was talking as she got changed.

Now that the hard part was over Kenzi had no problems drinking the rest of the tequila filling more into the glass. "Yeah not going to pretend to lie on that. Don't worry I'm a better secret keeper then Peter Pettigrew," she answered in between sips spitting the tequila out when the doctor remerged. "Who the hell are you and what did you do with Lauren." The goth was wide eyed looking the pothien up and down.

When the pothien came back into the room she was wearing skin tight black leather pants, open toed high heels, and a red shirt that was skin tight by the waist and dipped low enough to leave little to the imagination. She also had blue eyes and black hair. Lauren gave a mysterious grin, "I am going to Carpe Noctem and I am the head doctor of the light fae medical facility. You know I can't just walk in there looking like me. So this is my undercover outfit, complete with wig and blue contacts," She pointed to the hair and eyes.

"You look like a kick ass super sexy superhero. And very bangable." She lifted up the tequila, "What the hell is in here. Are we going to leave out the batcave?" She was still trying to take in Lauren's appearance. "It's like you came out of there Ultraviolet. Not a great movie but some awesome fighting moves."

The doctor took her down to the underground garage. She hit the alarm on a car that beeped and Kenzi followed the sound. "Oh my God, you have an Aston Martin Vanquish Volante. I seriously just feel in love with you and possibly could need a change of underpants." The petite human fell onto the front of the car spreading her arms wide over it. "Mama loves you."

Lauren couldn't help but laugh at Kenzi's reaction. "You going to get in the car or should I treat you like an insect that hit the windshield." The goth slid off of the top of the car and got in. "Let's see exactly what Evony had me do to myself. You get to be best friend of the year and maybe I can fix being the worst girlfriend ever. Oh and for tonight don't call me Lauren when I am dressed like this I go by Lola."

Kenzi made a face that showed Lauren she didn't love the name, "Out of any name you can have Lola? Really Lola?"

The doctor gave a wicked grin, "Silly girl don't you know whatever Lola wants, Lola gets." She turned the key, listened to the engine purr to life and took off to Carpe Noctem.


	12. That's A Problem

A/N: Let's see where to start….oh yeah that is right by thanking everyone who reads this story, follows it, adds it to their favorites or takes time to review. A super huge thanks to those who review. The insight is very helpful to me. I am happy that everyone seems to be enjoying this story as much as I love to write it. I know the angst is killer in this one, it is one thing to separate our favorite couple but to erase feelings completely that is just a whole new level. But it's Doccubus they always find a way! To reviewer Magineli, I know seethe Lauren would fix this problem in a nano second. She should take time from those pesky fae wars to come and save her other self lol. Unfortunately it isn't a reboot being compelled is like a whole new motherboard with no back up from the old one. To reviewer AnnaPaige79, sucks having others in between, painful to write but till they find a solution angst road lies ahead. To reviewer Rocio190889, seeing is believing especially when you know what your ability does and the blank look that glazes over the eyes. Kenzi made Lauren believe it which needed to be done. The phone conversation was supposed to be both and I am glad you felt the emotion behind it. To fall in love with her again is something that will be addressed in this chapter and glad you mentioned it. It is a very good point. For those who didn't know Lola is a character from the Broadway Play Damn Yankees, and the song she sang was Whatever Lola Wants Lola Gets, had to give a little homage to the state I once lived so close to. **A warning this is where the real angst of the story begins**. Now on to the story, enjoy and review they do matter trust me.

* * *

Lauren roared down the streets of Toronto with a motive to talk to one dark fae Mesmer. The car practically handled itself so whipping into the parking spot was no problem. The two got out of the car headed into the club each step with purpose. These ladies were on a mission and it showed. The bouncer knew Lola and sent her and Kenzi right to the VIP room. Kenzi sat on the plush red velvet seats as a cocktail waitress came in taking their drink order. "I think I like Lola she is after hour's doctor. Regular hour's doc can be a little uptight," Kenzi handed Lauren the shots she ordered. "How do we get Vex?"

The pothien sat back in the seat crossing her one leg over the other stretching her arms out across the plush chair. "Trust me he is on his way. When I come in the guards let him know a VIP entered and he always greets his VIP customers. Then he will be lucky that I don't kill him."

Kenzi was nodding as she was throwing back another shot and took a sip out of Lauren's drink literally spraying it out of her mouth with disgust, "Eww hurl what the fae is that?"

Lauren was watching the entrance to the VIP area, "Bourbon neat," she never diverted her attention from where she knew Vex would enter. Seeing black pants in the distance she sprung up from the seat flying across the room smashing her back against the wall so he wouldn't see her till he came in. Patience wasn't usually a problem for the blonde fae but today it was. It would be over her dead body that someone used her own powers against her. Vex came into the room and didn't have a chance to speak as the pothien stepped in front of him her pupils dilated, "Vex you little shit I want to know what that bitch Evony did to me so start talking now." She grabbed him by the shirt pulling him close as the words dripped with venom. She was so close to his face their noses were touching. Knowing he was under her compulsion she stepped back throwing him into the seat. "Talk now."

The human goth sat still she never saw Lauren so aggressive. Plus she was feeling all the liquor she consumed and it was still hard taking in Lauren with the outfit she was wearing. Added with her current buzz she kept forgetting it was the fae doctor that was in the room with her.

Vex straightened himself up a little in the seat. "I would like to start by saying this was Evony's idea and she is the one who should be truly buggered not me."

The fae doctor placed her heel right smack on his chest. She leaned into the leg that was against him making the heel dig deeper in. He winced in pain. "TALK," she put more pressure before dropping her leg back down. Kenzi got wide eyed but said nothing instead trying the bourbon again.

"Just peachy take my heart out while you are at it love. You wanted Bo's mother's name and address knowing Evony had to know it. After all nothing goes on in her city without her knowing about it. She found out about your human all those years ago nothing has changed there crumpet. She told you that she would give it to you but at a price. You whined about being her informant for the past fifty years. She reminded you that was for Nada, Nala, what's her name." Vex was waving his hand trying to remember the name.

"Nadia," Lauren practically growled out.

"Nadia, that's it. Evony said what you have been doing was the price for finding out the truth to Nadia and I helped you free her. Which you should take into consideration before you do something not so nice because I find my current situation worrisome. You asked her new price for the information and she said she wanted you to compel yourself. You told her it was impossible you needed to see yourself to put on the compulsion trance and it had to be your voice and if you were in the trance you wouldn't be able to whine about what to do. Evony made you record your voice writing down what you should say. You read it and agreed to it. Before she gave the name and information she made you sign some sheet about betraying the light fae in case you decided not to return. But you did after you took on Bo's mother. You came back looked in the mirror, your pupils got all big, you went all wacky, and Evony played the tape. You said you had no feelings for Bo, felt nothing when you saw her, no emotions, and it was just for healing." Vex rubbed the part of his chest where Lauren's heel was digging just a few moments prior. He was wearing a black button down shirt with a popped collar and a black choke chain with black leather pants. She ended the compulsion, "Oh just peachy use your ability on me." He stood up slightly offended, "Just for giggles let's not tell Evony about this. Love those very very tight tight pants Lola." He went towards the door turning back bowing down to the two of them, "Enjoy the night and I'm very impressed with your ability darlin' didn't disappoint me half as much as I thought it would." He vanished behind the door before Lauren had the chance to attack him again.

She was sitting there not making a sound since Vex's confession. Kenzi was watching her intently. "Well, what now you reverse this thing. Fix it like Gone in 60 Seconds fast?"

Lauren was back in the chair since the Mesmer left. She had her elbows on her thighs with her head in her hands. She was listening to Kenzi speak but didn't want to lift her head up yet. It was true she must have loved Bo and Evony took that from her. That was worse then what the previous Ash had done. She didn't love Nadia it was close but there relationship was cut short of it happening. But this time it was there, she loved Bo and now she couldn't remember even liking Bo. All she thought about Bo was that she was attractive and very sexy. Nothing else. Not one ounce of feeling. How can she look into the eyes of the person she loved and tell her it will never come back. First thing was to let Kenzi know the harsh truth. Slowly dragging her head up she ran her hands over her thighs of the soft leather pants. "Kenzi I told you I can't do that. If I compelled you to stop drinking you would never touch a drop of liquor again. If I then compelled you to go back to your normal self you still would never drink again because that is your new normal self. The only way I would get you to drink alcohol again is if I compelled you to drink it. And as I told you I cannot compel myself to have feelings for Bo. It is catastrophic."

"Okay well let's go with the whole Disney thing. True love's kiss like Sleeping Beauty or Snow White. Come to think of that Disney used that quite a bit they need new material," she still had Lauren's bourbon but was trying to think through the very strong buzz that she now had.

"This isn't a Disney movie. I have had sex with her since I compelled myself still nothing. And believe me there was kissing and a hell of a lot more." She smirked at the thought of healing the succubus. Now that she enjoyed immensely but that was it. She knew that wasn't fair to Bo or to her. To have just a purely sexual relationship where Bo loves her still remembering what they had and she didn't. More accurately she would never remember again.

"Then we do it the hard way. You fall in love with her all over again. It can be like The Vow without the horrible car accident. Oh my own romantic movie," the goth felt proud that she was coming up with so many answers. She was getting frustrated that the pothien was not making any suggestions but chalked it up to her not feeling shit towards her bestie.

Lauren glanced over at Kenzi with a sadness in her eyes. "You still aren't getting it Kenzi. I can't just re-fall in love with her. I compelled myself to have no emotion or feelings towards her. I will never be able to fall in love with Bo. I will never be able to feel what I felt. My compulsion is permanent it is for good. Why do you think I am wanted by the dark and light? I am one of the most powerful fae types it doesn't matter how far away I am from someone to compel them as long as I make eye contact. Once you are in that trance I can take my sweet ass time approaching you and when I do I tell you whatever I want to. Then it is done your brain is rewritten by me. That is what I do that is what the Ash was afraid to lose and apparently so was Evony. I am used by many this is why I don't let much of myself be known." There was a sudden sadness within the pothien. This is why she kept everyone at arm's length. Who wanted her for her abilities? Who wanted her for the fae of sexual desire? To get honest answers she would have to compel everyone that came into her life and that was no way to live. Instead she kept most of herself a mystery not allowing many in but she did. Lauren allowed the succubus in and now she will never have that back. That was the pain she was feeling not the pain of Bo but the pain of knowing she had something beyond special that was permanently lost.

This sobered up the tiny human as the true seriousness finally hit her. "That can't be it. There is always another way. You can't just give up." Kenzi wasn't sure if she was feeling sick from this realization or the liquor she consumed throughout the night. It could be a combination of both. How was she supposed to tell Bo that it was done and over. "Don't you want to remember what you felt? This is so not The Vow she at least tried."

"I do more than anything but it's literally emotionally impossible for me." Lauren took the bourbon from the human and tossed it back in one shot. She placed the glass top down, "What were we like together? How was I with her?" Lauren knew it was futile she wouldn't feel anything but she wanted no needed to hear it.

Kenzi saw the pain in her eyes. She knew it had to be hard on the pothien as well. To know that you had the love of your life and would never be able to remember that. Serious wasn't usually her best asset but for the two of them she would try. "Like a fairy tale. As if you were literally made for each other. It was nauseating how cute you both were together. When you looked at her your eyes would light up just like hers did when she looked at you. The smile that you would have when you saw her was blinding. The smallest touch you guys had was electrifying. Everyone around you could feel the heat, sparks and intensity. It seemed more painful for you both to be away from each other. You tried pushing her away in the beginning but you couldn't. The next night you were there against our house waiting for Bo. It was supposed to be just sexual but it led to more no matter how you tried to fight it. I understand now why you did. When she got hurt the fear in your eyes would scare me and I am usually the one who doesn't freak out. This is coming from a human who was introduced to the fae world by watching a stranger chi suck a man's life in an elevator while I was ruffied. You were happy Lau…Lola," she made the quick correction to the name.

The pothien never took her eyes off of the goth as she summarized their relationship. She had tears in her eyes but they wouldn't spill over. She had the smallest smile on. "I am glad then that I did find Bo. I haven't been happy in a long time Kenzi. Even if I don't remember that I was I am happy it happened. Bo is going to have to let me go. She is going to have to move on and you as her best friend are going to have to help her through that," Lauren had to be honest with Kenzi and let her know the next step in the succubus's life because she was no longer a part of it.

"Bo will not give you up," the goth didn't even know where to begin with this.

"You will help her. There is no other way. Kenzi if I see her with ten other people it will not bother me. If she is hanging on them, kissing them, or falling in love with them it means nothing to me. I do adore you Kenzi and I believe what you are telling me and out of the love I am sure I had for Bo I am asking you to do this for the both of us. I will go to the Dal tonight because I know she went through a shock. I will spend another night with her letting her know that even without me she will be okay. It will be like I died to her. After tonight I cannot even help her heal." Lauren got up even though she couldn't remember her feelings this was still devastating to her. "I promise you I will research my fae type and I will do what I can finding out more about compulsion but Kenzi don't get your hopes up." She might not have the memories but she believed in it. If you love someone you want to see them happy. It wasn't fair to make Bo wait on something she knew was impossible to break. She would get her revenge on Evony for this. "Will you do this for her Kenzi?"

It was the goth who let a tear slide down her cheek. She used the back of her sleeve to wipe it away. "Got something in my eye. Eyelash or something." Seeing the serious expression on the fae doctor she nodded, "I will."

"Try to keep her away from where I work so she can move on easier. You need to treat it like I died. Text me if you are going to the Dal and I will leave if I am there. I want to make it easier on Bo. Obviously she will know I am not dead but I will disappear like I was. It will be hard at first but then acceptance will set in. She will move on. After all she is a succubus," she forced a smile for Kenzi. She knew the human was looking towards her for strength. "Now I need to have one more chat with my favorite Mesmer and we can get back to my place so I can change."

The two got up as they exited the VIP area. The pothien narrowed her eyes as she scanned the scene below her trying to spot the dark fae in the crowd of people. She had her hands on the railing of the balcony when she saw him from the corner of her eye. She saw he was about to lift his hand and followed where he was looking to the human standing beside her she pushed Kenzi behind her getting them out of his path. "I am going to kill him. Stay here."

In a stealth like move the doctor was down on the floor below them as Kenzi was blinking trying to figure out how the hell she got down there so fast. She spotted the two of them pushing and squeezing her way to where they were. "Sorry about that it was all just good fun," Vex said to the human as she approached the pothien tightened her hands around his neck. "If I die Evony will be suspicious."

The blonde loosened her grip when she felt Kenzi's hand on her arm. "Vex you like being the puppet?"

"I wouldn't say that we have our tiffs."

Lauren went to compel him again but he shut his eyes. "Ugh fine, I will find a way to compel you again and make you walk right into the light fae compound stabbing yourself as your last and final act. And I will make it seem like you did it for your love of Evony. I got you today so don't under estimate me." She wasn't playing around anymore. First she had to ensure the Mesmer would keep his mouth shut. "I know you are intrigued by Bo because you didn't kill her and you could have when she came to you about Lou Ann. You didn't think it went past me. So don't tell Evony about the information you gave me tonight that is between us and when I take her down you can take that lush position of Morrigan."

Vex pondered this for a minute. "I am still hurt over you placing that very sexy heel deep into my chest but what's a little tap between friends. You got yourself a deal pothien," he stuck his hand out to shake it meeting her eye.

Lauren took the opportunity. Her pupils dilated as she compelled him not to tell Evony about their conversation. Observing the questioning look she was getting from the human next to her Lauren explained, "After what happened to me I wasn't in the most trusting moods. Not where the fae are concerned." Making sure to comfort Kenzi she added in, "I do trust Dyson, Hale and Trick. They made mistakes I know they aren't perfect but they are the better ones."

The drive back to Lauren's loft was quiet. The pothien was thinking how hard this was going to be for Bo and that Kenzi was going to have her work cut out for her. She was also trying to calm the rage she was feeling at the dark fae leader. It was taking all of her control not to turn the car around and slit Evony's throat. She was going to get her revenge that was for sure but she wanted it to be as painful as what the Morrigan did to her. It didn't matter if she couldn't feel the love she lost just knowing it was there that she had it was all the motivation the fae doctor needed.

The goth was deep in thought herself. The drive back she was thinking of how much more research she was going to do in between taking care of Bo and balancing her relationship with Dyson. She was going to need to start drinking spiked coffee or maybe get an IV drip of it. There was a lot going through her mind on how she could try to fix this. What was worse was thinking of how she was going to get the succubus through this. This was not how she was thinking tonight would end. Now for the sake of Bo's mental catatonic state the fae doctor was going to get Bo home and tuck her into bed for the last time. In the morning she would be gone and Kenzi would have to tell the conscious brunette all that happened. She wiped away another one of those rogue tears.

When they pulled into the underground garage and got back to the loft Kenzi decided to head to the Dal first meeting Lauren there. Since she had Bo's car and Dyson was waiting there watching over her best friend. The pothien said she wouldn't be far behind she just needed to get out of the Lola outfit and back into something more Lauren like.

**DAL**

Kenzi tried to pep herself up instead of looking like someone just ran over her dog. She went into the Dal and noticed Trick wasn't behind the bar. It didn't take a genius to know that he was in the back room with his granddaughter. She knocked on the door instead of barging in. Dyson opened it showing his shock at her knocking, "You know how to knock?"

She forced a smile, "I just learned it. That damn pothien and her manners." It was a relief to see Bo sitting up on the couch. Trick was next to her and Hale was sitting in a chair. "Hey Bo bo nice to see you alive again. SHE'S ALIVE, ALIVE," she grabbed onto Dyson's shirt showing some of her flare that she normally does. It was an act but needed to be done. She went over to her best friend slapping her thigh hard, "I thought you were going through the change. You know we are all infected Walking Dead style."

Bo rubbed her thigh, "Oww nice to see you too. I don't even know what happened. Dyson, Hale and Trick told me I had some kind of mental break down." She knew not to say anything in front of the light fae in the room but she remembered what happened. How could Bo forget the Mesmer telling her that Lauren compelled herself to forget her feelings for Bo thanks to Evony. Judging by the way her best friend was acting and the call from Lauren she figured they did something to reverse it. Hearing Lauren's voice pulled her out of the shock state she fell into. It sounded far and distant but just the sound of the pothien was enough. Bo heard it and felt like she was trying to find her in a dark empty room and just followed the sound. It snapped her back out of it and since then the light fae she was in the room with jumped her with questions. She played it off not knowing what else to do. At first she felt guilty but it quickly dissolved when she remembered how they all kept secrets. With the exception of Hale.

The door pushed open and Lauren rested herself in the threshold. She grinned at the succubus, "How is my number one patient feeling?" The pothien wanted to feel bad about this but she felt nothing. She had to keep reminding herself what Kenzi told her. Plus all that she learned tonight.

The brunette had an instant wide smile on. She tried to get up but her knees where weak. Kenzi helped her as she made her way over to Lauren standing right in front of her. "Hey," she weakly said as she locked onto her eyes.

Lauren put her one arm around Bo's waist pulling the succubus to her. She pressed her lips against Bo's this felt familiar but that was from the memories of healing the only ones she allowed herself. The healing minus the emotions. The kiss deepened and the pothien forgot they weren't alone in one of their houses. Bo broke the kiss when the need for air became too much of a necessity. Lauren placed her forehead against the succubus's, "Can I take you home. I think you need to be under medical watch." She peeled herself off of Bo glancing over the brunette's shoulder, "What do you say grandpa can I take home your granddaughter?"

"How can I resist my two favorite ladies? Take care of her for me she was in quite a state of shock before. Hopefully you can get her to recall what might have happened," the Blood King was no dummy. He knew there was more to this then what was being told to him. Something happened to make his granddaughter fall into such a state of shock that she was unresponsive. The past three weeks Lauren was very distant towards just Bo and now suddenly she returned like nothing happened. For now he wasn't going to say anything but he wasn't going to just sweep this under the rug like it never happened.

Kenzi called after the two, "Well I will give you two some privacy and spend the night with my favorite canine. After all I did promise him if he was a good dog he would get a treat." She kissed the shifter's cheek since she was currently sitting on his lap. Tonight she figured sex would be a good distraction because she had no idea what she could tell Dyson. Certainly not the truth. _How do you explain it, well Lauren has been giving Light fae secrets to the Morrigan since the old now dead Ash put her ex human lover into a coma. Evony was the one to give Lauren the news and helped her break the curse so she could release Nadia and let her go live a life away from the fae. Then to help Bo save her mom she made another deal with Evony compelling herself to forget her memories and when we helped Vex he decided to tell us the truth of what happened. _ Kenzi thought that was definitely not the smartest way to go.

Lauren opened up the passenger car door for Bo. The succubus stopped before getting in lightly kissing the pothien, "I knew we would find each other again. You are going to have to tell me how you guys did it." Bo had happy tears in her eyes. It was one of the worst feelings she ever felt. To find a love that you never even thought existed. It was the kind of love that only exists in TV, movies and books. But she found that kind of rare powerful love in the pothien. When Vex told her that she compelled herself to lose those feelings to help save Bo it felt like her world came crashing down. The words kept replaying in her head like a broken record. And with that the wrecking ball crashed through her heart and mind in one swoop. That was when the brunette's legs went weak and the rest she couldn't even remember. The thought of losing what she never thought was possible was so extraordinarily painful on her heart she almost couldn't breathe. Her mind shut down and her body went into survival mood. It kept her alive but she didn't feel alive.

The pothien didn't respond when Bo said that to her she just kissed her back and returned the weak smile. This should break her heart but the emptiness she felt when it came to Bo was overpowering. How can you feel anything at all when it is just empty space? The fae doctor had to constantly remind herself that she was doing this for Kenzi and for the love she couldn't recall. A love that had to be that powerful she was willing to use her own ability on herself. Now that ranked in the phenomenal category. No fae uses their own power on themselves. The love she had to have for Bo must have been astonishing. The kind of love fairy tales are made of. This was no fairy tale and there would be no happy ending. She felt the brunette's eyes on her as she was driving to Bo's house. Lauren took her eyes off the road for a second to meet Bo's hoping for a fraction of a second she was wrong and that true love could trigger something. Seeing those sad doe like warm brown eyes should pull at the pothien's heart but it didn't. It did nothing so she gave a half grin and put her eyes back on the road. Lauren felt Bo put her hand on top of her hand that was on the stick shift. This wasn't a love story, no instead it was the start of a gut wrenching heart break.


	13. Letting Go

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for reading, following or adding this story to your favorites. Seriously thanks a million for your guy's awesome reviews and insight into the chapter. I know it seems impossible for Lauren to get her memory back but I assure you as the writer it will happen, not now though, sorry. No worries I will not have Lauren compel Bo, I am not that evil. Oh and don't worry Lauren will get Evony but she is smart so she isn't going to run in their guns blazing. Patience my young padwawans. To reviewer Magineli, I am glad I have you stumped that means I am doing my job as a writer. I also read tons of those books as well so I take it as a bigger compliment that I have you at a dead end. More angst ahead (I know and after the show gave us such a teaser). Read, enjoy, and review.

* * *

Before Lauren went to the Dal she put together a bag of things to make this night extra special for Bo. She was going to make sure the succubus fed a lot tonight so her strength would be off the charts. That way when Kenzi has the talk with her tomorrow it will not break Bo like it did when she heard from Vex what had happened. Lauren kept trying to picture that. That kind of love. That strong and powerful that she would do this to herself. She felt like Snow White and Prince Charming in Once Upon A Time kind of love. The only difference was it was Princess Charming and even though they didn't remember who they really are they still managed to fall in love. This wasn't possible for the pothien. Talking to Kenzi didn't help because she felt like all those Disney movies and the Notebook wrapped together in one. Like that was the kind of love she had for Bo where now there wasn't a single emotion. Nothing. She glanced over at Bo who was smiling loving at her. Bo had the look in her eyes like the person who found that lost love. The pothien so badly wanted to return that feeling. To feel that kind of love, she couldn't even put it into words. How could she when she didn't feel it? All Lauren could do was guess at it.

They got to Bo's house in no time. By the time Lauren was out of the car Bo was almost by her side. The pothien went to go towards the house but reminded herself that she probably would have waited for Bo. So instead she stopped and gazed back at the succubus forcing a weak smile. She put her hand out and waited to feel Bo's fingers close around it before going into the house. The blonde fae was hoping that this would pull at her heart strings. That she would feel guilty or bad. She was willing to even take those feelings then nothing. Bo kept looking at her the way Bella gazed at Edward when she first got him back from almost losing him. Lauren was able to give a true smile at the thought. This is the kind of love she must have felt for the succubus. A Romeo/Juliet love. Not forbidden just that powerful, that strong that you would give all of yourself to be with that person. Because that is exactly what the pothien did she gave a part of her brain, her memory. Forever changed for this brunette. She kissed Bo on the forehead at the thought of what she must have felt. Wishing she could will it back. Staring deep into those warm chocolate brown eyes should make her heart skip a beat. It should tug at her heart making her want to pull Bo to her and never let go. But none of that happened. All Lauren saw was brown eyes gazing into hers like a love sick puppy.

Trying to put on the performance of a lifetime she pulled the succubus to her since she was still holding her hand. She wrapped her arm around her waist, "Why don't you rest on the couch while I set some things up in your room." She lightly kissed Bo's soft lips.

Bo returned the kiss putting her hands around Lauren's neck. "I am not letting you out of my sight. This feels like a dream. I thought I lost you for good. I'm afraid if you walk into another room I'll wake up still at Vex's or in the Dal." The succubus didn't know how to explain the feelings she had for Lauren. It was beyond love. It was like Lauren completed her. That she was a piece of her that has been missing for all these years. Bo gave up on love long ago especially since none of her past lovers survived the night. She figured romance wasn't in the cards for her. Then she met Lauren like she was sent to her. The perfect complement to a succubus the powerful fae of desire. It even made Bo get weak in the knees. The brunette didn't want to sound pathetic because she wasn't one of those clingy type of girls. Lauren was different the love was different. Everything about them was not the way real life should be. It felt like destiny or fate. Like they were written in the stars. Lauren made Bo believe in soul mates because she knew she found hers in the pothien. Then to know you found that kind of love and it was ripped away from you. Suddenly she understood the whole Cleopatra/Marc Antony thing.

Lauren cupped Bo's face in her hands ever so gently. She kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips. "Baby it's not like I am going to disappear in ten minutes." Lauren purposely avoided saying how long it would be before she disappeared because that was inevitable. Realizing Bo wasn't going to bend she worked on a compromise. "How about I have you relax in a bath while I set up. You will be able to hear me the whole time and you get to unwind." She pressed her lips against Bo's silently asking permission to enter. She felt Bo's lips part slightly and slid her tongue in. Lauren wanted this to feel familiar for it to spark a memory. But it didn't. It only made her remember the times she helped Bo heal as if that was all there ever was between them. The pothien knew otherwise and poured what she heard not felt into the kiss. It must have worked because when they did break apart Bo agreed to the bath.

The pothien picked the bag up off the floor that she brought in with her as she let Bo guide her up the stairs holding her hand tightly. Lauren set up a luke warm bath for Bo putting her kimono next to the tub as she went into the bedroom. The blonde fae took a deep breathe hoping she would make this as romantic as possible for Bo giving her a great last memory. One that could last for ages. With that the fae doctor got to work. She put the bag on the floor and unzipped it removing the contents from inside of it. Every so often Bo would call out to her and she would let her know she was still there. Kenzi told her that Bo had a picture of them that the goth herself took at the Dal. Lauren went right to where the petite human said and found the picture. She stared at it for a few minutes getting lost in the picture. It was hard to believe that was her in this photo. Bo calling out to her again bringing Lauren back to the task at hand. She wished she felt an emotion anything at all instead of just hoping she was doing a good job. She was going to get Evony for this and she was going to make it twice as painful on her.

Lauren took all different size candles out of her bag placing them all over the bedroom before lighting them. It created this amazing glowing amber setting. She opened up the bags of rose petals that were soft, beautiful and fragrant. The pothien let them fall from the entrance to the bedroom, all around the bed, and on the comforter. She took the picture of the two of them putting it against the pillows in the back. Lauren took out a case that just fit in the bag. She opened it taking out the hybrid bouquet roses. They were pink and white mixed together. The pothien put them in front of the picture. Lauren stepped back watching the flames of the candles flicker in the bedroom as she scanned over the setup she put together. The shadows that the flames of the candles were making added to the essence of the room's romantic dream like setting. Lauren took out the last thing she had in her bag, a pad and a pen. She sat on the edge of the bed as she started writing.

The succubus called out to Lauren again and got no answer. She tried again a little louder and still nothing. Bo's stomach dropped as it started to twist. The fear was rising up inside her again. She got out of the bath not caring that she was dripping wet. The brunette wrapped the kimono around her as it clung to her wet body. She saw the dancing of the light in her room and didn't know what was going on. When she got to the doorway she brought her hand up to her mouth as the shock took over. Bo's eyes filled with tears as she glanced over her bedroom. It was hard to believe this was the same room. She stepped past candles and over the soft petals of the roses. Bo made her way to the bed as she saw the picture of the two of them. She remembered that day. She sat on Lauren's lap when she saw the pothien there. It was the time Kenzi made a face at Lauren drinking Ale. Here was the photo of Bo on Lauren's lap as they both were gazing deep into each other's eyes. Neither one even knew the goth snapped the perfect photo. Bo placed the picture down as she picked up the roses bringing them up to her nose to inhale their sweet fragrance. It was then that she noticed the note next to the picture.

_Bo,_

_I found this picture of us in your room. Kenzi told me where it might be. I hope you don't mind me taking it out but it fit for tonight. I want you to know in 1100 years I never looked at anybody the way I am looking at you in this picture. You are as close to perfect as this world will allow. _

_Love,_

_Lauren_

_P.S. Look behind you._

The succubus was speechless from everything the pothien did. She turned around not knowing what to expect next. As soon as she did she was in the blonde fae's embrace. Bo was so lost in reading the letter she never heard Lauren come up behind her. Before Bo had time to comment she was in an intensely passionate kiss as she felt Lauren undo her kimono. The succubus felt the silk slid down her skin as Lauren guided her onto the bed crawling on top of her. The last things Bo thought before the desire took over was she was the luckiest person in the world to have found a love so rare. And how Lauren was the best thing that ever happened to her.

The pothien on the other hand wasn't feeling any of those sentiments. She watched from the corner as Bo was taking in the new appearance of her bedroom. Lauren watched her eyes well up with tears that were slowly trickling down her cheek. She stayed quiet observing the succubus pick up the photo of them. Watching intently as she read the letter knowing it was time to move quietly behind her. She had a single white rose in her hands. When Bo turned around she let the rose fall onto the floor as she tugged Bo into an embrace. Lauren was kicking herself mentally as she laid Bo down on the bed. Inside she was hoping that Kenzi was right. That true love's kiss would break through the compulsion and she would remember the feelings that the picture clearly captured for all to see. Lauren sighed to herself, this wasn't a romantic movie with the heart filled ending. She tried to think of the love she must have felt as she started to make love to the gorgeous succubus beneath her.

**KENZI & DYSON – AROUND THE SAME TIME**

Dyson opened the door to his apartment as Kenzi rushed in past him. He closed the door, turning around his girlfriend pulled him down into a kiss. Not that he wasn't loving it but Dyson knew something was wrong. Something was definitely off with his tiny lover. Taking everything in him he pulled away from her putting his hands on her shoulders to meet her eye, "Kenzi, what is wrong?" She tried to shoo it off. He wasn't going to let it be that easy. "Kenzi I know I made a mistake with not telling you or Bo about Trick being her grandfather. I learned from that mistake you can trust me." His eyes were pleading with hers, "Please let me in I will not let you down again."

Kenzi's last bit of resolve broke with her boyfriends defeated eyes. His eyes alone expressed the exact emotion she was feeling. To see it in his eyes portrayed in that painful way only brought her own heart ache to the surface. Kenzi put her face in her hands as she started to let the tears spill. Her body jerked as it moved with the tears falling down her face.

The shifter was caught off guard. His girlfriend was full of snarky remarks, hiding her feelings and side stepping everything she wanted to. But to actually cry was something he never saw Kenzi do. He grabbed her and instantly drew her to him wrapping his protective arms around her. He was rubbing her back with his one hand trying to calm her. It scared him a little to see her so upset and not knowing why. He didn't let go as he talked to her, "Please Kenzi, please talk to me." He didn't want to be shut out he wanted to help but needed to know what was happening. This human was getting to his inner wolf and before he picked her to be his mate he needed to know that she felt the same. Keeping him in the dark was not a way to show that.

The human put her hands on his chest pushing herself back. Trying to get it together. She just felt so defeated. Like she was Spartacus and his gladiators running to the war that you knew you were going to lose but hoped for the miracle anyway. She needed him because she obviously couldn't do this alone and she wasn't going to give up on Lauren. "Promise me….Promise me Dyson that…that you won't say anything….anything to anyone….you need to promise," she asked through the sobs. Her bright blue eyes asking him for his silence.

Letting go of her emotions for a few minutes was exactly what she needed. Sometimes you need to let go in order to feel better and now she did. She felt her shoulder blades shift as some of the weight was lifted. "I need you to trust me. I can't tell you everything but I will tell you what is important. The only part of this that matters is this. Something, and I can't say what, happened to Lauren and she doesn't have feelings for Bo anymore. Actually it is impossible for her to feel anything towards her." She didn't meet his eyes as she rambled out the explanation. It was the best she could do. Kenzi wouldn't betray Lauren's trust by telling him anything else. Besides this is what she needed help with. The goth was sure that Lola could handle Evony just fine. Plus she knew her boyfriend was a stickler for the light fae rules.

The confusion was etched all over Dyson's face. He heard what Kenzi was saying but it didn't add up. Worried something might be wrong with Kenzi he expressed what he just witnessed. "Kenzi, Lauren just came into the Dal for Bo. She was staring at her the way she used to. Lauren appeared happy."

"That is just it, appeared happy. Lauren was putting on a show it is just an act. It is to help Bo since she went all Girl Interrupted. She is also doing it for me for the friendship we developed. I love that stupid pothien. It brought Bo out of that mental state."

"Why it doesn't make sense? Why would she just stop having feelings for Bo and if she doesn't care then why do it at all?" The detective in him was trying to connect the dots but without all the information it was impossible. It was like trying to put together a 1500 piece puzzle with 1200 pieces. You have an idea of what the picture is but can never be sure without the other 300 pieces.

Kenzi started pacing as she put her one arm around her waist and flung her other hand around as she talked. She knew that Dyson was trying to figure it out and that made her uneasy. She had to make sure he wouldn't dig into this further. "You are going to have to take my word on this. And taking a page out of your book Mr. Cryptic, this isn't my story to tell." She stopped to face her boyfriend again so he could see the seriousness in her face. "And besides none of the rest of it matters Dyson. All that matters is that her feelings for Bo are impossible to return. I need to read all of Trick's books. I will go over every single book on pothien's totally making up for all the books I didn't read in school."

He knew this was beyond important to Kenzi. Even Dyson couldn't deny the succubus helped save their asses a few times now. And Lauren helped save Bo's. He wanted Kenzi to know he was taking it as serious as she was and did the one thing that a fae does to show that. "Kenzi I swear on my blood oath I will not say anything to anyone I know. And with the small amount of information I have I will use to find a way to fix a Pothien's heart and memories."

It brought a half smile to the petite human. She wanted to give a huge grin but considering the circumstances it was the best she could do. Or the best her own emotions would allow. "I went to Lauren's after I dropped Bo off at the Dal. I thought I could fix this. To help my best friend who saved my life Dyson. I failed them both and the worst part is tomorrow morning I have to tell Bo that last night was the last night she will see Lauren again. I have to rip Bo's heart out Bruce Lee style and while I am holding it in my hands I have to crush it. Then somewho let her know she will be okay, that we will be okay. Ideas on how to do that?" She was trying to be herself making the comments she did but they were weak and came out weak.

"How about tonight you lay in my arms and I do what I can to comfort you. You can just let go and be ready for tomorrow so you are strong for Bo. Tonight I will be strong for you," he wrapped her in his arms kissing the top of her head wishing he could make this better for all of them.

**NEXT MORNING – CRACK SHACK**

Bo woke up stretching her hand out feeling the empty space next to her as her fingers traced over the soft sheets. She lifted herself up seeing that Lauren was gone. She fell back into the bed knowing that Lauren probably left for work already. She glanced around the room seeing the candles out and the rose petals still all over the floor. Bo reached down grabbing the white rose that Lauren had in her hands picking it up she twirled the delicate flower between her hand. With her free arms she reached out for her cell calling Lauren. When the machine picked up she decided to leave a message, "Hi babe, I just wanted to tell you last night was amazing. It is something I will never forget. I love you and I will see you later." She hung up the phone smiling.

Kenzi was downstairs she grabbed the coffee she got dumping out almost all of it and filling the rest of the cup with Amaretto. She watched as Bo came happily bouncing down the stairs. She was practically glowing. Kenzi brought the cup to her lips letting the liquid flow down her throat.

The succubus was stunned. Downstairs there was pancakes, waffles, French toast, donuts and coffee. Bo cautiously looked at Kenzi afraid she was possessed. "When did you learn to cook?"

Kenzi stared at the food around her. "I didn't do that. Do I look like Martha Stewart? All I did was bring coffee and donuts this was here." The goth realized the same time as Bo that it was Lauren who left the breakfast buffet. Kenzi wished that pancakes would make this better. If that was the case she would force everything around her down Bo's throat.

Before Kenzi got to think anything else she felt herself in a bear hug as she watched the twinkle in Bo's eyes. Bo finally let go of the tiny human not wanting to crush her. "Kenzi you are the super best friend. I don't know what you did or how you did it but I owe you BIG time," Bo went back over to the other side of the counter as she picked at a pancake. She was glowing from last night. From what her incredible girlfriend did. Bo never realized she was such a romantic but thinking of how her room was last night sent shivers down her spine.

"Wait before you sing my praises like Julie Andrews from the Sound of Music." Here it came she thought. She downed the rest of the coffee, tossing the empty cup into the trash. She opened the cabinet back up and pulled out the bottle of Amaretto taking a huge sip from it. And then another one. Seeing that Bo wasn't phased by this as at all she chugged as much as she could before putting the bottle down. Kenzi needed liquid courage. She was trying to man up to be the best friend. To let her know there was others out there. The whole speech you hear in every movie that you know is a load of horse shit because if you find a love like that you are damn lucky because it will never happen again. For most people it never happened once.

When Bo watched Kenzi chug the liquor straight from the bottle like a sorority pledge is when alarms went off. She put down the pancake she was pulling at wiping her hands together. "What is it? I can tell something is up? Is it Dyson? Do I have to kick his ass in the police station?"

The goth didn't answer because at this point she was actually wishing it was Dyson. She would rather take Dyson pulling another dick move then having to tell the succubus what she was about to. The words were sitting on the edge of her lips. She peered over at Bo. Seeing the way she was so elated broke her heart. One of those rogue tears escaped as it slowly went down her cheek. Kenzi moved fast to wipe it away but Bo already saw it. Much like Dyson did the night before, Bo was at her side holding her. "Kenzi, hey it's okay we can get through anything together."

The tiny human felt sick to her stomach and not from the large amount of liquor she just quickly consumed. "I hope you feel that way when I am done talking," she said it in a low voice but Bo heard her.

Bo slowly released the human. She rubbed Kenzi's arm to assure her they were in whatever together. "Kenzi it's us. Lucy and Ethel. Only we faced many evils as a duo and we overcame everything."

Kenzi couldn't hold it back anymore. She had to rip it off like a band aid. She blurted it out, "Lauren is gone Bo. I failed you. I tried everything I could think of but nothing can break the compulsion. Lauren heard me out when I went to her last night. I got her to know it was true. She even took me to Carpe Noctem to confront Vex." She watched as Bo's face dropped while she was processing what the goth was saying. Kenzi wanted to stop to shut up and comfort her but she had to get the rest out before she lost the nerve. Bo needed to hear it so they could get past this and start to heal. Kenzi kept her eyes on Bo as she dropped onto the chair. "Lauren knows that the love she had for you must have been a love like this world has never seen. But she can't feel it anymore because of the compulsion it is impossible for her to feel through that. Lauren tried Bo we both did. For everything I could think of she let me know it was impossible to break." Kenzi was the one to rush to Bo's side now. "I promise Bo I will not stop looking for a way to fix this. Lauren said she would too. That has to mean something she is going to try for you, for me, and for her." Kenzi was praying that one of them would find something, Dyson included.

The brunette felt her world spin out of control. She was hearing what Kenzi was saying but she didn't want to hear it. She didn't want to accept it. Not after last night. Not after losing her to get her back to lose her again. It wasn't possible to describe the pain she was feeling. If she broke every bone in her body it would pale in comparison to the pain in her heart. Bo was numb. Trying to get air into her lungs seemed impossible. As deep as she could breathe wasn't enough to get the air she needed. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she took deep breaths while the tears rolled down her face never stopping. She couldn't lift her head up. "Your wrong last night was the most romantic thing anyone has EVER done. She remembers." Bo wasn't telling Kenzi she was trying to convince herself. That was when it hit Bo. Lauren made last night unforgettable for her. A night that she would always remember because she was already gone.

This was agonizing to watch. Kenzi wished there was a different outcome that this wasn't the true ending but it was. The fairy tale was over there was no happy ending here. It was tear jerking even for the goth. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. To watch the glimmer in Bo's eyes die like a fading flame. To watch the light inside of her die in front of Kenzi. Seeing the hope fall from her friend's face made Kenzi nauseous as the room was spinning for her as well as Bo. She grabbed onto the succubus as Bo just let go.

**LAUREN**

The pothien was in the medical facility headed back to the lab. She sat at her desk and saw the voicemail message flashing. Scrolling through her missed calls she knew the message was from Bo. She hit the voicemail playback as she brought the cell to her ear. Lauren listened to the message Bo left her. The blonde fae knew it should hurt her to hear this message but there was nothing. Lauren didn't even feel good that Bo thought last night was so romantic. The only thing she thought as she deleted the message was she hoped Bo is letting go.


	14. Confession

A/N: As per usual thanks to those who read this, follow it, and add it to their favorites. Your reviews are faemazing! I know its killer writing Lauren so emotionless hence the angst. Evony will get hers but Lauren is clever so we won't see how that happens just yet. But it will! To reviewer JoonyMoon, glad that you felt the emotion I poured into the characters. It was hard to write a robotic Lauren. To reviewer Magineli, I know it was heart breaking writing when Lauren just listened to the message then erased it not feeling anything. But I guess I did my job as a writer since you felt the angst in that. To reviewer Rocio190889, you caught the picture detail. It showed Lauren how much Bo clearly meant to her despite her feeling nothing now. What she wrote in the note was honest because she could see how she felt even if she couldn't feel it. What can I say I write Dyson how I think he should be written lol, but thank you for the compliment. Apologies for not updating faster (created a collabo with the totally kick ass writer LostGirlz – Don't You Remember check it out) now on to the story. Enjoy and review, love you guys.

* * *

**3 MONTHS SINCE THE BREAK-UP**

The book hit the ground causing Kenzi to jump off the stool thinking someone kicked the door in. The petite goth realized she fell asleep again trying to read what had to be the 200th book on pothien's. A new routine started since the day she took part in ripping her best friend's heart out. Bo broke down for a few hours barely pulling herself together. The next week she moped around the house. It was killing Kenzi and she hardly left her side put her own relationship on hold. Dyson was being understandable with the whole situation. He would stop by to check on Kenzi making sure her mental state was okay with everything she was witnessing. He also would drop off food knowing neither one were cooks.

When Bo finally did leave the house she became careless taking on any investigation no matter the risk. She even entered some fae underground fight club. The succubus healed the way a human would no matter her injuries and some were pretty bad. Kenzi had to call ahead to the light fae medical facility several times in a month and a half making sure Lauren wasn't there. Bo needed stitches on a few occasions. Kenzi damn nearly tore her head off when she found out she had fractures but it didn't change. Bo still wouldn't heal any way other than the old fashioned way. To top off the impending heart attack Kenzi was feeling the succubus would go on a case the next day. The goth drank twice as much as she used to and was awaiting liver failure in the near future.

Then a month and a half later Bo changed again. There was an impending danger that they all were aware of. They worked separately with Lauren on trying to figure out what to do about the Garuda. No one wanting to put them in the same room. That wasn't what changed the succubus. It was when she ran into Lauren at the Light Fae compound after a talk with Lochlan. When she saw the doctor and Lauren was so passive with Bo it made her do a 180 and not in a good way.

As Kenzi was thinking of all that happened the past three months she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Followed by the fae that were making the noise, two guys and a girl nodded acknowledgment towards the human before heading out the door. The goth scrunched her nose in disgust. Bo had become promiscuous, actually that word would be an understatement. She watched as the succubus finally emerged from the stairs. Before she got to the kitchen Kenzi grabbed the book sliding it on a shelf. "Done filming sexubus does Toronto," she wasn't sure which Bo was worse. The one who was a complete train wreck not caring for her own safety or super slutty Bo.

Bo shrugged her shoulders as she picked up an apple tossing it casually in the air catching it one handed. Smirking she answered, "Guess I needed to heal," she took a bite from the apple.

Kenzi wanted to slap it out of her hand. She knew Bo was trying to turn off her emotions the way Lauren did but it was different. The brunette had a hard time with that concept and this was how she dealt with it. By trying to be like the pothien, emotionless. It didn't suit her. "Heal huh, funny you didn't seem hurt at all Lara Croft."

The brunette didn't even bother acknowledging the statement. She made her way back to the stair case calling to Kenzi as she was going up, "I have to go meet Ryan."

The goth rolled her eyes. Ryan was the other problem lately. A dark fae that Bo slept with on occasion. To be more accurate many occasions. Then she almost married him because of being the Blood King's granddaughter. Her blood got into Ryan making him Bo's number one stalker. Thankfully Kenzi and Trick stopped it but it didn't stop Bo from sleeping with him. When she heard the bath water start she took the book and left the house. Once she was a good distance away she pulled out her cell phone.

**LAUREN**

The pothien was sitting at her desk researching all the other fae types like her. Hearing her phone ring she felt around for it not taking her eyes from the book. "Hello," Lauren didn't bother checking the caller id she was wrapped up with reading.

"Care to pick up a human hitch hiker," Kenzi asked when she heard Lauren's voice. They became closer through all this madness around them. The goth would spend Friday nights there for a few hours at least. When Bo was in her wreckless days Kenzi would tuck her in then head to Lauren's before Dyson's. When the succubus hit her porno days Kenzi would go there to get out of the X rated industry. They didn't always discuss what happened since that night. Here and there they would go over things they came across which was a big fat zero. Since the Garuda that was a big part of their conversation.

Lauren broke out of her trance. "Where are you," she worried about Kenzi. A human in the fae world was dangerous enough it was worse with the doom of the Garuda. She hung up when the goth told her where she was. The pothien got her stuff together as she left the facility to get Kenzi. Not paying attention she slammed into Lochlan. "Shit, sorry Lochlan," she went to move around him but he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Clearly I don't know what is going on with you and the succubus but I need it to stop. If we are to defeat the Garuda I need a champion and that champion needs you to be at her side doctor. Without you she is unraveling so whatever it is fix it now before we all die and that will be on you," he released her arm as he moved forward. Lochlan never looked back, he never even looked at her when he spoke only leaning down whispering in her ear. The annoyance and anger came from his voice in waves.

The doctor shook her head just what she needed more pressure. She went to her car and picked up Kenzi as she kept going forward. "Um Lauren you hit your head. Body swap? Amnesia?" Kenzi couldn't figure out why the pothien was heading towards the crack shack. The fae doctor didn't answer as she reached the house getting out of the car. The goth sat there stunned not sure if she should follow, sit in the car, call Dyson. With the hope that Lauren got her memory back and didn't tell her yet she ran after her. By the time Kenzi got in the house she heard Lauren going up the stairs. Knowing Bo was naked she decided to listen at the end of the stair case instead of following.

Lauren marched right into the bathroom not even phased by the naked succubus. "We need to talk," she didn't care if Bo wanted to or not. How could she Lauren still have felt nothing whenever she saw the succubus. When she heard of the many times she went to the medical facility she never even asked if Bo was okay. The only comment she made was to Kenzi that she was going to have to stop working completely if Bo kept this up. When Kenzi mentioned that Bo was being a slutubus Lauren didn't give a shit as long as she stopped entering her medical facility.

As cold and harsh as Bo was being when she saw Lauren her heart stopped. The last time she was in her house was that night three months ago. The aloof behavior that she was displaying lately was quickly melting out of her seeing Lauren standing right next to the tub. Trying to put on a brave face she responded, "I think you made it clear that we don't." It was hard for her to talk considering she was fighting the inner battle of the tears that wanted to spill freely.

"Bo what happened is not my fault. I am trying to do everything I can to show you to move on. I am sorry that I compelled myself but I must have loved you a hell of a lot to do that. I am sorry you still feel all those things that I can only imagine while I return none of those. And I am sorry that I did it all to save your life and if I had to do it over again I would imagine I would do it the exact same way." She wanted to try and be sympathetic but her emotionless heart towards the succubus wouldn't allow it. Lauren couldn't even begin to try and understand what it felt like on Bo. She wasn't even sure who this was worse on. Bo at least knew what they had she could only imagine. Wasn't the saying it is better to have loved and lost then never to have loved at all? To the pothien she never loved at all she only came close to it with Nadia. Realizing this was not going to get them anywhere she paused trying to collect herself. Being a bit nicer she sat on the edge of the tub, "Sorry if that was harsh. We need to find a way to be in a room together if we are going to beat the Garuda." This was why she stormed into the house. Lochlan was right and Lauren needed to pull Bo out of the funk.

Her last bit of resolve melted away as the tears welled up in the brunette's eyes. She wouldn't allow them to escape though. Trying not to even blink so a single tear wouldn't roll down her cheek. Knowing she was fighting a losing battle she splashed some water on her face to mask the tears. Everything Lauren said was the problem it wasn't her fault. It was apparent she loved Bo a lot to do what she did and it must be hard to not know what they had. However none of that made it easier for the brunette. "How are we supposed to do that? When I am in a room with you I see the future I was supposed to have and lost. When I am in a room with you I see my life next to you where it was meant to be. Whenever you are even near me I feel my heart breaking all over again knowing I can never have you again." Since Lauren decided to not filter Bo returned the fire.

Lauren brought her hand up to her head as she rubbed over her eyes with her forehead wrinkling. The pothien was quiet for a few minutes before she dropped her hand down to Bo's face. She held the side of Bo's face staring deeply into her eyes. The blonde was hoping that it would just trigger something. A memory or a moment even though she knew it was impossible. But wasn't true love supposed to be non-existent as well. Nothing. Not a memory, a moment or a feeling. Not even at Bo closing her eyes tilting her face into the pothien's hand. It didn't pull at her heart at all. It didn't light a spark that was dimming. Bringing her hand slowly back she continued, "I can compel you. If you want I can take away the pain that you feel." It was all the pothien had left to offer.

Bo didn't try to mask the tears this time. "I wouldn't want you to. I would never want to look at you and feel nothing. As painful as it is I would never want to forget having a love like we did. A love that is so powerful it takes my breath away."

The blonde understood that. She wished she could remember something to feel something towards Bo. She did think the succubus was sexy and gorgeous but that was it. Oh and incredible in bed. Since she saw that picture three months ago she did spend free time researching. Lauren was speechless when she first gazed at that picture. The way she was looking at the succubus she couldn't even put into words. What she wrote in the letter was true. Never in 1100 years did she ever look at someone like that. "We need you to be our champion Bo. Will you do that for me? For the love we lost or I lost," she was trying to get the importance through to the succubus.

Against everything that told Bo this was a terrible idea she didn't care. She got up from the bath pulling the doctor to her in a kiss. Bo needed to feel the doctor again. Knowing she couldn't have her was torture but at least having her physically she could pretend even for an hour. Bo missed this even the taste of her lips. Lauren went to pull away but stopped when she heard Bo plead out, "Don't," before reclaiming her lips.

When Bo broke away kissing down Lauren's neck she closed her eyes at the feel of the succubus touch. It didn't spark any emotion but again their fae types fit so well together. A pothien and a succubus. Lauren didn't need to love Bo or remember any of the feelings she had for her to know that she fully enjoyed this. Then again it could be from the only memory she allowed herself which was of the times she healed the succubus. "This isn't a good idea," Lauren barely got the words out.

Bo heard her but didn't stop. Instead she grabbed the pothien's leather jacket pulling it down her arms. "Then stop me," Bo dared the pothien.

Kenzi was downstairs and she heard the edge in Lauren's voice when she first went up there. Then the conversation seemed to turn gentler. It gave Kenzi false hope that maybe true love could undo even compulsion. Then she heard nothing and got scared that the pothien got so annoyed with Bo she might have drowned her but the second she started up the stairs she turned back around hearing the moans. "Shit balls I feel like John McClane in the first Die Hard," Kenzi was talking to herself as she started pacing. Knowing this was the worst thing to happen. For Lauren it would be good sex for Bo it would be deeper. She wanted to strangle the pothien after all she dealt with in the past three months. Kenzi suddenly saw it replaying over again. Deciding she didn't want to go through it again she closed her eyes as she went to go up the steps. "I'm coming up," she yelled as loud as her voice allowed.

Lauren pulled away from Bo, "We need to stop Kenzi is on her way." This was not how the pothien saw this going down but she couldn't deny the sex between them was mind blowing. That was not easy for a pothien to say or feel. The perfect match in bed and she knew what Bo was trying to do. If she couldn't have her emotional she was going to have her physically. Almost trying to stake some kind of claim on her. The fae doctor knew she should have stopped it. Should have pushed Bo away but the lover's she has had in the past three months paled in comparison to Bo in bed. That was about the only time the succubus ever crossed her mind. She knew it was different for Bo. Bo was doing the opposite trying to use lovers to not think of the pothien.

The goth stepped into the bedroom her hand tight over her eyes. "You two better be watching Jillian Michaels and trying to copy the workout and that's what all the groaning is from." Kenzi knew they weren't working out, well in the exercising kind of way. The last place she wanted to be was in this bedroom in this particular moment in time but she had no choice.

The pothien was currently on top of Bo in between her very sexy toned legs. She couldn't stop the smile from Kenzi's statement. She went to pull her hand away but Bo put her hand on top of Lauren's not allowing it. "Kenz…a few…more…mi..minutes," the succubus was going to kill her best friend if she didn't leave the room.

"I am going to voice that this is a VERY bad idea. Like throwing a cigarette at a gas station Elvira style. Hear that Lauren. BOOM," Kenzi turned still covering her eyes as she left.

An hour later Lauren was standing next to the human who was half way through a bottle of scotch. Lauren arched an eyebrow, "Scotch?"

Kenzi ripped the bottle from her hands, "I moved up Miss Bourbon," she stuck her tongue out at the thought of the alcohol the pothien preferred. "Now when did you think that was a good move because from where I am sitting that was Kim K's wedding bad," the goth was tapping her fingers on the counter as she questioned the pothien.

Lauren glanced back over her shoulder before facing Kenzi again, "We should talk at my place."

The goth put her hand over her heart, "Oh I'm sorry imagine my fake shock at that thought considering that's where we were supposed to be going before you ran in here." Kenzi followed Lauren to her car before she said anything else. "Thought that through about as much as Kanye taking the mic from Taylor Swift."

She turned her car on peeling away from the house. "Alright I admit that didn't go as planned. Lochlan pointed out that Bo needs to be at her best to fight the Garuda she is supposed to be our champion. He told me whatever I was doing to undo so Bo would be whole. How the hell was I supposed to explain our delicate situation to that obnoxious smug Ash?" She glanced at Kenzi since the goth was quiet Lauren thought she might have fainted. Seeing that Kenzi was starting to understand she finished explaining, "He is right so I went there to talk to Bo. It's a step. We need to be able to be in the same room together. I may feel nothing for her but I do for you guys for my friends. I would like the fae world not to go to hell so I have a chance at maybe finding a way to break the compulsion." That part was true. Lauren had an emptiness when it came to the emotions towards Bo but she knew there was something very powerful there. The evidence was piling up all around her and she was determined to find a way to fix it even though she was extremely doubtful. Plus she didn't want the fae world to fall apart till she got her revenge on Evony that she was very carefully planning. She wanted this to be perfect.

"I get that and it makes sense. So then what you slipped on the water and fell into bed together where your head landed between her thighs. And please feel free to skim on the dets," Kenzi wasn't an idiot. Lochlan was right and so was Lauren trying to be in the same room as Bo since it has been months. The part that she still wasn't grasping and Lauren had yet to mention was the part where they had sex.

"Bo needed me. She can't have me emotionally and she probably never will again. So I gave her the only thing I can. Me, physically, she can be as intimate as she wants with me. It will trigger all her emotions and I will allow it because I need her to be who she was meant to be. If being in her bed so she has me in some way helps then so be it. Not like I don't get anything out of it," Lauren explained the reasoning behind it.

Kenzi ran her tongue over her top teeth. "And does Bo know that you have been sleeping with that Victoria Secret model from that time when she went and had her Fury three way. Which in case you forgot ended badly, very badly." The goth knew that Lauren stopped sleeping with Evony because she wanted to rip her throat out and things that happened in the past three months gave her a reason. Kenzi also knew that Lauren had a few other lovers but only one was recurring.

Lauren kept her eyes fixed on the road, "There are things she doesn't need to know Kenzi." She wanted Bo to be as strong as she could be. Letting her know that she was sort of dating someone might not be the best way to strengthen the succubus.

"Good thank you. Thank you Lauren for not putting me in the worst possible shituation." Kenzi slumped down in the seat. This made things so much worse for her. Here she knew that Lauren was starting to get closer to someone else feeling nothing for Bo. In the meantime Bo was thinking at least Lauren was physically hers. The goth put her arm around her stomach since she suddenly became queasy.

**NEXT NIGHT**

Lauren walked Kimber to her car kissing her good bye leaning through the driver side window. When the car finally pulled away is when the doctor saw Bo. "Fuck," she mumbled to herself as she went over to the succubus. It was too late as Bo got in the car and was already driving away. Lauren ran into her loft, picked up her phone and called Bo getting her voicemail. "Bo, this is childish, call me," she slammed down the cordless as she let out a scream of aggravation.

She picked the phone back up calling Kenzi. She knew the goth was probably at Dyson's when she glanced at her clock. "Shit, shit and double shit," she hung up without leaving a voicemail. Lauren picked up her car keys as she went to the wolf's apartment.

Dyson didn't live far from her. Lauren got there in ten minutes. She was knocking on his door hearing the two move around behind the door. Dyson opened it shocked to see the pothien on the other end. In all the years he knew her he could count on one hand how many times she was at his place. Kenzi was sitting on the edge of his bed clear as day that she got dressed in a hurry.

The wolf sensed the uneasiness in the pothien. "Lauren what's wrong?"

With that Lauren just started laughing. Those two words she could now write a book about. She saw the confusion on her two friends faces. "Dyson you need to sit down because I have to tell you something."

Kenzi's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Hotpants you drinking again? Experimenting with drugs on yourself?" She was frantically trying to stop this conversation before it started knowing how her boyfriend was a stickler for the rules. And she was close to the pothien.

Lauren knew she was taking a huge risk but with the Garuda lurking over them it didn't matter to her anymore. "Kenzi its fine. I should have done this a long time ago. I need to tell you something and you aren't going to like it. I need you to not judge me till after this Garuda business is behind us." Laughing once more she added in, "Considering we live as I think I just lost our champion."

Now Kenzi stopped trying to get Lauren to explain. She sat down next to Dyson silently sliding her hand into his knowing he wasn't going to like what was coming. Kenzi was also curious as to what Lauren meant in her last statement.

Dyson kept his stoic look firmly in place deciding he wasn't going to judge till the end of whatever it was she needed to tell him this badly. "You have my attention," he motioned for her to proceed.

"Fifty years ago I was dating a human Nadia, do you remember her?" When Dyson nodded she continued, "Nadia fell ill and I was searching endlessly for why. It didn't make sense. I racked my brain over it a million times and couldn't find an answer. One night Vex approached me he told me Evony knew what was wrong with her and would talk to just me. He told me to think about it." Noticing Dyson's disapproving look she put her hand up letting him know to wait till she was done before he commented. "I didn't go to her right away Dyson. But eventually I did. Eventually I was so frigging desperate that I was willing to hear what I assumed would be bullshit. What I wasn't expecting to hear was my own people, the light fae did it to Nadia. My boss, the leader of the light cursed my human girlfriend. He had a shaman do it afraid of how it would look the head light fae doctor with a human lover. We both know that most fae aren't like us Dyson, the way we view humans, and can you say you were different before Kenzi? How would you feel if they did that to her after all your years of loyalty? There was a price for the information if she could prove it was true. She wanted me to be her spy. I had such a high clearance level with the light fae she wanted to know things. I never betrayed you, Hale or Trick please know that."

"How did she prove it," he kept all emotion from his voice as he questioned the pothien.

"Vex and I went to the Shaman that performed the curse. We had to go on a mission for him. Long story short she wasn't lying when the nail was removed Nadia woke up. I let her go to save her life. The only person I ever truly cared for until apparently Bo. Since then I was Evony's slave. I just was too stupid to notice because I trusted her more than my own people till recent events. I would use my underground garage, a different car, contact lenses, and a wig to go see them. By them I mean Vex and Evony. Then she used me again. I compelled myself to forget my feelings for Bo. She had me record a message that she played while I looked in a fucking mirror. I erased my own mind for her Dyson. That is how much I love her but I don't even know it because there is an empty space where she used to be. Imagine looking at Kenzi and feeling nothing. Nothing at all." She laughed as a tear slid down. The tear wasn't for Bo it was for her. The fact that both sides used her and she was blinded both times. "I did it to save Bo from her mother. In exchange for where Aifie lived. Vex told Kenzi and Bo when they helped him. Since then I have been trying to find a way to undo my compulsion but it seems that there is no way to do that. Three months ago I gave Bo a great memory, a perfect unforgettable memory and now the Garuda is happening. Bo is our champion she needs to be whole. I went there to talk to her and gave myself to her again physically. If it was all she could have she was going to take what she could get. The problem is she saw me walking out Kimber and took off."

Dyson remained completely quiet other than the one and only question he asked. He brought his hand up rubbing his chin. "Kenzi told me you lost your feelings and just that, nothing more. I have done research as well. I think I might have found something Lauren." He made no comment about her betrayal. He was loyal to Trick more than the Ash. But that wasn't why he stayed silent. It was because he knew the Garuda was coming and they needed to stay together not tear each other apart. That and he chose Kenzi to be his mate and knew he would do anything to save her life including killing the Ash if he had to.

Before Lauren or Kenzi had a chance to react the pothien's cell phone rang. Trick's number came up. As soon as she picked up the Blood King wasted no time, "No more games Lauren, what did you do to my granddaughter?"


	15. Acceptance

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading, following and favoring this story. Your reviews rock so keep them coming. I love hearing what you think of my twisted version of Lost Girl. Sorry for the long time between updates was working on collaborations (somewhataddicted on the last chapter of Somebody That I Used to Know and LostGirlz with our story of Don't You Remember. Check them out if you haven't). I know many of you are watching Season 4 and it's causing Doccubus heartache. And the angst in my stories is killing you but hey at least I can promise a happy Doccubus ending. More angst for now but when they get together it will be so worth it. To the FF writer Sydney563, look more commas lol. Chaos continues…enjoy and review.

* * *

Lauren stood rooted to the ground as Trick's words continued to echo through her mind. How could she continue to lie knowing the impending doom that they were facing? With Bo now hurt by what she saw the pothien knew it was time. Her confessions would have to continue. She would be sentenced to death. The blonde was prepared for that. Maybe Lochlan would make a deal, allow her to be killed after the battle so she could help Bo be the champion they needed. But she couldn't confess yet. Not till she got her revenge on Evony. "Trick is Bo at the Dal," purposely side stepping his questioning.

Trick watched as his granddaughter grabbed another bottle of his good booze. The Blood King was no fool he knew that the pothien just brushed him off. He would let it go only because he knew Lauren would be heading over there. Once she was in his pub he wasn't going to let this go any longer. The past three months he watched helplessly as his granddaughter unraveled. He wasn't going to watch that anymore. "She is here physically. What happened," it never hurt to try again.

The pothien dodged it yet again, "Don't let her leave I am on my way." She hung up the phone only to face the inquisitive looks from the two other fae Lauren was with. "Bo is at the Dal. I have to go there and try to make this better," Lauren went to leave but the strong arm held her back. Not liking to be over powered by anyone she turned quickly meeting Dyson's eye. Her pupils dilated.

Kenzi ran over, "Whoa easy there Sarah Connor." When Lauren returned her eyes to normal Kenzi let out her breath slowly, "And here I thought the liquor would kill me."

"Sorry," the pothien mumbled out the apology. "What did you want Dyson?" Lauren knew he wasn't happy with her even if he wasn't saying anything. She knew the shifter for many centuries, he was good at hiding his emotions on his face, but his eyes always betrayed him. Like they were now. He was giving her that look of disbelief, shock and even a tinge of disappointment.

Dyson kept his gaze on Lauren. He was still trying to process the information that was just thrown at him. He knew this pothien for so long and never would guess that she would betray the light. Her reasons were justifiable and that helped him swallow this hard information. A double agent so high up in the light fae. Right under all their noses, his nose. Not only was he a wolf but a detective. And he would have never suspected the mysterious pothien of treachery. But there it was, right from her mouth. There were things that made him not scream the way his wolf was telling him to. The Garuda was a huge part of it, and Lochlan was right, the only one who could make Bo their champion was Lauren. Understanding her reasons of why she did it. The last thing that made him accept it was recently discovering he chose Kenzi to be his mate. And he hasn't told her yet. With that he knew if he was in Lauren's shoes he would have betrayed them all for her. Straightening up after snapping out of her almost compulsion he answered, "I was going to say let us go with you."

"I involved you too much already," she went to push open his apartment door but hesitated there for a second. "When I am done I want to know what you discovered Dyson." It would be nice before she died if she could remember what it was like to love that strong. To love that powerful. Part of the reason it was so easy to not believe it was because it sounded unbelievable. No one has a love like that. The door opened fully as Lauren glanced up seeing Dyson's hand on the door.

"I said we are going with you," Dyson smiled down at her. They were in this together now. All that mattered was getting Bo back to where she needed to be mentally. Not just for the Garuda but for his mate. Kenzi was falling apart trying to keep Bo together. Dyson for the first time in his entire fae life felt helpless. That is when he realized it. Why humans meant so much to the pothien. She fell for Nadia, a strong fae like Lauren with a human. It almost seemed comical but now it was like the film had been lifted from his eyes. The strength humans showed with no powers or abilities was incredible. Right now he felt human, no powers, no strengths, and no answers. Where he felt weak and destroyed humans rose.

Kenzi appeared next to Dyson. The tall shifter practically covered the tiny Goth beside him. "Wait you two standing around for an invite." She clapped her hands together walking past the two fae and out the door. Lifting her arms above her head and pointing towards the elevator, "Mission Impossible: Bo Protocal on it's way," she hit the button waving the two over.

Lauren felt the corner of her lips twitch up to a grin. "You are lucky you have her Dyson." She loved Kenzi now. The time they spent together Lauren got to know her. She understood why the shifter would fall for a human, especially this one in particular. It took a human like Kenzi to put a fae like Dyson in his place. And she sure did over and over again. Hell, she put all of them in their place. A small, tiny, petite human not afraid of a succubus, a pothien, a shifter, a siren or the Blood King. Lauren shook her head thinking of the times the Goth has yelled at them all. Opening their eyes to things that were right in front of their faces. This is why Lauren found humans to be Fae equals, if not superior.

Dyson was standing behind Lauren to her right staring down at his mate. Without taking his eyes off of Kenzi he spoke to Lauren in a gentle tone, "You had this to Lauren. I always hoped I would look at Kenzi the way you looked at Bo and her to you. The love was so powerful everyone in the room felt it. Bo needs to be the one to defeat the Garuda but you are the missing piece of her." The shifter didn't have much information and what he did have wasn't the greatest. But it was something, a start, which was more then what they had in the past three months. They headed towards the elevator together as Kenzi was holding it open giving them an irritated glare. "You feel nothing towards Bo yet you are doing this. Can I ask why?"

Lauren walked into the elevator as Kenzi hit the button. She stayed silent debating the answer in her head. Trying to put it in the best words she could, "It's one thing to fall in love Dyson. It's another to feel someone else fall in love with you, and to feel a responsibility towards that love." That was the best way she could respond to his question. To feel nothing towards someone that you can see so clearly feels so much towards you. All she felt was responsible to do something about that missing love. To be anything that she could be. She couldn't even be Bo's friend because her lack of feeling and emotion towards her was an empty void. How can you be friends with someone if you don't care about anything that happens to them personally? Yet Lauren knew she was responsible for this pain, this heart ache. She wanted so badly to find an answer to the question, she knew going in would have none. She continued research for Kenzi at this point. So the Goth wouldn't think she gave up. The truth was she gave up before she started. Why waste your time on something she knew the answer to.

They piled into Lauren's car driving there with a silence looming in the vehicle. No one knew what to say to the pothien's comment in the elevator. For Kenzi it tore her heart apart a little. She wanted to find deeper meaning in those words. A meaning she knew wasn't there. Lauren's words kept repeating through Kenzi's head wishing that she could make it mean something more to the pothien. Anything other than to feel just a responsibility. That was what Bo was to Lauren now just a responsibility. Kenzi knew there was no emotion there. In the three months that was so obvious everyone could see it even if no one said it. But to hear what Lauren thought was almost as painful as a kick to the gut. The Goth never wanted to admit this, not even to herself, but she was starting to accept that it was truly over for the two. That Bo would continue this downward spiral till she was lost completely. Who would Bo be then, just a lost girl?

Lauren was thinking trying to figure out what to say to calm Bo down. She should have just told her about Kimber but the thing was she didn't want to lose their chances at the Garuda. And she had been with Kimber for over a month now. They weren't exclusive, Lauren always liked to keep everyone at arm's length. Of course, because of the whole Evony dirty little secret she had going on but there was more to it than just that. After Nadia she decided never to put too much feeling into relationships again. The heart ache wasn't worth it to her. She was one of the most powerful fae types that existed and feeling weak was not something she was used to. Lauren didn't love Nadia but she was close to it. And look where it got her. At that point in time is when she made the decision never to put herself in this position again. That's another reason she found it so unrealistic when Bo was claiming they had this epic kind of love. But she knew she did, not just by what she did to herself but that picture. The look Lauren was giving Bo was forever etched in her mind. Unfortunately it was just that a memory of a photograph, nothing more. No feelings, no emotion and no love.

Dyson wasn't trying to give too much thought to any of it. He felt bad for Lauren and Bo. The shifter wasn't sure who it was worse on. Was it worse to be Bo, to see the love of your life all the time knowing there was nothing she felt towards you? Nothing you could do to change it. To gaze upon that person remembering things that you can never reminisce about with. Or to be Lauren, to know that a love you didn't think was possible did exist. That the happiness you never thought you would find you actually did find. A love that puts every romantic movie to shame and then see that person and feel none of what you should. To stare blankly at Bo with not caring but to hear all these things knowing it must have been that strong. It was too much for the wolf to think about. He wasn't a mushy kind of guy but even this was heart-rending to the wolf.

When they pulled into the Dal's parking lot everyone got out of the car walking towards the pub. Each one still lost in their own thoughts. Lauren was the first to enter, seeing Trick behind the bar she went towards him, "Where is she?"

Trick raised an eyebrow at the pothien he knew so long. "In my chambers." Watching as she went to towards his door he marched over stepping in her path, "When you are done talking to her we need to have a talk my old friend," he was letting her know the answers he sought he would get before she left the Dal.

The pothien gave the weakest smile she could force. After all how can one smile at all knowing the betrayal they have done and the price for that betrayal? It now cost the fae doctor everything. She went inside Trick's chambers seeing Bo sitting on the couch. Such a sadness in her eyes. A hurt that Lauren couldn't even begin to understand. She had a bottle of whiskey in front of her. Half of it was already gone. Bo didn't bother looking up when Lauren entered. Instead she stayed rooted to where she was. Leaning forward with her arms on her legs, head down. The only time she bothered to lift her head at all was when her arm reached out to grab the bottle, knowing exactly where it was, and tilting her head back to drink straight from it before placing it back down.

The blonde sat next to her, "Bo will you let me talk?" She was trying to be understanding at what the succubus had to be feeling but it was so hard when gazing upon her did nothing. All Lauren wanted to do was compel her to be the frigging champion they needed and be done with this. But that wasn't the way.

"Can't stop you," she muttered out keeping her head down.

"I am not with anyone." Lauren started but was quickly cut off by Bo's snort of a laugh.

Now the succubus turned on the couch to face her ex-lover. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you would lie to me. I mean after all you did lie to your entire clan. You looked happy Lauren. No, you didn't look at her the way you used to look at me. But that's the key words here, USED TO, past tense. The shittest part of all this was despite what I knew, I couldn't help but feel that no matter how hard it was not being together, nothing was worse than us being apart. That's why I was willing to take whatever part of you I could have. Any part of you, something that belonged to just me, but I get it now. Nothing of you will be completely mine except your emptiness. That belongs solely to me. The empty hallowed out space in your heart is special reserved for me." Bo spoke slowly as the words created a pain that she didn't care to mask. The hurt was evident from each sentence. Bo knew there was almost no point in telling Lauren this because it wasn't like it was going to make her feel sorry for Bo. Or bad for her. Lauren would never feel anything towards her and Bo finally made peace with that. It didn't make it hurt any less nor did it make the words any less true.

The pothien remained quiet even after Bo stopped talking. She was trying to think of something to say. Lauren wasn't a fool she knew that Bo's words should hurt her. They should bother her but now they both knew the truth that Lauren was trying to make Bo understand. No matter what the pothien knew she should think or feel, would never be what she did. In all honesty she was happy with Kimber and maybe not the way she was with Bo but did that matter? Did it matter when it was no longer a possibility?

"I remember her," Bo said as she drank from the bottle. Her words soft and low, the sadness in her voice was sharp like a knife. "The night I left with the Fury and her husband. You left with that fae. The pinup fae," she smiled at the joke she once made many months ago. At that time it was supposed to be funny but now the joke was on her. The hurt and heart attack was on her. "What's her name? She is beautiful Lauren. How long have you been together?"

Lauren glanced over at Bo. There was so much pain in her eyes. The usual brightness that beamed from Bo was gone. It was a dimming candle now. The glow long since faded. It almost seemed like the succubus she knew died and this was the shell that was leftover. A mere image of her former self. "Bo, don't," Lauren didn't feel towards the succubus but there was no reason to be unnecessarily cruel.

"I need to hear it Lauren," Bo needed to let go, her heart wasn't letting her. She was hoping if Lauren would go into detail maybe her heart would break entirely and then it would allow her to let go. If your heart is shattered then it is no longer breaking.

"Kimber, her name is Kimber, and I have been dating her for a little over a month. I like her but I don't love her," Lauren answered truthfully.

The succubus finished the bottle. Rising up slowly as she went around her grandfather's chamber opening up a box from his recent inventory. She stared around the box finally picking up a bottle but she stayed where she was not heading back to the sofa. Bo didn't want to sit near Lauren. To be so close to someone yet so far away it was as if they were on different planets. There was only a second of relief knowing she didn't love Kimber but dissipated quickly. Bo realized although Lauren didn't love her now didn't mean she couldn't or wouldn't. And then would she still try to find a way to reverse the compulsion. "Why did you bother coming here Lauren? Not because you were worried about how hurt I was, so why?" Bo didn't glance in the pothien's direction. She didn't want to gaze over at her because she would break. Whatever was left that was holding the succubus together was made of glue. Glue wasn't secure and neither was she. Looking at the pothien would destroy what was left of her. Bo was trying her hardest to keep it together. To not fall apart to be the champion to save her friends and family even if it meant her own death.

Lauren wasn't sure why she did it but she got off the sofa and went over to the succubus grabbing the bottle from her hand and placing it on Trick's desk. Bo was propped up against it and Lauren was standing in front of her. "Look at me Bo," she wasn't sure why the succubus has yet to meet her eye but had theories on why. However being as smart as Lauren was she knew that wasn't going to cut it. The Garuda would use their weakness against each other and that meant using the pothien on Bo. If she couldn't meet her gaze now what would happen when the Garuda forced it? When Bo kept her head down Lauren placed her hand under her chin forcing her face up. There was emptiness inside those eyes. A hurt that she couldn't even put into words. Sadness, pain and confliction flickering through those once bright brown eyes. Lauren remembered the woman she first examined on that table. So full of life, who was this new person? "Because I need you. I do. I need you to save us all. I wish I remembered us Bo but if you help keep us alive I promise I will always search for an answer?" That was all Lauren could say to her. It was the only thing left she had to offer.

The brunette pulled back taking her face out of the pothien's hands. Each touch was a soft sweet torture. Every kind word was a tease at the once loving things the blonde would say. When Lauren forced Bo to stare at her, the succubus for the first time saw the change in her aura. The one thing she never allowed herself to see because it made everything that much more real. And now it was. Lauren's aura burned differently towards Bo. It barely burned at all. Bo smiled inwardly because Lauren's aura reflected how she felt. "If I die you wouldn't shed a single tear. Not at losing an ex-lover, and not at losing a friend. Will you Lauren, will you shed a single tear if I die?" Bo knew the answer she felt her heart thudding deep inside her chest at the answer she knew was coming.

"Don't do this," Lauren pleaded not wanting to state the obvious answer. "Don't do this to yourself and don't do this to whatever it was that we had. I can't remember it but you can. Don't ruin what we had Bo by what I am now. If it was reverse I wouldn't. I would treasure what we had knowing it was no longer the real you. Just like I am not the real me anymore. I am an alternate version of myself. A changed programmed version. You had the real me and the real me would die with you. That is what is important," the pothien didn't know what else to say. All Lauren could do was try and think of how she would have felt if she still did remember. That picture constantly playing back in her mind to try and give her an idea of the powerful unconditional love she had to feel. She used that to channel emotions she could only assume she had.

Bo stepped to the side getting away from Lauren. It was not the answer she needed to hear. For three months Kenzi tried to get her to accept what was the new truth to her and Lauren. And for three months, she did all she could to hide from that truth. Everyone needed her to be the champion but how can she be the champion when she was lost. So now it was time to face the music of what she was running from. Now was the time to accept the heart wrenching honesty that was the truth of her broken relationship. There was no fixing it. There was nothing left to fight for with Lauren. She would never have a piece of Lauren that belonged completely to her. Knowing if she provoked the pothien, the fact that she felt nothing towards Bo would win and her honesty would pour out, Bo pushed on, "ANSWER IT!" The succubus let the words bounce of the walls of the chamber as she faced Lauren's back bracing herself for what was going to happen.

The pothien heard Bo scream out the words. She listened as they echoed throughout the room. She spun on her heels getting back into Bo's face. "NO, no Bo I won't feel anything. The thought of seeing you die in front of me does nothing. I feel nothing. Not a loss, not a heart ache, and not even the slightest tinge of a sadness. Your death would mean I can finally stop pretending that there is a way to fix this because there isn't. There is no way to fix my compulsion. I am one of the strongest fae type my ability is so powerful that the light and dark used me for it. And in all honesty now that it was done to me I can tell you that no I wouldn't care if you died. I would feel relieved." Lauren stopped herself. Now wishing she did bring Dyson and Kenzi in there. Someone that could have stopped her from doing what she just did. She felt nothing towards Bo but didn't want to be vicious towards her neither. But once the succubus pushed her she let go. Let go of everything she felt since finding out the truth. That there was no hope.

Bo didn't move. She didn't move a muscle. "Thank you," she whispered out as the last bit of light vanished from her eyes. Gone was the care free fun loving succubus replaced by the same emptiness Lauren portrayed. Neither moved staring at each other both knowing that is was done. It was finally over. No more pretending, no more hiding and no more masking. The love Bo remembered was just that, now a memory while Lauren only had a portrait. All that they had boiled down to that, memories and a photo. Acceptance lingered in the air in the most painful way. Bo didn't move petrified if she took a step she would lose the resolve she was trying so hard to pretend she had.

The door to Trick's chambers opened as all three of them came in. Looking back and forth between the two. Lauren a few feet from Bo, both staring at each other as if they didn't hear anyone come in the room, and neither one showed any emotion on their faces. Trick had no idea what was going on but was becoming irritated that only he seemed to be surprised by what they were looking at. "Lauren are you going to tell me now what happened?"

The pothien heard the Blood King but she couldn't peel her eyes off of Bo. It finally happened. It finally sunk in with the succubus that what they had was now long gone. That it was impossible to get back. She was watching Bo intently making sure the succubus didn't collapse but Bo didn't. She stood there facing Lauren, broken but standing. Lauren now knew that Lochlan was right. In front of her was there true champion. After gazing into those burnt out eyes a few seconds longer Lauren broke her eyes away to talk to the Blood King. "Trick I am not who you think I am."

"She is better than you think she is," Dyson quickly added as he watched Kenzi walk over to Bo who was still standing there like a statue. The shifter went over to Lauren as he stood beside her. In that split second Dyson made a decision to stand by the pothien's side and defend her. Because nothing out there is a more powerful motivator than true love?

The Blood King kept glancing between the two, "Continue, please."

Lauren explained to Trick everything she told Dyson earlier that night leading straight up to her compulsion. The Blood King remained still throughout her explanation. When the pothien stopped talking she waited for his response. He glanced over at his granddaughter, who was now sitting thanks to Kenzi. He saw the light in her eyes vanished. "It's not for me to judge you Lauren but why not come to me earlier?"

The pothien had on a sad smile, "Because Nadia was human. Before your granddaughter Trick, before she brought around Kenzi, can you honestly tell me you felt the same way towards humans that you do now?"

Trick knew that was true. Well he didn't think torturing a human was necessary he didn't think much of them as a species at all. That was the unfortunate truth. "I understand your point but still the Ash, our Ash, betrayed you Lauren. You knew I was the Blood King I would have called in the Fae Elders."

Now Lauren chuckled, "And tell them what exactly that Vex and Evony helped me find out the truth about the Ash. How would they have handled that Trick? I would have been killed alongside the Ash. As I will now."

Bo finally spoke, "Then I will not be there champion. I will not fight the Garuda if they sentence you to death." Her face was hard and saddened at the same time. Enforcing her words while hiding the pain.

Trick knew his granddaughter meant it. After all when has Bo followed rules? "Then it stays between us."

"Is there a way to break a pothien's compulsion?" Bo asked her grandfather holding on to the last shred of hope she had remaining in her still beating heart.

The Blood King was dreading any of them asking this question. "No, not that I have ever heard of. A pothien's compulsion is a permanent part of the brain. Rewiring it to new memories clearing out all the old ones forever."

"That is not what the wolf spirit told me," Dyson spoke up as everyone in the room now turned towards him.


End file.
